<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Veridis Quo by abcdefghiluvyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406314">Veridis Quo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcdefghiluvyou/pseuds/abcdefghiluvyou'>abcdefghiluvyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pack Hierarchy, Porn With Plot, and it came with a lot of plot, and with some i mean donghyuck, famous mark lee, he doesnt hate it, mark doesn't hate it either, omegas are possessions, some male omegas grow female reproductive organs, suddenly an emotional fic, tags added as the story progresses, they dont hate it, this got soft and fluffy fast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcdefghiluvyou/pseuds/abcdefghiluvyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is famous and he has a secret.<br/>One that would laugh at him and tell him that he's stupid. One that he loves more than anything, one he'd protect with all his life.</p><p>(Mark is famous and fame always comes with a price.<br/>And some secrets... some are meant to be shared.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and welcome to Veridis Quo, the fic that was supposed to be an easy and fast smut relief, but then turned into a plot and fluff monster :’)))) </p><p>Don’t worry, there is still smut, but this is much more plot and relationship focused than anything else and.... I can’t be mad tbh, Markhyuck are so cute in here&lt;3</p><p>Have fun reading this and besides the tags please also mind the additional chapter notes. 🌻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing with Mark is, he’s still growing into the sudden stardom he and the rest of his group mates <i>acquired</i>.</p><p>That comes with a lot of things, mostly flustered awkward stiffness when he really shouldn’t be that way, not as a rapper, not as an Alpha. It comes with homesickness that he can’t shake off, a loss of privacy that still has him reeling, but most of all it comes with this, the sudden awareness of his lack of trust in his group mates. </p><p>They were thrown together and forged into a group of dancers, singers and rappers for little over two years now, and while they all opened up and moved on from their earlier stages of distrust and growling and Alpha postering, there are still things that they all keep to themselves. </p><p>Lately though that started to change, which, ultimately, led to Mark realizing how much he actually kept from his hyungs. As the youngest Alpha in the group he's entitled to his own secrets, of which most are from his dramatic teenager years that he's just barely moved on from, and which his hyungs probably don't give two shits about anyways –– but there are some things, he thinks, that need to be said before his hyungs assume the worst about him. </p><p>He always seemed cute to them, to the hyungs. He’s younger by a few years, had only grown half into his Alpha back when they all had first met. There’s an age gap of five years between him and his oldest hyung, Johnny, and the others aren’t that much closer in age to him either. Sometimes that makes it hard for the group dynamic to stay peaceful, though after the first half year of chaos, their label made them decide on a leading Alpha, nervous about the brewing aggression in the group.</p><p>More or less smoothly (only a few broken ribs and Johnny’s nose broken to the point that he had to get it remodeled entirely), Taeyong, surprisingly, came out as the most dominant. He promptly established his dominance by making them all submit to him, before he retreated back into his passive stoic self, glad to share the actual responsibility with them all, and yeah, that had been it. </p><p>But anyways, for the longest time Mark was a cute younger brother and nothing else to them. Even during the fights for leadership no one wanted to fight him and in retrospect he’s really fucking thankful for that, because they would have annihilated him, no joke. Mark might have always been the strongest and best among his own peers, but his dominance was only recently growing, which, honestly, overcomplicated a lot of things in the past weeks and ultimately led to another actual reason for his current dilemma.

</p><p>He doesn't want to, but he knows that he has to open up about a few things.</p><p>Beating both Yuta and Doyoung rank wise is, per se, not a bad thing. There always was the possibility of him messing up their established ranks, because he’d still been a growing Alpha when they’d set them up in the first place. It is, however, a real <i>issue</i> that he is coming close to challenging Johnny’s dominance (read: authority) as second in command (and as dumb as that sounds, that's exactly what Johnny's rank in the pack is). Not that Mark didn't outright ignore or snap back at his hyung before, but he’d still been more pup than anything else in Johnny’s eyes then.</p><p> But apparently those times are officially over now, and Mark mourns them to the sound of Johnny’s hand backhanding him across the face.</p><p>“The fucking nerve,“ Johnny spits as he shakes his hand, the force of the slap probably tingling in his palm, though it can’t be as bad as the throbbing around Mark’s mouth. </p><p>He spits out blood and winces, but whatever wound Johnny’s hand might inflicted on him, it is already healing, the swelling going down with every pulse of blood against his irritated skin. </p><p>It's just after their show, all of them still drenched in sweat and with confetti sticking to their skin. There is one in the shape of a cherry on Johnny's cheek and that's all Mark can concentrate on while he tries to blink the sudden red of his Alpha vision from his eyes. Forcing down his Alpha and the sudden, overwhelming surge of feral wrath in his system is harder, but he takes a deep breath, licks blood from the corner of his split lips and calms down. </p><p>Johnny watches him with distaste and Mark knows that he’s contemplating to punch him again. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Taeyong discretely ushering out the few beta staff that lingered in the changing room, and he hurries to plaster a reassuring smile on his own lips for them. The motion strains his throbbing mouth, but, like the Alpha they expect him to be, Mark doesn’t show any sign of discomfort or weakness and even winks at the staff on their way out. </p><p>Johnny’s way of disciplining him might seem harsh to anyone who isn’t an Alpha, but its honestly the only thing that gets through directly. With every advice, every word of reason and every well meant comment being taken as a potential challenge of ones dominance, the only thing that sets things straight without bullshitting through a train wreck of Alpha issues is corporal punishment.</p><p>Mark takes the punch like a man and just like that his Alpha aggression snuffs out and he looks at his hyung, not at the Alpha his hyung is. Which…. honestly makes no sense. Because this is all about his hyung being an Alpha, and Mark being an Alpha who’s getting increasingly more dominant. It’s about his Alpha hyung offering him Alpha things that, as an Alpha, Mark really shouldn’t have declined as many times as he did in the past weeks. </p><p>The last part is why he looks down at the floor in a clear sign of submission even though his inner wolf growls and gnaws inside his soul. It does close to nothing to placate Johnny and Mark knows why. This is more than just about his insolence, it's a direct insult to something that defines Johnny as an Alpha.

</p><p>“The <i>fucking</i> nerve,“ Johnny repeats and he shoves Mark until the young Alpha stumbles back against a clothes rack. </p><p>Next to it, kinda ironically considering his entirely bare state, kneels Johnny’s omega, Jung Jaehyun, the reason for all the discord in the air. Mark feels a stab of guilt when his eyes lock with him. The omega looks up at him with disappointment in his eyes, though Mark knows, and that’s the worst of it, that Jaehyun isn’t disappointed in him, but in himself, in his incapability to make Mark give in to Johnny’s demand simply because he wants to, not because Johnny orders him to.</p><p>And wow, isn't that just so confusing? When it’s so simple, really. 

Johnny, in a gesture of acceptance, of pride even, to have a pup of his pack maturing into an Alpha of exquisite dominance, is offering him his omega, and not for the first time, while Mark insistently, inexplicably, refuses. There are legit only a few things worse than refusing the omega of a higher ranked Alpha in the pack. Jaehyun is an extension of Johnny, and Mark's refusal is nothing short of a crass slap to the face, worse even than the physical version Johnny just put him through.</p><p>Only that Mark has a reason, and maybe… maybe it's time to share it, even though part of him still doesn’t trust his hyungs enough to tell his secrets comfortably.  </p><p>“This is the last fucking time I’m offering nicely,“ his hyung continues and Mark watches Jaehyun hang his head in shame, and that’s… that’s the worst, that’s really the worst. 

They all know what Johnny’s going to say next and they all know what Mark’s going to reply. This whole thing is bad enough between the two of them, but the one who'll get hurt most in the end will be Jaehyun, and that’s the one thing Mark really hates, the one thing that finally pushes him to snap.</p><p>Sweet, polite, soft Jaehyun, who wants nothing but to please, who hates all kinds of arguments like most of his kind, who flinches whenever Johnny's voice gets too loud, too frustrated, who always comes with them and sits around patiently, waiting for them to finish their schedule before he slips into his Alpha's arms and lets Johnny do whatever he wants to him. Including sharing him with the rest of the group, since besides Johnny everyone else is unmated........ at least that's what they all think. Mark swallows.</p><p>“Get your dick out and knot my omega!“ Johnny growls, fingers twitching, forming claws.</p><p>There’s a sharp kind of silence in the room, so cold and thick that Mark feels it cutting through his gut. He can see them all staring at him, all his hyungs, even their manager who’s been watching the scene unfold from across the room, even Jaehyun, even all of their reflections in the mirrored wall. 

He catches Jaehyun's eyes again, the omega pleading wordlessly to obey Johnny, to just come down next to him and breed him, and Mark really really doesn’t want to hurt him, hates to do this to him, but he can’t. <i>He can’t</i>. </p><p>He shakes his head and the room explodes.</p><p>“<i>Why the fuck not?</i>“ Johnny roars, voice barely human, eyes gleaming deep red, body shaking so hard that Mark knows he’s about to lose it. </p><p>“Because…“ he has to say it, he has to–– the fact that he even opened his mouth to explain has all heads snap back to stare at him. 

“Because I have an Omega! I have an Omega, hyung- He’s at home and he’s mine.“</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next up: donghyuck, because we love that, don't we</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hours later when Mark gets to explain himself. </p><p>They all wanted him to talk immediately, right after his confession, but their nervous manager hyung reminded them of the pickup service sent for them, their fans, their staff, their label representatives- literally of everyone and their mothers waiting for them outside. </p><p>A quick glance at their phones made them realize how much time they wasted in the changing room, and in the end they didn’t even have the time to shower, uncomfortably slipping into their jackets with most oft their stage costumes still on.</p><p>It's a nasty thing to do, since they're usually soaked in not only sweat, but also various other things. Makeup stains for one thing, but also precome in their underwear, since as Alphas they get hard in public just as any other random Alpha on the streets does. 

</p><p>Considering their fans, popping a knot on stage is grandly encouraged by their label, even demanded of them, though, honestly, the adrenalin on stage is always enough to make them knot without the pressure of <i>having</i> to. </p><p>But yeah, knotting comes with performing in their own precum — tho <i>cumming</i>, like, for real, is an entirely different, frowned upon thing. There's never time, nor are there company issued Omegas to take care of their knots between stages and so they drip uncomfortably into their briefs until the end of their shows. </p><p>Besides Johnny, no one in the group has someone waiting backstage for them to suck their dick, once the show is over. Fortunately for them, Johnny has no issues sharing his Omega with the lesser ranks, and by the time Taeyong, the only one Johnny doesn't allow with his Omega, is done with his shower, Jaehyun usually is also done cleaning Johnny, ready to serve the next Alpha while his mate goes to wash up. </p><p>If Mark's honest, these are the times he's tempted most to take Johnny up on his offer - at least it used to be like that back when he was still ranked beneath Yuta and Doyoung. Back then, when he was still the youngest and, more importantly, least <i>dominant</i> in the pack, he was the one who got to shower last, and had to stand in his stained underwear the longest. </p><p>But whatever – all that cum isn't even the worst, oh no. </p><p>The <i>actual</i> worst by far is the condensed water that always drips down from the ceiling, due to the insane heat generated by the sheer masses of people crowding the domes they perform in. Usually they have the fire brigade on standby to divert the air inside their shows, but that doesn't help with the “rain“ – and it's the grossest thing ever, since they all associate it with the sweat of strangers dripping down on them. </p><p>Management once told them to be thankful for it since it's proof of their success. But even they cringed when Taeyong explained in few words how it feels like the claim of thousand strangers – Alphas included – dripping down on them, countless scents coating them nastily until it's hard to control the growls in their throats while they sing and rap.</p><p>Honestly, their crazy popularity is still a bit dizzying to Mark, but he’s starting to understand the reason behind it. While there are many groups like them out there, there isn’t even one that comes close to their uniqueness. After all, they are the result of a carefully crafted, insanely detailed plan. All of them went through a brutal training period, and in the end the final members were handpicked by their label’s CEO himself, to form a super group of Alphas that's able to cater to the needs of literally anyone of any devision.</p><p>Like all groups in the industry they consist of Alphas only. They have the classic type like Johnny, tall, handsome, manly, with a soft honey voice and a sweet laugh. But they also have the extreme opposite with Taeyong, whose ethereal beauty makes even the most basic Alphas question their sexuality. Taeyong, though, who looks as sweet and pretty as Omegas do, comes with dance skills as sharp as a knife, a glare so utterly deadly that it kills anyone effortlessly, and a standoffish, cold aura that emphasizes his position as a rapper in the group. </p><p>The rest, Yuta, Doyoung and Mark, are the middle ground. A little bit less extreme, a little bit of everything for everyone. Sharp and sleek Doyoung with the pure voice of an angel, elegant Yuta with a mysterious and mature aura, and then him, Mark, the cute boyish one of the group with rap skills so harsh they deliver straight to the gut. </p><p>It’s the one thing he was always good at… besides dancing maybe, though he knows someone, someone important, someone waiting for him at home, who’d scoff at him and disagree, who’d tell him he’s delusional, only to run away laughing when Mark chases after him. </p><p>But in all honesty, compared to the rest of his hyungs Mark feels like he’s severely lacking. Nevertheless his fan base is somehow, inexplicably, the biggest, growing with every day, and that‘s honestly just as completely batshit to him as the fact that he was allowed to debut in this super group to begin with.</p><p>But anyways, they’re back in their dorm, all of them freshly showered and sitting on various surfaces in Johnny and Jaehyun’s room. Technically, the pack nest is always in the leading Alpha’s room, but the mere thought of any of them carrying their messy selves into his room is enough to make Taeyong suffer through a phantom aneurysm. </p><p>So they sit in Johnny’s room, the Alpha on his bed with his Omega in his lap, Taeyong folded in Johnny’s ridiculously big ergonomic desk chair, Yuta and Doyoung sitting crosslegged on the ground while Mark squirms nervously on the couch. He knows he has to start talking, that they’re all staring expectantly at him again, but it’s kinda hard to peel his eyes away from Jaehyun, who, nested in Johnny’s arms, is sliding up and down his Alpha’s cock, quiet gasps leaving his lips as he chases his orgasm. </p><p>Mark’s only thoughts are, <i>I would never allow </i>anyone<i> to see my Omega like this,</i> and, <i>I’d kill to have my Omega </i>exactly<i> like this right now.</i></p><p>His Omega. Fuck, <i>His Omega</i>, whose existence no one outside of his small hometown knows about. Mark feels sick.</p><p>There’s a reason he keeps it to himself. But it doesn’t matter anymore, not when Johnny stops Jaehyun with a groan and forces his Omega to sit still on his cock so he can concentrate, not when Taeyong rises an eyebrow and breaks the silence with a cold, “Mark, you gotta talk.“</p><p>Yeah, he gotta. Doesn’t mean he wants to, or that it’s easy. He doesn’t even know where to start, but he knows that the only reason Johnny didn’t attack him back in the changing room was because of the secret he spilled. His group mates, especially Johnny, deserve to know the truth.</p><p>Mark swallows and his hands reach for his phone in his back pocket. He swipes a few times, hesitates, but then turns his phone around to show them his screen. </p><p>On it is a brightly smiling boy, eyes squeezed shut and mouth half open in a laugh, faint freckles all over his round cheeks and soft brown hair framing his face. He looks lovely, like a bright summer day, he looks happy and cute and whole, he looks like everything Mark misses every day, what he loves most in this world, what he’d kill for. </p><p>“Lee Donghyuck. My Omega,“ he says, unnecessarily, because literally everyone can see. </p><p>There is a deep bite mark bedded in the tan skin of the boy’s neck, one that looks… well, weird. Not to Mark, because he knows it by heart, every little dent, every bit of raised skin. But it must look weird to his group mates, maybe even repulsive. It’s an old claim, but at the same time it looks weirdly raw, too tender to be entirely healed. (And Mark knows, <i>Mark knows why</i>, feels an echo of the softness of Donghyuck’s skin giving way under the pressure of his teeth, tastes the blood of his mate on his tongue as he deepens the bite, more and more, until Donghyuck sobs and cries, hands reaching out, tightening around his, but keeping so still, being so good for him as Mark digs deeper until the claim is entirely reopened). </p><p>That’s why it looks vicious and painful, scars too deep, bite too wide, though no one but him knows why until he explains. He isn’t surprised to see repulsion on his group members’ faces, the disdain on Johnny’s especially, the nausea on Jaehyun’s. It’s a reaction he’s come to accept, one that barely fazes him anymore, one that even Donghyuck learned to live with, even though it upsets and scares him to be judged and hated. Nevertheless he’s showing off his claim proudly on the picture, no neckline hiding it from view, and unable to help himself, Mark feels a wave of affection surging through him as he stares at his mate.</p><p>“He’s always been mine. We grew up together,“ he finally says. </p><p>“He always– what? You–“ Taeyong says, and he looks at Johnny, then Doyoung, then Yuta, clearly in help of finding the right words. “<i>Where is he?!"</i> it finally breaks out of him and yeah, that’s the thing, the question of all questions. 

</p><p>Why isn’t his mate here with him when it’s literally the most normal thing in the world, when every Omega is considered part of an Alpha, when even idols like them get to have their mates by their sides which is entirely accepted by the whole of society. </p><p>“I left him at home. He’s… caring for my parents for now. Until I return…“ his voice trials off, then he tries a shrug, but it comes out more like a wince, embarrassment making the gesture small and pathetic. “I mean that was the plan. But then… you guys know what happened…“</p><p>And yeah, they do. They became famous. But that’s not really a valid explanation and five pairs of eyes stare at him, entirely bewildered. Mark winces again and licks his lips, throat suddenly dry. He doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to say it. He doesn’t trust them, he trusts no one when it comes to Donghyuck, but he has to– he really has to, there is no way out of this other than telling the truth.</p><p>“I didn't…“ he mutters, “I…. didn’t want him here, because– “ </p><p><i>Because of you guys. Because of the way our fame came with the spotlights. Because of the way I got more dominant. Because of the rank I got, and what that means for my mate. Because of the way Johnny hyung shares Jaehyun and because I wouldn’t be able to let anyone even </i>look<i> at Donghyuck without tearing out their eyes.</i></p><p>But he can’t say that, can he? Not with Jaehyun in the room, not with <i>anyone</i> in the room, – and ah fuck, that’s not even it, the truth is he can’t say all of this to anyone ever, because his thoughts are weird, the way he feels is weird, and the way he doesn’t want to share his Omega is definitely the absolute weirdest. But there is a reason. A secret. A one in a million freak occurrence that makes it all make sense.</p><p>He always felt overprotective of Donghyuck, always wanted him all to himself, safe from anyone’s eyes and hands. It’s why Donghyuck grew up most of his life locked up in Mark’s parents’ home, always protected, always sheltered. Because it's necessary. Even in their hometown, which is so small that everyone knows about them. </p><p>If Donghyuck was a normal Omega… no one would dare to approach him. Not with the way he belongs to Mark for as long as anyone in the town can remember, not with the way Mark bites into Donghyuck’s neck every time the bite mark heals over, just to have it shine brightly red again, a hostile possessive violent warning full of Mark’s scent, a threat to everyone to keep their distance and their hands off his mate. </p><p>The thought of having his mate here by his side is both bliss and agony, because he wants Donghyuck so much, but he also wants to shield him from the spotlight he’s in, from the way his fame would make people notice him, the danger this means for them.</p><p>“Yes?“ Taeyong’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. “And?“ He prompts. “You didn’t want him here, because…?“</p><p>Mark stares at his hyungs, his mouth twitching, the answer to Taeyong’s question stuck in his throat, which feels tight enough to choke him. The annoyance and impatience on everyone's faces changes into alarm the second Mark’s scent sours.</p><p>“You’re scared…“ Yuta mutters, and it’s like the first time he’s saying anything. “Why the fuck are you scared?“ His voice, too, turns increasingly alarmed. </p><p>“Mark,“ Johnny calls, and Mark tuns his head to stare at his hyung, immediately seeing the way Jaehyun shakes in Johnny’s arms. </p><p>He needs to calm down, but he feels cold sweat break out all over his skin. Slowly, his gaze wanders to Taeyong and it stays there, his hyung staring back at him in growing confusion as Mark keeps looking at him. His scent, sour and sharp and unpleasant, full of fear, is the only reason why Taeyong’s Alpha doesn’t interpret his staring as a challenge. But there’s only so much silence the human part of his leader endures.</p><p>“Tell us! Tell us now! I don’t get why you’re so fucking scared, but no one in this room wants to harm you, or your Omega–“</p><p>And then he gets it. He just fucking gets it.</p><p>Mark doesn’t know how, what kind of absolutely genius twists Taeyong’s brain did to get to the correct answer when he gave close to no hints, but the Alpha blanches, eyes widening, mouth dropping open as he stares at Mark. His scent, too, crashes around them sourly, mixing with Mark's fear.</p><p>“Donghyuck,“ Mark whispers, and he does it because he doesn’t find it in himself to put any more strength than that into a secret he so absolutely doesn’t want to share. “He’s an Omega-X,“ he finally, <i>finally</i> forces himself to say, and his eyes stay focused on Taeyong, taking in the way his hyung loses more and more color in the face. </p><p>The room is deadly silent. </p><p>“<i>Donghyuck’s an Omega-X</i>,“ he repeats, so that they all understand, so that there aren’t any doubts left.</p><p>No one moves, then Jaehyun gasps and Johnny flinches, his motion triggering a chain reaction of them all gripping whatever is closest to them, reeling at the severity of the secret Mark just shared with them.</p><p>Mark tenses up at that, his Alpha rising to the surface of their shared consciousness. Anything can happen now, they have to be prepared. 

But nothing happens, no one is getting up, no one is lunging at him with claws out, no one moves even a muscle. Only more silence of the heavy, doomed kind, while Taeyong looks close to fainting.</p><p>It’s why eventually, Mark is the one who stands up from where he sits, and when he takes a step forward in Taeyong’s general direction, Yuta and Doyoung flinch out of his way, eyes so wide open that they’re about to pop out. Mark doesn’t look at them, his eyes focused on the only Alpha in the room who’s ranked higher than him <i>and</i> unmated, his gaze turning razor sharp as he bores it into Taeyong’s.</p><p>“You can fight me for him, hyung,“ Mark says, voice even. “And I’ll lose. But you won’t get him."</p><p>He pauses, weight shifting, ready to attack. But he smiles, he smiles a terribly sad, terribly broken smile when he crouches down into his fighting stance. His face is void of any emotion as he stares up at his hyung, but his voice... it betrays him, cracks, misery bleeding through when he whispers,</p><p>"He dies when I do, hyung. No one will ever get him, no one. We made sure of that. Donghyuck is ours, no one can have him.“</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you all sufficiently confused?<br/>next chapter will explain it all 👌</p><p>Anyway. Did I snatch the idea of SuperM and used it in here, or did superM snatch me?<br/>Only god knows. </p><p>Next up: more secrets, more answers, more Donghyuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>additional warning for this chapter: underage sex? markhyuck do it, but they’re like 17. and like even tho it happens out of nowhere with both blacking out the first few minutes, they wanted to bang anyways somewhen in the next days. it was a plan, it just got screwed over bc Donghyuck’s specialness happened like haha fuck you, have sex now.</p><p>mind the updated tags you all 👍</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People say that, at death’s door, you see some bizarro kind of deepshit movie flashing in front of your eyes, showing you the highlights of your life apparently, to make passing easier.</p><p>In Mark’s case that movie is Donghyuck, all of it, a blockbuster starring the two of them alone, from the beginning to the end. It makes sense and Mark isn’t surprised, because the best moments of his life are definitely full of Donghyuck - it’s been like that since the day they met.</p><p>Mark didn’t lie when he told his hyungs that he grew up with his Omega, because when he first met Donghyuck they were both four years old. </p><p>Mark’s family was the one to move in next door, and not even an hour later he was playing with Donghyuck in the dirt of their houses’ shared backyard garden, Donghyuck’s twin sister sitting close by and watching them from where she was making piles from grass. </p><p>Their parents only found out about them playing together when it was hours later, less than thrilled to see the Omega twins playing with the new family’s younger Alpha son. But by the time they decided on an efficient way to separate the garden so that their kids wouldn’t mingle, it had been too late and Mark and Donghyuck had declared each other as best friends already. </p><p>Lucky for them, their parents just gave in and let them play. Years later, Donghyuck’s mother nonchalantly spilled that it had been because of the way the twins would have screamed and cried day and night, had they suddenly not been allowed to play in the garden anymore. Both of them playing with the neighboring Alpha boys had been the lesser evil, even though the twins were Omegas. </p><p>So they played together, went to each other's houses and called both their parents “mum“ and “dad“, slept over more often than they slept in their own beds and literally just… formed a new twin bond that, by the time they turned seven, made them inseparable. </p><p>Donghyuck’s twin, Dohyeon, found her own bestie once they all started elementary school, but Mark and Donghyuck stayed together even when the school put them in different classes. Every attempt to separate them, <i>because they were of different divisions, they just weren’t supposed to be friends, they couldn’t possibly be friends, no way,</i> was futile. They stayed together and kept to each other, no one allowed into their tiny circle, and as unorthodox a friendship between an Alpha and Omega was, their parents let them be, maybe already sensing a possible mate bond between them. </p><p>Or maybe it was because of the general lack of interest Donghyuck’s parents had for their twins. Like most parents of Omegas they didn’t really attach themselves emotionally to them, since sooner or later they’d sell or give them away as possessions for Alphas. By the time their third child, an Alpha boy, was born, any rest of what little interest in their twins had been there in the first place, had been entirely gone.</p><p>Honestly, though, in retrospect their lack of care was probably the best thing, at least for Donghyuck, because he had always been an odd Omega, and having parents who relentlessly forced a classic Omega upbringing on him might have just killed him. </p><p>Donghyuck was wild and stubborn, when every other Omega - even his twin sister- was quiet and polite. He was loud and carefree and absolutely untamed, running with the wind in his hair and the sun in his every laugh, just as fast as Mark, just as confident and ruthless as an Alpha when they play fought. </p><p>And, oh man, Mark is kinda losing himself right there in his memories, the film in his head stuttering as his mind waxes poetry about the universe in Donghyuck’s eyes, the way they sparkle, the way Donghyuck’s always been so beautiful, so perfect, skin like fucking gold, mind so brilliant that Mark always regarded him on a par with himself, never as less. </p><p><i>Even Donghyuck’s teeth were just so––</i>, ah, he stops himself just before he downspirals into the endless vortex that is his love for his mate. He needs to go back to the memories, because death in the form of a fight that he can only lose is knocking on his door, woha wohaaa, and he refuses to go without the complete movie of his life flashing in front of his eyes.</p><p>The next ten years pass in a single flash, and Mark watches Donghyuck’s unique character getting affiliated to his unusual friendship with an Alpha - everyone agreeing so much with that explanation that no one really cares to look a bit closer. Ultimately, it’s the reason, why it took so long for anyone to realize what Donghyuck really was. </p><p>At first the memories are so beautiful. Mark watches himself falling in love with Donghyuck, sees it resonate with the Omega. Even without the pictures, he remembers how everything always came so naturally to them, holding hands, sharing secrets, then their first, shy kiss and then, later, touching each other everywhere, fascination in their eyes when it set off sparks all over their bodies. Mark loves the quietness of his memories, the way their days seemed so languid and at ease. </p><p>Of course that all went to shit when at seventeen, Donghyuck went through a crazy, absolutely unexpected, absolutely rare, freak second presentation. </p><p>One minute they were in Mark’s room on the floor, watching dance videos on Mark’s phone, the next second Donghyuck’s scent, which had gotten stronger over the last passing days, indicating his first heat which they had been preparing themselves for, exploded between them with the force of a nuclear bomb. </p><p>Mark screamed, then Donghyuck screamed, and then they blacked out for several moments, and when they came to, Mark’s teeth were so deep inside of Donghyuck’s neck that it was close to lethal, his hips already fucking into the Omega who lied motionless underneath him, body lax in submission, face wet with tears as he moaned and screamed and drooled on the floor while he took Mark’s knot.</p><p>It was only by sheer luck that Mark didn’t kill his parents that day. Both were away, only returning back late at night, and by then the first absolutely crazy phase of mating and claiming and bonding was almost over and Mark was kinda gaining back his senses, at least enough to not feel it in himself to attack on sight, which gave his shell shocked parents the needed seconds to comprehend and then get the fuck out of their house. </p><p>They only came back a week later, not sure if Mark and Donghyuck were still alive by then, but feeling very relieved to find them knocked out in Mark’s room. Mark was mostly fine, Donghyuck, though, looked like he’d been through a grinder, body bruised and bloody and littered all over with biting marks of varying depth. There was one that looked serious above his hip bone, the wound blood crusted and nasty, another, just as bad, on his shoulder, a few on his arms and legs. There were more down his spine but those weren’t going to leave deep scars at least. The most severe by far however, was the one on Donghyuck’s neck, so deep and vicious that the skin looked shredded, skin around it and down his body caked in blood and exudate, and it was honestly a real fucking mystery to them how Donghyuck was still alive when Mark had literally torn off chunks of his flesh.</p><p>When the newly bonded pair woke up hours later, it was to cleaned and medically attended wounds and to both their parents arguing in the living room. Mark was still a bit feral, eyes still gleaming red when he made his way downstairs, Donghyuck wobbling behind him. It was only the snarl he let out when his Omega whimpered at the increasing aggression in the air that had the adults shut up and snap their heads around to stare at them. </p><p>Turned out that Donghyuck’s parents, who, technically, <i>officially</i> had sold Donghyuck to Mark’s family little over a month ago, when it had been foreseeable that Donghyuck’s first heat would hit soon, were upset about the events that had occurred during the last few days. Especially considering the changes Donghyuck’s body had gone through.</p><p>It was then that Mark and Donghyuck realized that there was something crucially different about Donghyuck. Mark’s father dropped the magical word <i>Omega-X</i> first, face ashen, voice a whisper, and it was so unlike him that Mark needed a second in which he just stared at his dad, uncomprehendingly. </p><p>Then the realization hit with the force of another nuclear bomb, and it came with a whole body shiver, eyes widening as he spun around, grabbed his omega and pulled him against his chest, hand already slipping under Donghyuck’s shirt and sliding down into his shorts to slip between his legs. And yeah, his fingers dipped through wetness and soft flesh and then they slipped inside of Donghyuck, who squeaked and pressed his thighs shut, body shaking around Mark’s fingers as he tried his best not to moan. </p><p>Mark’s breath hitched, fingers twitching in Donghyuck’s warm and wet channel, and literally the only thing he thought was that he had licked Donghyuck so many times down there, how the fuck had he never noticed that the flesh between his legs had been changing, that it had been forming a passage solely common in male Omega-X types that hadn’t been born with a channel to their wombs. His second thought was, <i>what if he’s pregnant</i>, and that was the one that made his heartbeat stutter, red eyes gleaming for a second, dick hardening, but then Donghyuck whimpered and he snapped out of it and slid his fingers out of his Omega’s cunt. </p><p>It was really honestly only due to the fact that everyone inside the living room was mated that Mark didn’t lose it then and there and stayed calm. Donghyuck was shaking in his arms, still too dazed, still to caught in his arousal to be really fully there, and Mark needed to protect him, needed to make sure that no one came for him, for his wonderful, suddenly absolutely utterly terrifyingly rare and desired and endangered mate.</p><p><i>Thank fucking god</i>, his older Alpha brother had been given Donghyuck’s twin sister a year ago, before he had left home for uni. Thank god he was far far away. One thing less to worry about, though the increasingly upset glances that Donghyuck’s parents gave him and the way they stared at Donghyuck like they wanted to rip him out of Mark’s arms was making him nervous. Why the fuck were they staring at him like that.</p><p>He got it when they opened their mouths again, Donghyuck’s father more than his mother, naturally, complaining about the way they had given Donghyuck away for literally nothing, and that everything, including the price for their son, had to be changed and adjusted, <i>reevaluated</i>, now that he presented as an Omega-X, an <i>Omega- Exordium</i>, - l i t e r a l l y  -  a base code Omega genetically wise, which was a one to ten million occurrence, Donghyuck being the rarest kind out of that occurrence even, as the majority of them were female. </p><p><i>The fucking odds,</i> Mark thinks to himself as he watches that particular scene of his life movie. It’s still so damn unbelievable, even though all of this happened years ago.</p><p>But anyways, back to the memory, in which then-Mark just started tuning out the increasingly whiny complaints of Donghyuck’s father while his own father was answering in a more and more frustrated way. Mark watches then-Mark losing his interest in the argument with every passing second as Donghyuck, still pressed against him, started nibbling his neck, body twisting a little until he had one of Mark’s legs between his own, immediately rutting against it, unable to help himself. </p><p>In the memory, no one even cares about that display of obscenity, not when it's so normal in their society, but Mark remembers that the fact that he had been able to suddenly distinctively <i>feel</i> Donghyuck’s brand new <i>pussy</i> sliding up and down his leg, had made him feel all wobbly. He remembers instinct and need and the occuring fear that his mate might have been pregnant already, swirling in his head and mixing into a helpless blob of chaos, until he succumbed to Donghyuck’s wanton whimpers and slipped his hands between his Omega’s legs again. </p><p>The fact that he ended up fucking Donghyuck right there, at the threshold of his living room, ultimately ended all arguments between their parents. The visualization of Mark’s claim on Donghyuck apparently did the trick and Donghyuck’s parents left with their teeth gritted, annoyed but helpless when Mark snarled and roared at them, deeply knotted into their son, ready to kill them even with Donghyuck between his legs if he had to. </p><p>That was kinda how Donghyuck’s first heat passed. A week later, when they were fully sane again, he was registered in the databank of all individuals who tested positive as Omega-Xs, his status printed neatly on his new ID, right under the Name of his newly registered owner and mate, Mark Lee. </p><p>With Donghyuck finalized registration, they were informed that there were now 682 (living) Omega-Xs in the international databank, and that Donghyuck was the 69th registered male one, a fact that made them laugh until they were wheezing and finish off the day with doing a 69 themselves just for the fucks of it. </p><p>It was the last thing they were able to laugh about, because pulling Donghyuck out of school and making him disappear from the face of the earth raised questions fast. Soon enough Donghyuck’s baby brother, Jisung, naively blabbed out everything he had overheard his parents talk about at home. He shared the stories with his friends at kindergarten, but eventually one of the teachers heard it, too, and then the news spread like wildfire.  </p><p>And suddenly Mark and Donghyuck were the talk of the town.</p><p>Suddenly everything made sense, suddenly everyone seemed to realize overnight why Donghyuck had always been so weird, so unique, so unlike any other Omega. Suddenly a million people thought about him actively and started to have opinions. Suddenly everyone at school raved about how Donghyuck’s personality made so much sense after his <i>second presentation</i>. </p><p>By then Donghyuck hadn’t been at school anymore, had already been isolated at Mark’s place and gotten homeschooled, but Mark, who had to go back to school after the insanity of Donghyuck’s heat had passed, had to endure all the gossip, all the things everyone suddenly had to say about his mate. And it had driven him insane, because Donghyuck had always been the way he simply had been, <i>had always been just himself</i>, and it wasn’t for others to dissect and analyze him, to try to understand him when they never bothered to really get to know him in the first place. </p><p>For a short while the gossip was all he had to endure, though,  then, suddenly, the challenges started. </p><p>At first it were Alphas around his age that came up to him and formally challenged him to fights over Donghyuck’s ownership. They were easy to beat, because even before mating Donghyuck he’d always been one of the strongest of his peers, his bond to his endangered Omega only boosting his strength to protect him better. </p><p>But then older Alphas started to show up, and they were increasingly harder to fight until one day Mark almost got killed while beating down another opponent. </p><p>That day, when he returned home beaten bloody and broken, his father took him aside to propose the only solution there was: binding his life to Donghyuck’s and vice versa, making it impossible for anyone else than Mark to have him, since legal ownership meant beating Mark, <i>killing Mark</i>, which consequently would kill Donghyuck, too. </p><p>Losing Donghyuck was not an option, neither for Mark nor for Donghyuck himself, who didn’t want to be anyone’s Omega but Mark’s and would rather die than be owned by some stranger who killed the love of his life. </p><p>So they did it, the life bonding thing, and got that registered as well before spreading the news around their small town for everyone to hear. Instantly, the challenges stopped, and even though they were noisy and often unbearable the people of their town were clever enough to keep word of Donghyuck’s existence within their borders so that no one from farther away came for them. </p><p>Two years pass in another flash in front of Mark’s eyes, and then they are nineteen, and Mark gets scouted by this big name agency for his dancing and he goes, after weeks of talking through it, after lots of tears and whispers of love and the promise to return soon, <i>he goes</i>, and that, like, phenomenally, bites him in the ass. Because back to the present day he sits in Johnny’s room with the whole pack staring at him and Taeyong, waiting for their leader to attack and end him.</p><p>Ah, yes. Mark is quite fucked. </p><p>He keeps still when Taeyong slowly, cautiously stands up from the chair he’d been folded in, but he can’t help the snarls when the leader takes a step forward in his direction, hands raising in slow motion in a non-threatening gesture of surrender. That throws Mark off enough to notice a few things.</p><p>Taeyong’s still extremely pale in the face, Mark notes absentmindedly as he shift his weight, body turning a little to keep the most optimal fighting angle. Taeyong also doesn’t look feral or aggressive or instinct driven either, he looks <i>miserable</i> if at all, like he’d rather be anywhere than here in this room, facing the mate of an Omega that all his instincts as an Alpha must urge him to fight for. </p><p>Only that he doesn’t move, body standing still and absolutely defenseless in front of Mark, not even his pheromones changing or his dominance rising, though his scent is still bitter, mixing unpleasantly with Mark’s unhappy one. </p><p>“I’m not gonna fight you, Mark,” Taeyong says, and Mark’s first instinctive thought to that is, <i>bullshit</i>, though he doesn’t say it.</p><p>But Taeyong sees his mouth twitch and knows exactly what he must be thinking, because he sighs, deeply, a sound of suffering from the very core of his soul, and he tips his head back, exposes his neck – and just like that the balance in the room crashes around them as the ranks in the pack shift, catapulting Mark to the top.</p><p>Mark gasps, and promptly collapses on the floor when the weight of every pack member’s presence slams into him, and he outright <i>whimpers</i> when five bonds latch onto the core of his soul, intertwining with his own. It takes everything in him not to faint on the spot as he quickly, instinctively, shields his matebond to Donghyuck from them.</p><p>A second passes and then the pressure suddenly lifts as Taeyong, now the pack’s second, shoulders a third of the weight, another third getting pushed on Johnny who looks…. well. Not happy, but that’s probably due to the fact that Mark just jumped his rank, even though Mark outranking him would have been only a matter of time anyways.</p><p>“I’m not gonna fight you, do you believe me now?” Taeyong repeats and Mark swallows and nods, any leftover aggression bleeding out of his system. But it makes no sense, it absolutely doesn’t. </p><p>It’s one thing that no one tried to attack him and fight him for Donghyuck back in their hometown anymore, because their town is really fucking small and literally everyone knows them and doesn’t want them end up dead. But it’s an entirely different thing here, where Donghyuck is just a vague idea of someone desirable, an object of prestige that no Alpha can possibly resist.</p><p>Mark dying and Donghyuck consequently dying as well are just words, and, realistically speaking, no Alpha that doesn’t know them both and at least sees proof of their life-bond would care. </p><p>Taeyong’s desintrest doesn’t make sense.</p><p>“How…, but why– hyung. How can you not––” Mark stammers, still reeling from his sudden position as the pack’s leader, still overwhelmed and wobbly, but needing answers.</p><p>Taeyong takes another of his longsuffering sighs, and then he looks at everyone in the pack, contemplating, eyes razor sharp, gaze resting on everyone for a moment, before finally focusing on Mark.</p><p>“There’s something I have to tell you all,” he says slowly, and he hesitates, scent flaring for a second before it mellows out again. “There’s a reason why I won’t fight you for your mate.”</p><p>He pauses, hands balling to fists, and he’s pale, he’s still so fucking pale, but his eyes have a hard glint in them and Mark knows that Taeyong prepares himself, that his whole body tenses over, ready to strike should anyone dare to come at him.</p><p>“I ...have a secret, too,” he says, and his voice sounds just as hard as his gaze feels as it burns through Mark.  “And it’s time to share it with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you’re asking yourselves “why the fuck did mark leave donghyuck”...wait for it, lol.</p><p>also:</p><p>me: chapters are short haha<br/>me, a whole clown. </p><p>next up: more secrets, more explanations concerning hyuck's status, more markhyuck</p><p>also: does anyone have a theory about Taeyong's secret?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There should literally be nothing, <i>nothing</i>, that’s able to beat Mark’s secret. </p><p>And yet, somehow here they are, close to hyperventilating in disbelief after Taeyong just revealed his. </p><p>It’s a different kind of stunned silence that follows. The slightly hostile, mostly grossed out kind where no one knows what to say. </p><p>“You… you’re–” Johnny tries, voice faint after Taeyong spilled it all and then waited for them to digest. “You–– I got beaten in rank by a… by a….”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes narrow at Johnny’s increasingly reproachful voice and at the way his thoughts are so absolutely blatantly written all over his face.</p><p>“You got beaten by a knot sucker,” Yuta breathes out, and his words are vile, usually reason for any Alpha to explode and attack, but he says it in such an absolutely baffled way with no malice behind it at all that no one even reacts.</p><p>No one but Taeyong, of course, who sucks in a breath, eyes sharpening as they bore into Yuta.</p><p>“Don’t forget that I’m still the most powerful Alpha in the room. I gave Mark my position, not my strength, i can still kill you all.”</p><p>I <i>will</i> kill you all, goes unsaid, but they see it in the way Taeyong’s eyes stare hard and icily at them all. </p><p>That’s when Jaehyun starts squirming in Johnny’s lap, his eyes, too, as wide as saucers as he keeps staring at Taeyong, but other than that he’s relaxed and pliant still, his gaze warm, his face soft and carefully open. He huffs in frustration when Johnny doesn’t let go of him fast enough, but then slips off his mate’s cock with as sigh before he crawls across the bed, body on full display, but not in the least ashamed as he reaches for Taeyong. </p><p>“Taeyongie,” he murmurs, and with his sweet voice come his sweet pheromones, his comforting scent of lilacs and something soft and cottony that covers and diffuses the aggression in the air so fast that it throws off their balance.</p><p>Taeyong blinks, and he can’t help himself but take Jaehyun’s outstretched hand, something that usually always provokes Johnny’s possessive side at least enough to growl at him, but there is nothing this time, only baffled speechlessness on Jaehyun’s mate’s face as he watches them.  </p><p>“It’s okay Taeyongie,” Jaehyun coos as he pulls the Alpha by his hand until Taeyong stumbles a little and falls forward to where Jaehyun still kneels on the bed. </p><p>The Omega wraps his arms around him, gently pressing Taeyong close, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he covers Taeyong with his sweet scent, all the aggression bleeding out of the Alpha as he goes lax in Jaehyun’s arms.</p><p>“No one will hurt you,” Jaehyun murmurs, and even though his voice is quiet everyone hears him. “We’re your <i>pack</i>.”</p><p>He turns his head to nip on Taeyong’s neck, smile spreading on his lips when Taeyong squirms in his arms.</p><p>“My Johnny isn’t a stupid knothead. No one will hurt you, they’re good.”</p><p>And, woha, Mark glances around the room at that, taking in the way the faces of his fellow Alpha brothers are still absolutely colorless and full of ...well. Something weird kinda, guilt mostly and shame. All just barely visible above a mask of expressionlessness that’s been put into place in a hasty and poorly made attempt to hide their disgust. Mark knows his face looks the same, but inside his chest he feels a sting at Jaehyun’s words.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who you love,” Jaehyun continues, and Mark feels sick. Because it matters. It matters so much in a case like Taeyong’s. It matters so damn fucking much, but he wishes it didn't, wishes he wouldn’t react like this, so instinctively sickened.</p><p>“If you love Alphas instead of Omegas that’s okay. You’re still you.”</p><p>And that...that kinda does it, out of Jaehyun’s mouth it somehow sounds ten times worse than out of Taeyong’s. </p><p>Mark just barely keeps his stomach from flipping from queasiness, but Yuta actually dry heaves, face pained as he really tries to keep it hidden. In the packbonds that, as pack Alpha, Mark now has access to, he feels him hurting, desperately clinging to Jaehyun’s words because he’d like them to be true so much.</p><p>Somehow that’s a comfort and Mark finds solace in the fact that he isn’t the only one ashamed of his reaction.</p><p>“Jaehyun,” Johnny says after a while of that uncomfortable silence settling around them again. “I think Taeyong-  ...Taeyong’s gonna be fine even if you don’t… don’t cradle him like that. Come… come here, sweetheart, come back to Alpha.”</p><p>“But I wanna stay here,” Jaehyun pouts, and it’s astonishing, really, how fast Johnny’s face crumples. “Taeyongie needs me.”</p><p>And maybe he really does. The Alpha looks kinda pale and pained in Jaehyun’s arms, wounded somehow, and Mark feels that stab of guilt intensify, and then, suddenly, <i>anger</i>.</p><p>It’s not his own, he realizes in confusion, and when he lets his gaze wander around the room his eyes fall on Doyoung, who sits quiet and motionless, but whose eyes look like they’re blazing fire, a heated kind of expression in them that Mark doesn’t understand.</p><p>Doyoung catches him staring and scowls, a hiss passing his lips that Mark forces his inner Alpha to ignore. He can’t help the answering growl, though, even though he keeps his dominance in check, uninterested in forcing Doyoung down in submission. </p><p>The small sound is enough to shake Doyoung out of his quietness at least. The anger that isn’t his own burns in his chest, intensifies for a moment, before Mark instinctively takes a hold on it and forces it down a little, eyes blinking in fascination when Doyoung’s tense posture relaxes.</p><p>Huh, Mark thinks, baffled. But he’s pack Alpha now, he guesses, so managing his pack members’ emotions is a thing now too, apparently. </p><p>“He’s right,” Doyoung’s voice pulls him from that thought. It has everyone else in the room snapping to attention, too, everyone turning to look at him, everyone silent in their confusion until Doyoung decides to stand up from the floor and take a step in Jaehyun’s and Taeyong’s direction. </p><p>Immediately, Taeyong tenses and starts growling quietly in Jaehyun’s arms. It makes the Omega shiver, but, to Mark’s absolutely, utterly embarrassed horror, in arousal. <i>That</i> however, makes Johnny growl, though he ends up looking more than scandalized when Taeyong lifts his head from where it’s pressed against Jaehyun’s chest to snarl and snap at Johnny, effectively shutting the less dominant Alpha up.</p><p>After that small display of dominance, which reminds everyone in the room again that Taeyong is fully capable of disemboweling them all, everyone watches with bated breath as Doyoung takes another small step in Taeyong’s direction. </p><p>Another warning growl rises from Taeyong’s throat and Mark feels both dread and then white hot embarrassment again when Jaehyun moans quietly. </p><p>“Can you snap out of it,” he barks at the Omega, only feeling slightly bad when Jaehyun jolts and then blushes up to the tips of his ears.</p><p> “And <i>you</i>,” he snaps at Doyoung, but then stops talking abruptly when his stomach does a sudden, nauseating somersault at the way Doyoung whines at him in submission and then exposes his neck. </p><p>Mark gapes, his thoughts and emotions running wild inside of him as he takes Doyoung’s display of respect and shoves it somewhere it pleases the most base, most animalistic part of him. He needs to concentrate, but his Alpha is growling in satisfaction and that… that doesn’t feel bad, but Mark can’t deal with that right now. </p><p>He forces his body to start talking again, before Doyoung can take another step towards Taeyong and make him snap and end all their lives in a bloodbath. </p><p>“Sit down!” he finally says. “And leave Taeyong alone! Talk from where you sit, you’re making us all nervous.”</p><p>By <i>us</i> he means himself, because Taeyong looks ready to explode any second, and not even Jaehyun’s sweet pheromones are helping anymore. </p><p>Doyoung huffs, lips pursing as he pouts, <i>he pouts</i>, at Mark, only for a millisecond, but still, and then obediently sits down on the floor, kinda right in front of Jaehyun and Taeyong.</p><p>He looks up at them and Mark has a split second to realize that he allowed Doyoung to continue to talk, but before he can scream and tell him to keep quiet, Doyoung opens his mouth and repeats his words.</p><p>“He’s right, Jaehyunnie I mean. It doesn’t matter, Taeyong hyung. Not ...not to me.”</p><p>The silence that follows is so utterly stunned that Mark hears his heartbeat pulsing in his ears. </p><p>Now that he’s pack Alpha, Mark can feel the chaos in the pack bonds, the way everyone needs a moment and then reacts differently to Doyoung’s words. Johnny and Yuta are mostly shock and shame, though there is an unwilling admiring edge to Yuta’s emotions. Jaehyun is almost bursting with happiness, his feelings bleeding into the bond he shares with his mate which makes Johnny soften up visibly, fondness for his mate mixing with his initial shock, which makes for a really interesting mixture of confusion, until it settles into something that isn’t quite acceptance, but similar enough. </p><p>Taeyong, though. There is the same shock in him, too, more of the pleasantly surprised kind (which makes sense), but there is also dread (which doesn’t make sense), which leads to something in him…. something deeply buried under a wall of ice and strength he put up around himself, and no matter how insistently Mark digs, he can’t pass through Taeyong’s barrier. </p><p>He stops trying when Taeyong sends him a warning glare, and focuses on Doyoung instead, the only one still feeling entirely, eerily calm, absolutely in balance with himself and the situation in the room. He looks serene, kind of. Untouchable somehow. Mark envies him for a second, before he realizes that he, too, can be like that, if he just accepts Taeyong and stops being an idiot. </p><p><i>”Can you, tho?”</i> he suddenly hears a voice mock him in his head. And his heart squeezes together painfully at it, before it beats so violently against his ribs that it hurts. <i>”You were born an idiot,”</i> the voice laughs, affectionate, warm, so so fond. <i>”Must be hard to stop being one.”</i></p><p>Mark swallows and gently, carefully, pushes the voice out of his head, keeps it close to his heart instead before he locks it away. </p><p>It can’t be real, he knows. Donghyuck isn’t close enough to talk to him through their bond, it’s impossible. And even if he was, Mark doubts that he’d speak this sweetly to him, this affectionate and warm. </p><p>It’s been so long since he last saw his mate, since he last talked to him even. For over a year now he lived in constant fear of being discovered as a mated Alpha, even just calling his Omega had been absolutely out of question, not with the way he’d been the focus of his hyungs. </p><p>But I’m pack Alpha now, he thinks, the realization jolting through him as it suddenly makes him understand why <i>exactly</i> Taeyong gave up his position for him. It makes him gasp, mouth theatrically falling open and all, and the eyes of everyone snap back at him, everyone thinking “What Now” so loudly that it’s blatantly written on all their faces.</p><p>“Hyung!” Mark cries out and he stares at Taeyong, entirely dismissing the deadly seriousness of the moment before. He has other things to worry about now. Taeyong stares at him warily, not yet realizing that this is not about him, but about something entirely else. </p><p>“Hyung, I’m pack Alpha!” Mark yells, and his voice is so loud that it makes Jaehyun flinch, though no one else reacts for a moment, before Taeyong tilts his head, confused.</p><p>“I’m aware?” he offers, and Mark is close to hyperventilating, because, <i>doesn’t Taeyong get it? Or is it because Taeyong thought from the beginning that Mark got it and that it wasn’t necessary to point it out? Whatever it is, Mark’s about to lose it, to burst from the sudden realization that as pack Alpha… he can… he can––</i></p><p>“I can bring Donghyuck here!” he bursts out, voice breaking in the middle of the sentence from excitement.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“I couldn’t before––” Mark mutters, not even reacting in the slightest when the rest of the pack exchanges weird glances with each other. “Not with Johnny hyung and you outranking me, but Donghyuck is my mate– he takes my rank, which makes him outrank you all, too. It’s possible to bring him here now…”</p><p>He runs feverish hands through his hair, talking more to himself than to anyone else.</p><p>“Of course we’d have to hide his status, he can’t come with us like Jaehyun hyung, but he could be here, he could live with me, h––”</p><p>“Why was it impossible to have him here actually?” Yuta interrupts and When Mark looks up he sees that his whole pack is staring at him and that jaehyun is back in Johnny’s arms while Taeyong sits next to Doyoung, eyes closed as he leans his body against the other Alpha. </p><p>The sight makes Mark’s chest feel light and airy, something fluttering in it as he thinks about Donghyuck joining them all, adding to the weird closeness they all share with each other. Yuta still seems a bit uneasy about Taeyong’s confession, but the rest of the pack, Doyoung and Jaehyun mostly, influence them all. Mark feels it in himself, too, the way he doesn’t react as crudely as ten minutes ago, the way he comes to accept it in a way that feels natural. Already he wonders why he’d reacted that much when Doyoung had been so right. Taeyong was just Taeyong, it didn’t change him at all. </p><p>The memory of Donghyuck’s voice lurks at the edge of his mind, ready to laugh at him again, and Mark feels a yearning so deep and heavy that it shakes him up, makes him ache and feel the loss of his mate’s bond in his soul with an intensity that hurts.</p><p>“Omega-X aren’t submissive,” he answers, finally, and it’s almost comical how everyone flinches <i>again</i>, Johnny even groaning and muttering: “Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse anymore.” into Jaehyun’s hair.</p><p>“What…. <i>what</i>?” Yuta asks, “Sorry, I think… i got that wrong…. What did you say?”</p><p>Mark sighs, then straightens up and stares at all his pack mates. It’s only Jaehyun who doesn’t look confused or shocked at all and that’s because as an Omega he probably learned <i>all</i> about Omega-<i>Exordiums</i>, about all their idiosyncrasies. </p><p>“Omega-Xs aren’t submissive,” Mark repeats, slowly. </p><p>He sees the color drain from all the Alphas’ faces and wonders if they really didn’t know, wonders if he had known this before Donghyuck had presented or if he’d only learned about it after. Donghyuck’s non-submissiveness had never been an issue nor a surprise to him since he grew up with him and always had known that he was different, but it was a typical Omega-X trait apparently. Something that made them so endangered, because…</p><p>“That’s why it was impossible. When we first became a group you all outranked me. Had Donghyuck been here… had he not submitted to anything you said… you would have hurt him, maybe even killed him.”</p><p>“He’s telling the truth,” Jaehyun says softly when all the Alpha’s look doubtful at Mark’s words. “Omega-X are not like other Omegas. You’re prolly all thinking <i>”i’d never hurt an Omega”</i>, but that’s because you only know normal Omegas. You wouldn’t hurt me, because I’d always react submissive to your anger and make you forgive me and unable to hurt me.”</p><p>They all stare at him until Jaehyun squirms in Johnny’s lap, his soft lilac scent sharpening a little as he wordlessly makes them pay attention.</p><p>“Omega-X are not submissive,” he too, tells them, and his voice is insistent, utterly serious, because he wants them to understand this.</p><p>“They die– the get <i>killed</i> easily. It’s really… bad,” Jaehyun struggles for words, visibly upset, and that’s when Mark decides to take over, but only after pushing love and affection into the bond he shares with Johnny and his mate. It makes both flush and glow a little with happiness, and Mark blinks, baffled, having not expected that reaction. </p><p>“Donghyuck’s scent... it’s crazy addictive, even to Betas, even… even to Omegas. So everyone wants to swarm around him, but that’s what makes it all so dangerous. Omega-X rank lowest in dominance usually, that means before I started climbing ranks, even Jaehyun without a mate would have outranked him. And since Donghyuck’s not submissive and very very <i>very</i> stubborn,” Mark hides a smile at that, “Chances are that he’d have disregarded a direct order sooner or later, or casually disrespected one of you. None of you would have taken kindly to that, you’d have leashed out. It wasn’t an option to have him here.”</p><p>Mark quiets down and stares at them, relief flooding his body when he sees understanding on all their faces.</p><p>“Huh, and then there was also the Issue with Taeyong, I guess?” Doyoung asks, and he hums thoughtfully when Mark nods.</p><p>“Yeah, that too. I outranked you and Yuta hyung kinda fast, you wouldn’t have challenged me for him. And Johnny hyung is mated, so his interest in Donghyuck would have been small and he would have never considered breaking his bond with Jaehyun just to get Donghyuck–” </p><p>Both Johnny and Jaehyun shudder at that, clinging tighter to each other and throwing him a scandalized glare, but Mark doesn’t look at them, still caught up in explaining himself. It’s good practice, he thinks, privately and only to himself. Sooner or later he’ll have to explain all his reasons to Donghyuck, too. And that won’t be as easy, won’t be as uncomplicated as telling his hyungs. </p><p>“A- Anyway,” he continues. “Taeyong hyung… Taeyongie hyung was the problem. I didn’t know– <i>uhhh I mean</i>, no one knew that Taeyong hyung actually–– <i>I mean</i>. That he doesn’t like… Omegas…” Mark stutters, cheeks tinting pink until Taeyong takes pity on him and sighs, waving with his hands to signal that it’s okay, that he can talk about it. </p><p>“I was scared that you’d find out about him and take him from me. We’re not only bonded as mates, but bonded for life. We can’t be broken apart without dying… He can’t be won from me, if I die he dies, if he dies I die. Everything about him… <i>about us</i>, made it impossible to have him here.”</p><p>“But you’re pack Alpha now,” Taeyong says, quietly. </p><p>“I’m pack Alpha now,” Mark confirms with a half hearted smile. “And i want my mate, I want him so much hyung, I feel only half alive without him.”</p><p>He gets up then, looks at all his hyungs, sees the pity in their eyes and knows they understood. It’s easy for him to kneel on the ground, pack Alpha or not, this is not about pride, this is about something way more important, way more precious. He bows down, forehead on the floor and hears them all gasp, because it’s so incredibly against their instincts, so absolutely against the essence of their souls, to have their pack Alpha like this.</p><p>“Help me protect him,” he says, he <i>pleads</i>, head pressing even harder against the floor. “I can’t do it alone, we’re too big, too famous. Too many eyes are watching us constantly. Please help me protect him, he’s…” Mark hesitates, then, slowly, bends back to meet their eyes again. </p><p>Taeyong is already smiling and nodding at him, Johnny has his arms wrapped tightly around his mate, nodding at him from where he has his head pressed sideways on top of Jaehyun’s head, Yuta and Doyoung just look at him, faces set. He can trust them, Mark knows, and for the first time he really, honestly, <i>feels</i> it, deep in his soul. He can trust them with his life, and that’s what he’ll do.</p><p>“He’s my whole world,” he finishes. “Please help me protect him.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"but this didn't explain shit, you said next chapter will explain it all"</p><p>I LIED 🔥 🔥 🔥 </p><p>next chapter, FINALLY: Donghyuck. we waited long enough, this was supposed<br/>to be a smut fic, why did all this plot even happen. </p><p>ALSO: this is the most unedited chapter to date, because i struggled a lot while writing it<br/>and just wanted it gone. most of it was finished half a week ago, but then i got stuck and<br/>i was so sick of it. so this is 100% just typed down, i didn't look through it again,<br/>sorry for the drop in quality  uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Donghyuck is, for some reason, less of an issue to their management than their change in pack dynamics. </p><p>It kinda makes sense, since no one besides Mark’s pack knows what Donghyuck really is. Mark only tells management what he must, tells them about his Omega mate that he left behind in his hometown and that he now misses so much since they hardly ever get days off anymore. He shows them a picture, coats his voice in wistfulness as he tells them about Donghyuck, how he’s been popping knots without relief for over a year, how he needs his tiny vulnerable mate by his side –– and management is sold.</p><p>They groan and moan, spit bitter words of Mark being a liar while they flail around with his contract in their hands, but ultimately they grit their teeth and allow it. Maybe because Mark has the decency to look ashamed at the fact that back then he signed with them while assuring them that he was an unmated Alpha. </p><p>Johnny and Taeyong are with him when he spills about their new pack dynamics next, and this time management outright whines, all eyes on Taeyong who just scowls and shrugs at them, not in the mood to play nice. </p><p>There’s nothing management can do about the change in their pack order, but on their way out and to the elevator Mark isn’t the only one who sees the betrayal shine deep and reproachful in their eyes. </p><p>Taeyong’s the one who tells him not to mind, but it’s a little hard when on Mark’s other side, Johnny walks silent and gloomy, his whole stance so utterly passive aggressive that Taeyong snaps and punches him in the face as soon as the elevator doors close behind them. </p><p>“Can you get a grip,” Taeyong sneers as he watches Johnny wipe blood from his nose and Mark really really hopes that it doesn’t have to get remodeled again, because they have no time for shit like that. </p><p>Johnny growls low in his throat, eyes flashing red and mouth twitching, but before something nasty can slip out of it, Taeyong tells him to shut it.</p><p>“I know <i>exactly</i> why you act like a selfish fucking child, Seo, drop it!” he scoffs, “If you’re this unhappy about Mark jumping ranks, challenge his position as leader. Just know that I’ll take it from you after – so cut that crap!”</p><p>Johnny’s growls turn into huffs at that, red eyes turning back to brown as the tension bleeds out of his body. But the scowl stays in his face and his eyes are hard when he stares at Mark. </p><p>“Hyung,” Mark finds it in himself to address him, and to his surprise he looks Johnny straight in the eyes, not dropping his gaze in submission like he would have done only a day ago. “My dominance… it’s growing, and it’s only gonna keep growing, because of Hyuck. My mate is… he’s, <i>you know what he is</i>. It triggers me. I need to be stronger–– the strongest, so i can protect him.” Mark hesitates, but then adds, “Yeah, you’re more dominant than me, but in a few days when Hyuck’s here, that’ll change. You’d lose your rank anyway.”</p><p>Unsurprisingly, his words make Johnny growl again, but his eyes stay brown and that’s… honestly, that’s good, something Mark didn’t expect. He holds Johnny’s gaze until the older looks away first and something weirdly, pleasantly, clicks into place in the pack bonds.</p><p>Taeyong breathes out, a soft, pleased sound while Johnny sniffs unhappily, but he says nothing as he wipes the last of the blood from his nose and upper lip. </p><p>“Okay,” Mark breathes, stunned, when inside of him the chaos that were the pack bonds finally come to rest. “Okay, let’s...just. Let’s grab lunch and go home.”</p><p>Internally, Mark thinks, <i>that wasn’t so bad,</i> but then he remembers that Donghyuck, the real problem at hand, still doesn’t know about anything that’s going on and the feelings of relief and lightheartedness snuff out of existence. </p><p>The elevator doors open and Taeyong nudges him out when he hesitates to move, but suddenly Mark really honestly genuinely doesn’t want to go home anymore. Going home means that he'll have to call his parents to explain the situation, and that comes with the possibility of encountering Donghyuck on the other end of the line. 	</p><p>"And why would that be a bad thing?" Jaehyun asks him later, back at the dorm, when Mark runs up and down his room and mutters nervously to himself. It's to prepare himself mentally, but of course, in a noisy pack like theirs, he's never truly left alone as he wishes.</p><p>Mark only spares the Omega on his bed a quick glance, before he continues running up and down his room, nerves so raw he feels prickly and oddly skittish. It's not like Jaehyun expects him to answer, since Mark didn't reply to any of his former attempts of smalltalk.</p><p>It's weird to have an audience in a moment like this when he feels so vulnerable, and it's even more weird to have Jaehyun be that audience. But all attempts to remove him, both by Mark and Johnny, proofed themselves futile, and in the end Mark gave up and allowed Jaehyun to stay. Apart from the occasional huffs and sighs, Jaehyun's a quiet guest, though his presence, even though he's clad in one of Johnny's old tees and shorts for once, is somewhat enough of a distraction to throw Mark off anyway.</p><p>He has to concentrate and to come up with a strategy. The more urgent the phone call to his parents becomes, the more Mark realizes how badly he fucked up in the last one and a half year. </p><p>He isolated himself like a coward, he admits to himself. He cut all communication with Donghyuck, didn't call, didn't even send him a simple text, because he'd been too afraid to get caught and, consequently, get them both killed. But he should have found a way somehow, should have made sure to connect with Donghyuck besides the cryptic and vague questions he sent as texts to his parents only to get just as cryptic and vague replies back.</p><p>Mark sighs, misery almost making him whine at the thought of his mate, but before the sound can leave his throat, Jaehyun actually whines first.</p><p>"You're stinking up the room with all that sulking!" he scolds, and what he means are Mark's pheromones, the way his earthy leafy scent turns into the bad kind of rotting autumn odor.</p><p>"You're free to leave my room if you hate it so much," Mark growls, but Jaehyun only spreads himself wider on his bed, annoyance all over his pretty face.</p><p>"I told you I need to be here! You're my pack Alpha now, I need to be close to you sometimes, and I need your scent to smother me to feel safe! Taeyong always made sure to give me all the hugs," Jaehyun sits back up at that and stares at him reproachfully before he adds, "He made sure to cuddle me, that's important, Mark! You have to cuddle your pack Omega! Omegas need their cuddles!"</p><p>"Go to Johnny then."</p><p>Jaehyun throws a pillow at him.</p><p>"Johnny's different! He's <i>mate</i>, I need <i>pack Alpha</i>, dumbass!"</p><p>Mark sighs, momentarily distracted from his misery as he focuses on Jaehyun. The Omega is still glaring at him, Mark's bedcover wrapped around his body, arms hugging one of Mark's pillows to his chest. He's been like this since Mark first entered his room and found the Omega dozing in it, what's new is the scowl on Jaehyun's face.</p><p>An urgent stab of guilt in his chest tells Mark to fix that quickly.</p><p>"Fine," he sighs, and he takes a deep breath before he walks to his bed and gets on it, Jaehyun eagerly wiggling around until he rolls stupidly into Mark's open arms. Oddly enough, Mark calms down, all his anxiety bleeding out of his system as soon as he holds the Omega against his chest and breathes in his clean and soft scent.</p><p>"Better?" Jaehyun asks after a short moment of silence, and Mark, still too stunned, only nods.</p><p>It makes Jaehyun smile, more of his lilac scent spreading in the air around them until Mark feels so relaxed and soothed that he's almost boneless around Jaehyun's solid form.</p><p>“You know, you just gotta do it, the call thing,” Jaehyun says after a long moment of them just basking in each others presence. “There is no perfect plan to this, you just have to do it.”</p><p>Mark groans and nods, but his arms around Jaehyun tighten a little, body tensing up again. Jaehyun sighs, his body pumping out more relaxing pheromones, scent intensifying so thickly in the air that it starts spinning in Mark’s head, making him all sluggish and slow.</p><p>“‘mh not gonna fuck you,” he slurs at Jaehyun, but the Omega just scoffs in disbelief and pushes out of his arms, eyes narrowing when he takes in Mark’s stupid and dazed state. </p><p>“Ah– <i>oups</i>!” Jaehyun’s scent thins out in the air just as sudden as it intensified, and Mark breathes easier again, eyes blinking at the flustered Omega before he groans. </p><p>“I just wanted to help you relax!” Jaehyun whines, scandalized when Mark pushes him away, and then <i>even farther away</i> with his feet. “You started tensing up all over again! Which doesn’t even make sense– you got the hardest part all handled already, or not? Management allowed you to bring your mate, or not?”</p><p>“No,” Mark groans, “That’s not the hardest part–”</p><p>“What? Why? What did they say?”</p><p>Mark groans again and rubs one of his palms over his face, but when Jaehyun moves to crawl closer to him he uses the same hand to keep the Omega away. </p><p>“They didn’t say much, they agreed to it in like five seconds and that was it.”</p><p>“What?” Jaehyun looks entirely baffled, “Didn’t they at least ask some questions or something?”</p><p>“They just wanted to know how I managed to function so long without my mate by my side.”</p><p>Silence. Then,</p><p>“<i>Fuck,</i> I completely forgot about that! How, actually, did you manage to do that? <i>Ahhh–––</i>” Jaehyun gasps, mouth dropping open as he suddenly cries out so loud that Mark jolts on the bed. “Wait! Nevermind, I don’t care how you did it,  –how did <i>your Omega</i> survive more than a year without you?! That’s impossible!” He flails, face looking pale and sickly all of a sudden as he stares at Mark. “Not having our Alphas around...That’s like... it’s hell! It’s painful– it’s so bad!”</p><p>Mark <i>siiiiiighs</i>, long and suffering, hands reaching out to calm down the visibly upset Omega in front of him before Johnny catches on to whatever upset emotions Jaehyun might leak into their bond. The last thing he needs right now is an angry Alpha growling at him for upsetting their mate.</p><p>“I sent my dirty clothes home. Regularly. The shirts and sweatshirts I slept in and other stuff full of my scent…”</p><p>He doesn’t say what else he sent home, but Jaehyun is clever and shameless and he stares at Mark until the Alpha blushes, an embarrassed: “<i>Don’t say it</i>–” leaving his mouth the same moment Jaehyun blurts out a delighted: “Your filthy underwear?” </p><p>Mark groans, but he doesn’t deny it, only pushes the Omega away from himself again, this time with his hands. Jaehyun slides across his bed while giggling, but he sobers up when Mark lets go of him in favor of wrapping his arms around himself. He takes in Mark’s miserable state and doesn’t understanding a thing. </p><p>“But like… if management greenlighted it all and your mate is happy and ready at home... what got you this pissy and nervous? What’s keeping you from calling home?”</p><p>Mark bites his lips, scent souring again, before he says, “Donghyuck… I didn’t call or text him in over a year.”</p><p>Silence again.</p><p>“He probably hates me now.”</p><p>Pause.</p><p>“I’d hate myself, too. I, like, <i>neglected</i> him. He’s been locked up at my parents’ home all this time while I got to live my life and all– he probably doesn’t love me anymore, and I really–”</p><p>“<i>Mark</i>,” Jaehyun interrupts him, and there is a weird kind of smile on his face, somewhat soft, somewhat motherly, though that doesn’t make sense. “Before you freak out, I can tell you– no, <i>as an Omega, I can assure you</i>– your mate doesn’t hate you. You guys are bonded in a way not even me and Johnny are. He would never ever hate you– but you need to be brave and call home, now.”</p><p>And just like that Jaehyun reaches for Mark’s abandoned phone on the bed, tongue clicking when he swipes it open and chooses the speed dial on one, unsurprised when it connects to Mark’s home.  </p><p>Mark, too caught up in his misery, only notices what’s going on when it’s too late, when someone already picks up on the other end of the line, when his father’s voice echos from his phone’s loudspeaker into his room.</p><p>“Mark?” his father’s voice asks and Mark panics when Jaehyun throws his phone into his lap, winking and mouthing <i>”You got this”</i> at him, with a thumbs up and all, and a small giggle, all pleased with himself as if he didn’t just open the gates to Mark’s personal hell. </p><p>“Mark, are you there?”</p><p>“YES– Yes!” Mark stutters, voice two octaves higher than usual which makes Jaehyun burst into an actual fit of giggles, until Mark kicks him from his bed that is. “Yes, I’m here, dad. Uhmn. I’m– it’s... First of all, how are you and mom?”</p><p>There is smalltalk, the kind he usually has when he calls home, and he’s a good quarter hour into his unwilling  phone call when Jaehyun nudges him, both eyebrows raised in expectation. Mark swallows.</p><p>“Uhmn, dad– there’s something… I wanted to tell you that, ...actually– – –<i>how’s Donghyuck</i>?” he blurts out, and yeah it’s not what he called for, not really, but it’s a step in the right direction and the first time he mentioned his mate’s name in over a year for all that Mark’s parents know, and it stuns him a little, and, apparently, it stuns his father, too. There is only silence, so Mark desperately adds, “Is he there? Can I talk to him?”</p><p>A voice as cold as ice cuts through the stunned silence on the other end of the line, and Mark’s heart stutters in his chest and then drops shattered and broken into the acidy pit that is his stomach, when it says, “<i>Tell him I’m not here!</i>” before a door slams shut.</p><p>“Uhmn,” Mark’s father says after a good minute of uncomfortable silence. “He’s… he’s not here, Mark. Want me to… pass something on?” </p><p>And what a really fucking stupid thing to say that is, considering that Donghyuck <i>can’t</i> be <i>not there</i>, but Mark just swallows past the pain that is about to suffocate him and makes some sort of noise. </p><p>Apparently it worries his father enough to lower his voice and add a murmured, “He’s angry, really angry, son. We tried to make him tell us what happened between you two, why you didn’t ask about him anymore, but you know how he is. Stubborn as a mule.” His father hesitates, but when Mark doesn’t react to his words he asks, “What happened between you two?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Mark finally says, and it’s the truth. It’s like, <i>the literal truth</i>, nothing happened, not even the slightest form of connecting with his mate, and that’s it, the root of all the problems he has now. </p><p>His father hums in disbelief, but he doesn’t press, only lets them sit in silence for another while before he asks Mark why he really called, why he suddenly shows interest in his mate again.</p><p>“I got permission from management to bring Donghyuck,” Mark says, and he says it in one big rush, too afraid that he’ll hesitate and swallow the words if he doesn’t spill them now. Even though Donghyuck’s reaction shattered him to the core he still wants his mate here with him, no matter what. “I moved up in rank– I’m pack Alpha now. We’ll all keep him protected and safe, it should be fine now.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Mark,” his father says after another long moment of silence, “You know what the lady from the World Omega-X Organization said about you two living together while you’re still not fully matured–”</p><p>“I’m different now,” Mark interrupts. “We were teenagers then. It’s been over four years since Donghyuck presented, I can control myself around him when he’s in heat now, I swear!”</p><p>And <i>ah</i>, that’s the one thing he kept from his pack mates, the <i>other reason</i> why he never brought Donghyuck to live with them. Protecting Donghyuck from other Alphas is only half of his reasons to keep his distance from his mate, the other reason is he himself. Because protecting Donghyuck means protecting him from everything that could hurt him, even from himself, Donghyuck’s own Alpha.</p><p>“It’s been more than four years,” Mark repeats, this time in a whisper. “Please, dad. I grew up, I learned to keep my Alpha in check, he doesn't break through my barriers anymore. I <i>know</i> that I can control myself now. It’s not like back then, I won’t lose myself and hurt him during his heats. We don’t need to be separated anymore, I can handle it now, I can protect him.”</p><p>His father is silent again for a long long while, then he sighs. </p><p>“I just don’t want you to get hurt. If something happens to him it will affect you, too.”</p><p>Mark swallows, and he knows his father is thinking the same thing that he is thinking right now, about the first two years after Donghyuck’s presentation before Mark left his hometown. </p><p>Back then, when they’d only started to learn about all the ways Donghyuck differs from regular Omegas, they’d stubbornly clung to each other until they almost killed each other. </p><p>Donghyuck’s first heat had been an indicator, and the wounds that Mark had left all over his body should have been warning enough. But they were blind and stupid, and so so naive. When only a month later, Donghyuck’s second heat hit, Mark’s teeth and claws reopened the wounds on his body, some so viciously that Donghyuck almost died from blood loss. </p><p>Because no one knew better and everyone only ever assumed things about Donghyuck’s kind, they told themselves that it would get better, that by the next time Donghyuck’s heat hit they’d be in more control, that they wouldn’t lose their minds again. Mark’s parents, a traditional Alpha and Omega pair, agreed with them, and for a while they’d been comforted, wounds healing and faith in their mate bond returning, until Donghyuck’s third heat hit again only another month later.</p><p>After it passed with Donghyuck only just barely coming out alive again, they’d turned to the World Omega-X Organization, and their assigned specialist had explained to them that Donghyuck’s heats were a monthly occurrence instead of a biannual one, and that they were much more intense in nature, though extremely shortened compared to regular Omegas. Only two days in a month instead of a full week or longer, but, the lady specialist had said, with an increased fertility rate and intensified pheromone levels, which explained why Mark had turned so utterly feral whenever Donghyuck had gotten into heat. </p><p>Their specialist had advised them to separate as soon as their mate bond was stable enough for it, at least until they both reached full maturity and had better control over themselves. But it had taken them two more years to get to the point where separating was bearable, two years of madness during Donghyuck’s heats, of never fully healing wounds on his body, of scars so deep that they never really closed. </p><p>The offer to train in the capital, which Mark had gotten from his agency had come at the right time, just when they’d been able to start functioning separated from each other, though Donghyuck’s heats still made them both lose their minds. So Mark had left, before he ended up killing Donghyuck and consequently himself. And for the first year he’d been able to return back home for visits often enough, always scheduled around Donghyuck’s heats, but that had all gone to shit when his group had shot to stardom a year into their debut. </p><p>“Son?” his father’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and Mark hums, belatedly reacting to his words.</p><p>“It’s okay, dad,” he says, and he puts all the sincerity he has into his words. “You don’t have to worry anymore, I swear.” </p><p>He turns around on his bed and startles when he finds Jaehyun still sitting at the end of it, the Omega’s eyes round and full of curiosity in his face. He stares at Mark in nothing but excitement, and it makes Mark smile a little despite everything. </p><p>“Nothing will happen to Donghyuck, I’m giving you my word. This time I’ll protect him, together with my pack.”</p><p>His father hums, and it’s such a familiar sound that Mark closes his eyes, smile widening.</p><p>“It’s your mate, son. I’m… honestly– ...I’m glad. Your mother, too. We’re happy that you and your mate will be together again. It never felt right to separate you two.”</p><p>Mark swallows past a sudden lump in his throat, and when Jaehyun crawls across his bed to curl into his arms and against his chest, he isn’t surprised. He’s sure his scent gave his vulnerable state away, and if he knows one thing about Omegas, from his mother, from Donghyuck, from Jaehyun and from observation, then it's that they can’t help but try to make everything better, no matter what it is.</p><p>It makes it easier to end the phone call with a hopeful heart instead of despairing over Donghyuck’s cold reaction to him. Jaehyun is wrapping himself tighter around him, absorbing more of his worries until Mark feels boneless again. </p><p>“Well, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” he asks and his voice is muffled against Mark’s neck, making the Alpha shiver.</p><p>“It was...okay,” Mark offers, relieved that Jaehyun didn’t hear much of what was said on the other end of the line. All that the Omega gathered from listening in on Mark’s end of the conversation is that there is a set date and time now, of Donghyuck's arrival at their dorm. </p><p>“You’re super welcome, by the way, for making it happen,” Jaehyun coos, and Mark can hear the smugness in his voice, the way Jaehyun is so very pleased with himself for forcing the phone call upon him. </p><p>“Still not gonna fuck you,” Mark mutters, but it only makes the Omega snort.</p><p>“Shut up and hug me properly, Mark Lee! You owe me, and if you’re nice I’ll help you prepare the perfect nest for your cute mate’s arrival.”</p><p><i>Ah</i>, Mark thinks as he wraps his arms around Jaehyun and beds his head sideways on top of the Omega’s. But there is no follow up thought, only blankness when he thinks of Donghyuck. </p><p><i>Three more days</i>, it eventually flashes through his mind and his arms tighten around Jaehyun. </p><p>The worry is back, even with the scent of lilacs blooming in the air around him. And this time it stays.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear to god, Donghyuck was supposed to happen in this chapter<br/>(well, technically he did happen lol),<br/>but then it got longer and longer and loooonger, and I had to cut it in two.<br/>Sorry ......uwu </p><p>the next chapter starts with his arrival though, so there will really definitely honestly<br/>be DONGHYUCK content starting from then hurrayyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>additional warning for this chapter: we are touching the "female reproductive organs on Donghyuck" part of the story. I don't care if you hate it, but this is your last chance to bow out of the fic if it aint your thing, just saying.</p><p>also trope-typical dubcon-ish moments (Mark's Alpha is <i>quite</i> forceful, and while Donghyuck's Omega (and Donghyuck himself) have no issues with this... you as a reader might. so beware.)</p><p>woops, forgot about this: warning for blood!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later, everything in the dorms is ready for Donghyuck’s arrival. </p><p>Mark spent an entire day on his phone, shopping for the softest pillows and blankets, stocked up on Donghyuck’s favorite comfort food and even spent some time outside the dorm to get his hair done, dying it back to black and cutting it in a way he knows Donghyuck likes best on him. </p><p>As promised, Jaehyun, utterly pleased at the mere prospect of not having to be the only Omega in the pack anymore, helped Mark to build the perfect nest for his mate. </p><p>On the day of Donghyuck’s arrival, it’s build huge and cozy and wonderful, though those are Jaehyun’s words since to Mark the whole thing just looks like a massive heap of pillows and blankets, and nothing more. </p><p>But Jaehyun assures him that the nest is absolutely <i>magnificent</i>, though, he adds as an afterthought, it would be even better with some of the underwear that Mark dripped in. </p><p>Embarrassed, but eager to make everything as perfect as possible for Donghyuck’s arrival, Mark goes to fish them out of his laundry basket and tries not to cringe at the way his underwear is gross and precum smeared on the inside. His cheeks are bright pink when he tugs them into the places Jaehyun recommends, the Omega smiling at him all dimply when it’s done. </p><p>“It’s almost time,” Jaehyun says cheerily, and then adds a, “You look very handsome, don’t worry!” when Mark glances at the time and immediately starts to pat down his hair nervously. </p><p>“Thanks,” he mutters, oddly embarrassed again, but Jaehyun only smiles, dimples popping. </p><p>It’s an hour until Mark’s dad is supposed to arrive with his car and just the way time stretched endlessly the days before, it now seems to fly. </p><p>Initially Mark wanted to drive home and pick up his mate himself, but then manager hyung reminded him of his evening schedule which made it impossible for him to leave. </p><p>Of course the company offered to send a car, but since Mark didn’t trust the drivers he declined and asked his father to bring Donghyuck instead. He felt bad about it, even though his father assured him that it was fine. But the lingering feeling of being incompetent, of being not good enough as a protector and provider for Donghyuck stayed, adding to the overall guilt he felt in the last days.</p><p>“45 minutes!” Johnny’s voice calls from somewhere deeper in the dorm and it makes Mark jump, head snapping around towards its sound. “Are you guys done?” Johnny adds, “Can I take back my mate?” </p><p>Jaehyun chuckles at that and tilts his head questioningly at Mark, who just nods at him to go. He’ll need a few minutes for himself anyways, his nerves frizzled and on edge, his Alpha wolf running restless inside of him as the moment of their mate’s arrival draws nearer. </p><p><i>You got this</i>, he thinks. And then, somewhat insecure, <i>Donghyuck loves you, you’ll be fine.</i></p><p>But he doesn’t feel fine at all, even his excitement to be this close to wrapping his arms around his Omega dimming down under the nervousness of having to face Donghyuck’s potential wrath. </p><p>His mate’s cold voice when he’d been on the phone with his father echoes through his head and it makes him wince, shame mixing with the guilt in his chest, making it feel tight and uncomfortable. </p><p><i>I’m a fucking dumbass</i>, he thinks, pained, and then his heart jumps in his chest when he hears Donghyuck’s voice echo, <i>Yeah, you’re a fucking dumbass</i>, in his head. </p><p>Mark blanches and frantically checks the time again, but it’s still half an hour until Donghyuck’s estimated time of arrival and — w...was that the doorbell–– oh god, <i>fuckkkk</i> — he isn’t ready, he doesn’t feel ready at all— but––––</p><p>“Mark!” Taeyong yells. “They’re here!”</p><p>
  <i>Oh fuck. Oh fuckkkk fuck fuckkkkkk.</i>
</p><p>“Yes,” Mark squeaks, <i>he really fucking s q u e a k s</i>, and then he stumbles over his own feet on his way out of his room, panic turning him into someone stupid and clumsy. </p><p>His whole pack is waiting at the entrance area of their apartment, all dressed properly for the special occasion, even Jaehyun, who threw on some pants for once, even Doyoung, who usually spends all his free time in his pajamas and nothing else. </p><p>“They’re early,” Yuta mutters and then, “You ready, Mark?” </p><p>But before Mark can answer, the doorbell to their apartment rings and Jaehyun flutters out of Johnny’s arms and to the door. </p><p><i>Oh my god</i>, Mark thinks when he hears Jaehyun’s sweet voice chirping out warm welcomes, but then there’s nothing but panic ringing in his ears when Jaehyun turns around to lead their guests into their dorm. </p><p>Of course Donghyuck is the first to enter. Mark only has a split second to take a single deep breath, and then his whole body freezes and his heart stutters in his chest as he locks eyes with his mate for the first time in over a year.</p><p>And suddenly it’s like the rest of the world disappears as if it never existed in the first place. </p><p>For a second Mark has an intense flash of clarity in which he takes in the sight of his mate and feels his heart squeeze painfully at the way he looks so beautiful, <i>so utterly gorgeous and perfect</i>. </p><p>Then, Donghyuck’s scent hits him with the force of a bomb and everything escalates and goes to absolute hell. Mark’s eyes turn deep red, a growl starts vibrating in his chest, and with the next intake of Donghyuck’s scent all rational sense leaves his head. He hears his pack shout, and maybe he also hears his father sigh deeply, when he growls and pushes everyone aside to get to his mate. It’s the last of the rest of the world he’s aware of before everything narrows down to Donghyuck and Donghyuck alone.</p><p>The Omega stands motionless in front of him, eyes wide open and gleaming honey gold as he stares at him, the expression in his eyes somewhat caught, as if Mark’s feral reaction comes as a surprise to him. He’s shaking, Mark notes absentmindedly in the second before he reaches out to grab his mate. Clad in one of Mark’s old oversized sweaters, Donghyuck is shaking and curling up, his smallness and the way he’s wrapped in Mark’s scent pleasing the most base part of the Alpha, as it indicates a claim, indicates Mark’s ownership over his mate even before Donghyuck tips his head back and exposes his neck for him with a whine.</p><p>By nature Omega-X aren’t submissive, but in this one moment, in which Donghyuck and his Omega wolf let Mark have them, Donghyuck allows himself to submit to Mark.</p><p>His eyes flutter shut and he cries out when Mark growls and grabs him roughly, hands yanking Donghyuck against his chest, before the Alpha bends down, pulls the neckline of Donghyuck’s sweater aside to sink his teeth in the old claim mark on the Omega’s neck.</p><p>Mark’s mouth fills with blood and he snarls, only biting down harder, reopening all of the scarred flesh under his teeth until Donghyuck’s skin breaks violently, the claim widening, more blood pouring out of him–– until Mark’s mouth is so full that it spills over. Donghyuck’s shaking and crying in his arms, fingers cramped where he closed them around handfuls of his mate’s shirt, but he keeps quiet and good for Mark, keeps his neck bend and his body pliant, letting Mark do as he pleases.</p><p>It’s only another moment later that Mark pulls away from Donghyuck’s neck and spits out the blood in his mouth to lick over the wound. He’s hard in his pants, his hands tightening on his mate as he starts rutting against him, growls and throaty groans vibrating up in his chest as he presses his face into Donghyuck’s wet neck, mouthing at the wound he put there, tongue pressing flat against it until the Omega’s skin is wet and spit soaked, the bleeding coming to a stop.</p><p>He groans when all he smells on his mate is his own scent, his hips stuttering in their repeated motion against Donghyuck's body as he cums in his pants, immediately hardening again. The Omega shudders against his body, one of his hands letting go of Mark's shirt to slide down and cup the large swell between Mark's legs, fingers digging into the bulge, sliding up and down, dragging the thick material of the Alpha’s sweatpants along the length of his cock. </p><p>It feels good, the pressure of Donghyuck’s fingers and the rough drag of the clothes against his sensitive skin. Mark moans into Donghyuck’s neck, mouth latching onto the wound to suck on it, making the Omega gaps, fingers curling around Mark’s cock.</p><p>"Mark," the Omega breathes with difficulty, small body shaking, eyes fluttering. He, too, sounds fucked out, even though he didn't lose as much of his control as Mark did. "Did you– <i>ah</i>–– come? Did you come, Alpha?"</p><p>Mark’s breath catches in his throat and his whole body tenses against his mate when his cock spurts another thick load into his underwear. He ruts mindlessly, cum dripping down his legs, Donghyuck’s voice breathing out <i>Alpha</i> at him spinning in his head, making him groan helplessly.</p><p>Donghyuck's hands slip deeper between Mark's legs, cupping his swollen balls to squeeze gently, making the Alpha groan into his neck and thrust against him, cock twitching as he ruts against the Omega's body. Donghyuck moans at that, voice breathy and high and so so cute, and it pleases Mark so much that part of his feral haze lifts, at least enough to pull his face away from Donghyuck’s neck  to stare down at him.</p><p>They're all alone in the entrance hall of the dorm, he notes absentmindedly, and he has his mate pressed against the wall, caged in with his broader body. The way Donghyuck fits so nicely against him, curls so willingly against his chest, pleases Mark so much he feels the base of his cock swell, his knot forming where Donghyuck keeps cupping him in his hands. </p><p>It makes Donghyuck moan when he presses up against him, his cock feeling thick and heavy where it pushes into the soft part between Donghyuck's crotch and navel.</p><p>"<i>Wanna fuck</i>," Mark rasps, voice half feral when he stares down at his <i>pretty pretty</i> mate. He thrusts against Donghyuck again, a fucked out growl rumbling in his chest when his mate gasps and curls a hand around Mark's knot, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>It's then that Donghyuck gets wet for him, and part of Mark, the prideful Alpha in him he guesses, wonders why it took so long, while the rest of him groans in delight. One of his legs forces itself between Donghyuck's thighs to spread the Omega open, images of licking the slick from his skin, sucking it out of his hole and pushing his tongue inside flashing through Mark’s mind as he ruts against his mate.</p><p>Warm and raw Omega musk spreads from between Donghyuck's legs, and Mark's eyes shut and roll into the back of his head as he groans, long and throaty, his mind blanking out as sense and reason slip away and leave only the feral part of him again.</p><p>"<i>Gonna knot</i>–" he groans, and he wants to say more, wants to explain exactly what he plans to do to his mate, but he can't talk, can't even form words in his head as he slides his leg up and presses his thigh directly against the wet heat between Donghyuck's legs.</p><p>The Omega gasps, hands letting go of Mark's cock to grab the Alpha's arms instead, balancing himself as he lifts on the tip of his toes to escape the pressure against his crotch. But Mark isn’t having it, leg pushing up more, pressing so hard against the place where Donghyuck’s legs meet that the small Omega lifts from the floor, soaking Mark’s sweatpants with his slick.</p><p>"<i>M– Mark</i>–" Donghyuck stutters, and his voice is all wet and breathy, sounding just as wrecked as Mark feels as he closes in and presses his face into Donghyuck's neck again, breathing his mate's scent into his lungs until the heady, thick and syrupy scent of summer hay and honey is the only thing spinning in his head.</p><p>His hands are rough when they grab the shorts Donghyuck's in– another old pair of his, he notes, pleased, the feeling only intensifying when he sees that his mate is wearing a pair of his old underwear, too. He's entirely clad in Mark's clothes and it strokes his ego so much, chest puffing out when he lifts his leg from between Donghyuck’s thighs and pulls the clothes off him, eager to feel his mate against himself.</p><p>Donghyuck is squirming in his arms, his lithe body slipping sideways out of Mark's hold, but before the Alpha can growl and force him still, the Omega's hands are on him, pulling on his clothes and Mark gets that his mate needs him to be bare and close just as much as he does.</p><p>"Mark–" Donghyuck moans when the last of his clothes, Mark's sweater, is pulled over his head. His eyes gleam honey gold when he stares at his Alpha, pupils blown, cheeks tinted red, lips wet and open, breathing out damp hot air. </p><p>He's losing himself in the scent and presence of his mate, gasping and panting and leaking slick, the wetness sliding down the inside of his thighs in thick streaks. He’s barely able to hold himself up without his Alpha's help and Mark is so pleased with it that his hands grip Donghyuck harder, enough to dig bruises into the Omega's delicate skin.</p><p>Donghyuck cries out softly at that, and the feral part of Mark loves it, can't wait to see his mate’s skin coloring in the shape of his fingers and in the constellation of his teeth. He wants to take his time and mark him all over, wants to bite down the slope of Donghyuck’s neck and shoulders, wants to leave traces of himself in every curve and on every end of his mate's body. But the Alpha wolf inside of him is restless, urges him to hurry and to focus on what's most important.</p><p>It's been more than a year since they’ve had their mate like this, since they last pushed themselves into the core of Donghyuck's being and claimed the small Omega entirely, <i>inside and out</i>, to the center of his body where no one else will ever be allowed to touch and reach.</p><p>"<i>Mark</i>," Donghyuck's sweet voice pulls him out of his haze, and when Mark blinks the red from his vision he sees his mate curled up against his chest, shaking in a way that isn't entirely needy. "'S cold... <i>Alpha</i>..." he whines, body pressing against him.</p><p>In Mark's head the need to devour his mate fights with the need to provide and protect, but when he closes his arms around Donghyuck he feels the cold on his mate's skin, fingers shaking against his lips when he lifts the Omega's hands to kiss the dainty tips.</p><p>"Okay," he mutters, his own body still taut and trembling in need, his wolf clawing from the inside, carnal desire bleeding into his own consciousness, making his eyes gleam red before he forces them to dull back to brown.</p><p>His hands are probably rougher than intended and he can't stop the growls in his chest from slipping out of his mouth, but he hoists his mate sideway up into his arms without losing control, arms curled around Donghyuck's shoulder and under his bend knees to carry him away. He feels something akin to happiness swelling in his chest when Donghyuck curls against his chest and wraps his arms around his neck, small face pressing into the crook of his neck where he mouthes at Mark's scent gland, small gasps slipping past his lips and vibrating against the Alpha's sensitive skin.</p><p>It makes him shiver, eyes flashing red again when Donghyuck leaks more slick whenever Mark groans, the warm scent from between the Omega's legs intensifying in the air, making Mark hurry down the hallway. He runs past the living room where he senses the presence of the rest of his group together with that of his father’s, but he doesn't stop for them, not even when they call out his name.</p><p><i>Hurry hurry hurry</i>, Alpha growls inside of him, urging him to walk faster, to get their mate to safety where no one can see and no one can interrupt. <i>Fast, get him straight to our room, spread him out on our bed, let us devour him.</i></p><p>And that's exactly what Mark does, the door to his room slamming shut behind him when he kicks it in his haste to follow his Alpha wolf's words.</p><p>Donghyuck is moaning quietly in his arms, body still shaking from need or cold, Mark isn't sure anymore. But when he lowers him on the bed, next to the giant nest he built for him, and carefully pulls free, Donghyuck whines in distress. He spreads his legs for his Alpha in the next second, knowing full well that the wet heat between his legs is enough to lure Mark back into his arms which he stretches to reach for him as soon as he blinks his eyes open and realizes where he is.</p><p><i>"Alpha,"</i> he moans, eyes gleaming gold as he lifts his hips from the bed and thrusts weakly into the air. ”Don’t go, don’t go– <i>please don’t go–”</i></p><p>Mark, kneeling between Donghyuck's spread legs, groans at the sight, his Omega's sweet summer scent hitting him full force, making his eyes gleam red again as the scent thickens to the point of turning into pure heady musk, dripping with lust and want.</p><p><i>"Mark–"</i> Donghyuck whines with another small thrust before he squirms, bends his knees and slides down the bed, closer to Mark until the curve of his ass rests against Mark's knees. <i>"Mark– please,"</i> he hiccups, voice small and cute, so unlike him that Mark feels his chest squeeze painfully, the protective Alpha in him almost losing it in his need to please his mate, to make Donghyuck feel better.</p><p>He strips out of his pants, pulls his sweater over his head and tosses both to the floor, his stained underwear following until he leans naked over Donghyuck, his body settling on top of his Omega, his weight making his mate sigh in bliss, honey eyes fluttering shut as his arms and legs close around Mark. </p><p>It's a sweet moment, in the middle of their intense urges and needs. Mark closes his eyes as he covers his mate entirely, his own arms closing around Donghyuck, lifting the Omega's head against his neck, keeping him there as they both bask in the closeness of each other.</p><p>Between them, their mate bond vibrates in bliss, a pleasant kind of current running through them both as they connect wholly, the damage and hurt from months of separation healing in their shared consciousness. They're so close that for a moment they're one body and one mind, Mark's Alpha wolf connecting with Donghyuck's Omega, both parts of their other halves reconnecting, too, until both Donghyuck and Mark instinctively lean into each other, lips sliding together for a kiss, and then another, another, breath gasping into each others' mouths as tongues slide past their lips.</p><p>"M– missed you, so much, <i>so much</i>–" Donghyuck sobs between kisses, and Mark feels his mate's desperation at the words, the hurt from months of neglect and the relief that they're finally together again.</p><p>It makes his gut clench terribly, guilt and shame stabbing him in his chest until he gasps into Donghyuck's mouth, the Omega only whimpering and trying to kiss it away. This close to each other, Donghyuck feels all of what he feels, and he takes all of it and soothes it down, so soft, so sweet, so perfect, the most beautiful Omega, his most precious mate.</p><p>Mark chokes on a different kind of emotion, all his adoration and love pouring out of him and into Donghyuck's willing mouth as he bends down and kisses his mate again.</p><p>That's what they do for a long while, kissing and sharing everything they feel between the two of them, until they're both blissed out, until their wolves are purring happily inside of their souls, until the thought of disconnecting, of thinking for themselves again, is bearable for them.</p><p>Mark shifts between Donghyuck's legs, and just like that his softened cock slips and falls between the Omega's legs, making them both gasp and stare at each other, red and gold flashing when Mark instinctively clenches his abdomen and thrusts forward, cock twitching and hardening as it presses between Donghyuck's wet folds and against the Omega’s slit.</p><p>It's instinct, too, that makes Donghyuck arch his lower body and twist it into the perfect position to have Mark's cock sliding right against the entrance of his body. His breath hitches, and his arms reach out to grab around Mark's biceps for balance, and then he pushes his body down, arching up and tilting until the tip of Mark's cock slips into him, warm and soft and already dripping precum.</p><p>Donghyuck moans, but it's barely audible over the sound of Mark's own groan, Donghyuck’s flesh throbbing around the Alpha’s cock as thick dollops of cum slide from Mark’s cockhead into Donghyuck’s pussy. They melt with Donghyuck’s slick, sex scents mixing and making both Omega and Alpha shudder helplessly.</p><p>All Mark wants– all Donghyuck wants, too, is for Mark to thrust into Donghyuck’s channel until the broad tip of his cock spreads him wide open, until Donghyuck’s throbbing, clenching, wet heat is forced apart and snapping back around the Alpha’s length, gripping it tight and milking it dry when Mark knots him, never letting go, until all of Mark’s cum is spurting into the Omega’s womb, until Donghyuck’s cunt is dripping and overflowing, gaping open in the shape of Mark’s cock when the Alpha pulls out of him eventually. </p><p>Mark groans, and he’s shaking all over from the effort it takes him to pull away despite the heated pictures flashing in the bond between him and his mate. Donghyuck’s body is gripping the head of his cock tightly, clenching frantically, unwilling to let got, but the Omega is so sopping wet that Mark pulls out easy enough, Donghyuck’s wet flesh smacking lewdly and leaking thick webs of slick and precum when it let's go of him, his swollen red hole quivering as his pussy gapes open for a desperate second only to clench tightly again. The feeling of loss makes Donghyuck whine, the Omega's whole body twitching when he looks up at Mark with heartbreak in his eyes.</p><p>"<i>Alpha,</i>" he sobs, frustrated, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes and he sends feelings of need and desire through the bond, making Mark choke on the intensity, eyes flashing red again. <i>"Why are you–</i>"</p><p>But Mark shushes him and doesn't let him finish the sentence, doesn't even give him time to start crying for real as he takes his half fattened cock in his hand, sliding up and down, spreading Donghyuck's thick, syrupy slick from around the tip down his whole length.</p><p>It takes less than a couple of heartbeats, less than for Donghyuck to start the waterworks, and then he guides himself back between his mate's legs, his cockhead pushing between the Omega's slick flesh before the tip slips and falls right against the opening of Donghyuck's pussy.</p><p>Mark takes a deep, shuddering breath, and then he thrusts into Donghyuck's tight heat, slit spreading open for him and the Omega whining loud and needy on the whole slide in, until the Alpha's balls press snug against his gaping, twitching hole, spasming around Mark's cock.</p><p>Donghyuck sobs underneath him, hands clutching Mark’s biceps so hard that his fingernails dig into the Alpha’s skin. Mark only groans at that, the pinpricks of pain mixing with the blinding pleasure as he thrusts hard and deep into Donghyuck’s wet heat, the Omega’s whole body shuddering around him, pussy throbbing, tightening to the point of making it hard for him to move as Donghyuck sucks in his stomach and arches in his hold, loud cries and more sobs spilling from his sweet mouth. </p><p>Mark wants to kiss him– <i>god, he wants to kiss him so bad</i>– but everything is spinning, his vision flashing red and white and red again, and all he manages to do is to moan, head bending until his face hovers over Donghyuck’s, but he’s too lost, too far gone in the sensation of fucking into his Omega to do much more. Mouth slack and wide open he drools onto Donghyuck’s face, the Omega only moaning when it drips wet and sticky onto his heated skin, cunt tightening around Mark in arousal as his eyes flash gold. Mark loses it for real when he checks back to sanity for a second and catches Donghyuck darting out his tongue, catching his saliva on it to lick it into his mouth, body twisting underneath him to have Mark drip directly into his mouth. </p><p>It’s what has Mark’s hips stutter in their rhythm for a second, before he feels his cock swelling even more, fattening up to the point of feeling painful before he thrusts up, forcing himself even deeper into his moaning Omega, until he feels the tip of his cock bumping against the barrier of Donghyuck’s womb. </p><p>They both moan, Mark borderline growling when he grinds his hips, pressing the head of his cock so deeply against Donghyuck’s core that the Omega chokes and convulses in his hands. He tightens even more around Mark, body tense and shaking badly, fingers digging deeper into Mark’s skin, even his toes stretching, his whole body taut when he cries out, breath stuttering as he violently gasps air into his system, his channel flooding with slick as he cums around Mark’s cock with a scream. </p><p>Mark holds him against his chest through his orgasm, cock grinding harshly against Donghyuck’s womb, making the Omega twitch and shake in his arms as he drags out his mate’s pleasure, his inner Alpha pleased and proud, chest puffing out as their Omega lies pliant and incoherent under them, body softening as all strength and tension leaves it.</p><p>He lowers his small mate carefully on the bed, hips pressing up to keep his cock firmly lodged inside the Omega even as Donghyuck’s body loosens around him. Mark cups Donghyuck’s face in his hands and smiles fondly at his mate, voice low and rough and fucked out, two octaves deeper and lowkey feral when he growls quiet and pleased, making his mate clench around him instinctively, before Donghyuck hiccups, smile spreading on his lips as Mark’s tongue darts out to lick the tear tracks from his cheeks.</p><p>He moans quietly as soon as Mark starts thrusting into him again, and when the Alpha’s hands let go of his face to slide down the curves of his body, Donghyuck is coherent enough to understand what his mate wants. He lifts his legs and hooks his ankles behind the small of Mark’s back, a quiet huff escaping his mouth when his balance tilts for a second, but then the weight of his Alpha settles on top of him to ground him, Mark’s closeness and the heat of his scent making Donghyuck sigh in bliss, his body melting in his Alpha’s arms, his pussy slicking up again. </p><p>The next thrust has Mark sliding even deeper into him, cockhead forcing the opening to Donghyuck’s womb open, before the internal barrier pushes the Alpha out again, the Omega’s channel spasming around Mark’s length. </p><p><i>”Wanna knot–</i>” Mark groans again, cock fucking harder and faster against Donghyuck’s womb, trying to force it open. “<i>Wanna fill you up, breed you full– wanna fuck you full of my pups–</i>” The last part is growled out in a voice barely human and Donghyuck moans helplessly when his mate groans and snarls, hands on his body tightening as he’s kept immobile, forced to submit and take it even when the thrusts grow brutal.</p><p>“<i>A– Alpha–”</i> He cries out when the overstimulation turns to pain, his stomach tightening when Mark forces his womb open again, cock sliding deeper and deeper, swelling and opening him up so wide that Donghyuck feels his guts twist violently. </p><p><i>”Gonna knot–”</i> Mark mutters, and it’s then that Donghyuck realizes that the fattening of Mark’s cock is him knotting inside. </p><p>He cries out, eyes squeezing shut when Mark’s cock keeps swelling, the knot feeling big and unfamiliar inside of him, pulling on his flesh and forcing him apart so wide that Donghyuck feels his bones quiver and bend, making space for the Alpha, his body submitting just the way his Omega wolf did. </p><p>Mark keeps thrusting inside of him, the tip of his cock now constantly pushing through the opening of his womb as he leaks more and more precum into him. It triggers Donghyuck’s entire body, his blood heating up, summer scent intensifying again, which in turn makes Mark lose the last remnants of his human sanity.</p><p>He’s all wolf when his eyes flash red, cock throbbing as he spurts the first thick ribbons of cum into Donghyuck’s body. His knot swells, and it pulls on Donghyuck’s insides, the internal suction causing the Omega to cry out in distress. Mark only growls back, hands around his Omega tightening, keeping him in place as he forces Donghyuck to take it, his own scent of rainy fall turning crisp and sharp.</p><p>Donghyuck whines, loud and submissive when Mark’s dominance washes over him like an autumn storm. He tilts his head to offer his neck, eyes squeezing shut again and a loud sob falling from his lips when Mark inhales with a full body shiver, before he growls, loud and low and utterly wolf, his chest vibrating where it’s pressed against Donghyuck’s.</p><p>It makes the Omega gasp– only to cry out when Mark bites into his neck, right into the reopened claim mark. Donghyuck screams, and above him Mark groans into his neck where he has sunken his teeth into his mate’s flesh. </p><p>Blood tickles into his mouth and down the curve of Donghyuck’s neck, the taste of it heavy on his tongue, mixing with the thick haze of Donghyuck’s summer scent in his nose. It’s spinning sickly and sweet in his head, making him groan and rut like an animal, head empty, cock so full, so swollen, so painfully hard that it only takes another twitch of the Omega’s channel around him, another tightening of his womb around his cockhead, before he bursts, his knot swelling so wide it has the Omega sob weakly in his arms, tears sliding down his cheeks as he shakes and cries. </p><p>Mark’s orgasm is long and sustained, and he sobs into Donghyuck’s neck as he rides out burst after burst of pleasure, tongue pressing flat against the wound he inflicted, his hips rutting and grinding as he fills his Omega’s womb with his cum. </p><p>Donghyuck is quiet underneath him, his arms and legs still wrapped around Mark, small face pressed into the crook of the Alpha’s neck and Mark can hear him crying. There is neither pain nor distress in their matebond, though, and it soothes the human part of Mark that is just returning to his senses, heart immediately worrying for his small mate, even though the pleasure of the knotting is still ongoing and numbing. </p><p>“Hyuck,” he moans out, arms tightening around his mate weakly as another spurt of cum makes them both shudder. He’s going to fill up his mate for a while longer, they know from experience, but it’s been so long since the last time they were like this that everything feels new and so incredibly intense and intimate. </p><p>Mark feels his heart both swell and feel heavy in his chest, happiness and worry mixing with every bit of his senses returning to him. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Donghyuck sobs, his hands sliding up along Mark’s spine to rest against the back of his neck, fingers curling around thick strands of Mark’s curly black hair. “I’m okay.”</p><p>He’s still shaking, but so is Mark, and they both hold each other tightly as they wait for Mark’s orgasm to ebb away, fingers intertwining at some point while their mouths press together to kiss. Between their bodies, Donghyuck’s stomach swells with the amount of cum Mark releases into him, and it’s an ancient feeling connected so deeply with their inner wolves that they both finally come to a rest, their Alpha and Omega soothed and content, both curling up in their souls and leaving their human parts finally reconnected as one. </p><p>“I love you,” Mark whispers, directly against Donghyuck’s throbbing mouth, tongue licking into it to chase the words that Donghyuck breathes into his lungs. </p><p>There is so much they have to talk about, so much he has to apologize for, <i>so much he has to make up for</i>. But for now he just holds his Omega close to his chest, heart feeling full when Donghyuck curls against him, his small hands lifting Mark’s to press kisses against the Alpha’s knuckles. </p><p>His eyes are still as gold as the summer honey of his scent when they flutter close in exhaustion, and Mark breathes deeply, feels his whole self expand as he inhales, exhales and finally allows himself to slip away, too.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>5.6K of smut for you all, because i made you wait for so long im sry<br/>this chapter was a struggle and a nightmare. pls appreciate the effort askskshaks</p><p>also: some of you might have noticed an additional author listing on the fic.<br/>that's also me, i'm both authors, sorry for the confusion.</p><p>also: "why's Donghyuck so soft? D: isn't he pissed at Mark?"  ....i just wanna say: don't be fooled.<br/>Donghyuck might seem sweet and pliant in this chapter, but remember that he, too, is very much<br/>under the influence of his inner (distressed and needy as fuck) Omega and only very little himself right now.</p><p>also i'm kinda sorry to say this, but work started earlier this month and it will take a while until my body adjusts<br/>to the constant jet lags again, so until then updates will be slower than usual ;&lt;</p><p>for those of you who use twitter, find me <a href="https://twitter.com/abcdefghiluvyou"> here </a> where we can whine together about all things Markhyuck.<br/>It would be nice not to cry into the void for once lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>additional warnings for this chapter: mentioned blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark wakes up to a warm body wrapped in his arms and a soft hand curled around his cock.</p><p>The latter makes him smile as he blinks the last of his sleep out of his system, senses sharpening as he breathes in Donghyuck’s scent.</p><p>Summer hay and honey drafts warm and homely from between their bodies, Mark’s own leafy autumn scent wrapping around it, turning it into something more earthy, summer fields flowing seamlessly into sun lit forests with the scent of home breezing through a canopy of trees.</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes are fluttering, lashes brushing over the apple of his cheeks, and Mark can’t stop looking at him, can’t help but reach out and run his fingertips over the fine arc of his mate’s eyebrows, down the slope of his nose and along the seam of his lips.</p><p>He is so so pretty, so soft and warm and beautiful, the sunlight streaming in from the window of Mark’s room falling on them in an angle that makes Donghyuck’s skin shine like gold. Mark’s eyes follow the curve of his mate’s neck to his shoulder and he counts the freckles he finds on his way, finally leaning down to press a kiss against the ones resting on Donghyuck’s collarbone.</p><p>The hand around his cock twitches, fingers bending in the same moment Donghyuck curls smaller, body shifting to slip closer against Mark, face pressing against the Alpha’s chest. Mark smiles and tightens his arms around his mate, caging him in and pressing kisses to the crown of Donghyuck’s head as he listens to him waking up.</p><p>It’s a languid process, lashes blinking and brushing over his skin, making him shudder as Donghyuck’s mouth falls open for a small groan, hot and damp air puffing against Mark’s chest. The Omega shudders for a second, another half asleep sound slipping from his throat, his warm hand around Mark’s cock softening before it grips it tight again.</p><p>Mark feels Donghyuck’s slight distress at his disorientation dissolve into feelings of safety and calm as soon as he grabs onto him, Mark’s cock in his hands anchoring him like it always does.</p><p>He’s fully awake when he curls even smaller, his legs sliding between Mark’s to be as close as possible against his Alpha. Mark only pulls him closer, hands guiding Donghyuck’s face against his neck as he presses kiss after kiss on top of his mate’s head. He tilts his face back a little to press more kisses right over Donghyuck’s forehead where his hairline starts as soon as the Omega whines and squirms in his hold.</p><p>“I just woke up and you’re being gross,” the Omega groans, but he leans into the next kiss and his warm hand curls gently around Mark’s cock.</p><p>The gesture is old and familiar, something Donghyuck did since they were children napping together after playtime. It’s normal Omega behavior, something instinctive for them, Mark guesses since he saw Jaehyun doing it with Johnny, too. Normally, Mark is used to it, which is why he’s quick to blame their separation of over a year for getting hard in Donghyuck’s hand, something that never happened before, not when his Omega is holding him like this, entirely without any sexual intentions.</p><p>Of course Donghyuck notices immediately and the Omega’s hand twitches around him, making Mark groan in embarrassment when his cock slides in Donghyuck’s hold enough to make him leak a little, precum coating his mate’s fingers, autumn scent intensifying under the sheets. His cheeks are bright red when Donghyuck scoffs in disbelief, and they only deepen in colour when the Omega starts jerking him off, hand tightening around him.</p><p>“I can’t believe this,” he mutters, eyes staring into Mark’s, who’s so embarrassed that he squeezes his own shut. “Didn’t you knot me last night? Wasn’t that like… enough?”</p><p>“Do I ever <em>not</em> knot you, tho, when we fuck?” Mark rasps, the next groan getting stuck in his throat when Donghyuck hums and tightens his hand to press the flat of his thumb against his slit.</p><p>“Dunno, it’s been so long…” Donghyuck scoffs, fingernail teasing where precum is dripping out of Mark’s cock. His eyes gleam with something unholy as he says that, the bond between them feeling heavy before the Omega <em>tsks</em> it away, hand tightening around Mark, making the Alpha gasp.</p><p>“I’m still full of your cum, <em>Alpha</em>,” Donghyuck murmurs into Mark’s ear, tongue licking along the shell before it disappears back into his mouth to puff hot air against it. “It’s not like you could fit more inside– <em>Ah––</em>”</p><p>Donghyuck gasps and then laughs when Mark grabs him and twists them around, the Alpha settling on top of him, body spreading Donghyuck’s legs apart, hips pressing together in a way that makes them both groan. They’re both still naked, just warm skin against warm skin, and the feeling is both bliss and hunger.</p><p>“Bet I can fit another load,” Mark growls, tongue licking against the wound that is his claim on Donghyuck’s neck, before his lips press gentle kisses against it. It’s a wordless apology for hurting his mate so much, again and again and <em>again</em>, one that Donghyuck accepts by tilting back his head, offering up more of his neck to his Alpha.</p><p>“You’re so good for me,” Mark murmurs, lips pressing kisses up Donghyuck’s jaw, against his temple and on his forehead, hips rutting firmer, his hard cock sliding up the velvety length of Donghyuck’s mound, tip leaving wet trails on his mate’s skin.</p><p>Donghyuck spreads his legs a little more, hips lifting up to shift into a better position and the tip of Mark’s cock falls between his folds, sliding up his wet flesh until Mark’s balls press against the opening of his body. Mark breathes out loudly, his damp breath fanning warm over the blush on Donghyuck’s cheeks.</p><p>Mark groans, his whole body shuddering as he presses his balls harder against Donghyuck’s slit. Donghyuck’s body quivers around him, his soft flesh parting for Mark’s hardness, slick lips parting to wrap around his balls. Mark presses in harder, until part of him slips into Donghyuck’s body, both their eyes fluttering shut when they moan at the same time.</p><p>“M– Mark,” Donghyuck pants, his whole body shaking as heat rushes through his veins. “Alpha– that’s not– <em>ah</em>––– want your– <em>ahn–</em> want your cock–”</p><p>Mark groans, hips trembling with how hard he presses against Donghyuck, his cock twitching as he spurts the first thick loads of his precum. It slides down the length of his cock and pools between their bodies, then runs down both sides of Mark’s cockbase, dripping into Donghyuck’s hole where Mark’s balls force it open.</p><p>“Mark–” Donghyuck chokes out, his legs lifting to close around his Alpha’s hips, the motion having Mark’s balls disconnect from the opening of his body with a slick smack.</p><p>“<em>God</em>–” Mark rasps, one of his hands reaching down between them to grip his cock in his hands, his knuckles brushing over Donghyuck’s trembling flesh. “God you’re so wet– look at my dick, it’s– <em>you made it all wet and dripping, babe, ah–</em>”</p><p>Donghyuck whimpers when Mark slips his hand between his legs to touch him next, long fingers rubbing between his wet fold, tips dipping into his trembling opening. Mark slips them in when Donghyuck starts sobbing, his hips jerking helplessly to swallow Mark’s fingers faster, choked up moans falling from his lips when he tightens his arms and legs around his Alpha as he starts riding his fingers.</p><p>“<em>M- Mark–</em>” he cries out when Mark hooks his fingers up, pressing and rubbing his flesh in a way that has his whole body shuddering, toes curling and fingers tightening around his Alpha. He’s shaking so much, stomach tightening and hips rutting so fast that it starts hurting in his chest where his breath is caught in his lungs. Hot pleasure spreads from between his legs through his whole body, shooting like lightning to the ends of his limbs until everything is twitching, curling and uncurling to the tact of Mark’s fingers pressing up into his flesh.</p><p><em>”Mark–</em>” he chokes out, his insides pulsing when the Alpha pushes more fingers into him, slick gushing out of his body as Mark spreads him open, let’s him drip over his hand and between their bodies.</p><p>“Come for me, babydoll,” Mark coos at him, voice soft, but his fingers are rough as they stab deeper, his hooked fingers dragging over the whole depth of Donghyuck’s channel, making the Omega gasp and gurgle, face red and wet with tears as he shakes in Mark’s arms and comes.</p><p>Mark’s fingers keep rubbing inside of him in slow circles as Donghyuck moans through his orgasm, the pressure lessening gradually, gently guiding him down from his height until the shaking of his tense body subsides.</p><p>Donghyuck’s arms and legs fall boneless from where he had them hooked around his mate, and only then does Mark slip his fingers out of him to hold him safe and close, gently pressing Donghyuck’s pliant body against his own as he lies down on his side and pulls the Omega with him. They rest in silence for a moment, Donghyuck still catching his breath, body still jerking and trembling slightly as late shock impulses course through his system.</p><p>“<em>Babydoll</em>, huh?” he says when he’s finally able to and Mark blushes.</p><p>“Uhmn,” the Alpha stutters and the pink on his cheeks deepens when Donghyuck grins at him. “It uhmn, slipped out…”</p><p>“I already know that you’re a sucker for stuff like that Mark Lee, <em>don’t denyyyy</em>,” Donghyuck singsongs and Mark swallows, his heart squeezing painfully at the way Donghyuck laughs and looks so content and happy in his bed.</p><p>That’s all he wanted, Donghyuck safe and happy in his arms, back in his life, never to be separated from him again. The ache in his heart spreads through the whole of his chest and before Mark even realizes what’s happening he feels pressure in his eyes, his throat closing up. It takes Donghyuck less than a second to notice.</p><p>“Why are you crying?” he asks, and the way his voice softens into genuine care makes Mark spill more tears, entirely overwhelmed.</p><p>“<em>Missed you</em>,” he chokes out, but when Donghyuck reaches out to cup his face in his palms it gets too much. Mark is too vulnerable, too embarrassed, his heart laid out too open for how guarded he had been for the longest time, and he quickly turns his body away to hide. Donghyuck lets him, but his arms and legs wrap around Mark from behind and he pulls his Alpha against his body.</p><p>For another while they lie in silence, Donghyuck spooning Mark’s bigger body from behind as he runs one of his hands through the Alpha’s dark hair, the other curling around Mark’s waist. He presses kisses into the back of Mark’s neck, teeth nipping gently, tongue licking over it, constantly making sure his Alpha feels the physical claim Donghyuck is putting on him, too, constantly making sure that Mark knows he’s wanted in his arms.</p><p>They stay like this until the pain in the bond calms down, until Mark stops shivering, until he lies calm and pliant in Donghyuck’s arms, body turning back to the Omega to curl against him.</p><p>“You’re okay,” Donghyuck tells his mate, arms still closed around him and he smiles when Mark hides his embarrassed face against his chest, right between the slight swell of Donghyuck’s pecs.</p><p>The silence between them stretches, but it's calm, not uncomfortable, and they breathe quietly, summer and autumn scent mixing in the air and filling them with peace. Mark's arms wrap around Donghyuck, pressing the Omega closer, but he keeps himself hidden, mouth open and breathing against Donghyuck's chest, hot exhales of air making the Omega shiver.</p><p>“When I woke up today... I wanted to be angry–" Donghyuck says after another moment of peaceful quiet. "I… for the longest time I was just… <em>so angry</em>. I wanted to scream at you the second I saw you, but Omega knocked me out."</p><p>Mark shivers against Donghyuck's body, his arms tightening around him as if afraid that Donghyuck will suddenly push him away. His scent deepens in the air, a hint of fallen, rotting leaves mixing in from where his autumn scent is spreading as Mark still hides his face against his mate's body.</p><p>His anxiety consumes the warmth of Donghyuck's summer scent until the Omega curls his body, neck bending to press a calming kiss to the crown of Mark's head. His warm hands wrap around the Alpha's head, cradling it against his chest, more and more honey dripping into his own scent until Mark lies boneless in his arms.</p><p>"<em>You're good,</em>" he tells his mate again, voice soft, soothing, the bond between them resting calm and wrapping gently around them. "I'm okay now. I... I wanted to claw your face and break your skin and make you hurt, because I hurt for so long... I wanted you to hurt the way I did,” - <em>But I can’t. I was so angry at you, but now all I feel is... I'm so happy to be with you. I'm so happy to have you like this, to hold you like this again</em>. He says the last part in their bond, where Mark’s soul lies vulnerable and fragile still, clinging to Donghyuck as if to not break apart.</p><p>Donghyuck bends down again, presses another kiss against the top of Mark's head and feels his Alpha inhale shakily, loose arms twitching around Donghyuck's body, helpless like the guilt filled heart in Mark's chest.</p><p>It's unfair, the way they are like this. Donghyuck should be the one more miserable and hurt, Donghyuck should be the one needing to be held and comforted, and in a way he is, <em>all the anger, all the frustration still filling his chest, reminding him of months full of neglect and heartbreak</em>, but Mark... Mark is hurting too.</p><p>And it’s not a competition, it’s not about whose pain is greater, or whose misery deeper. It’s not Donghyuck putting his Alpha first, or Mark dismissing Donghyuck’s heartbreak in favor of his own. It’s something much more simple and, ironically, it relates to the most base part of their relationship, the one essential fact that between the two of them, Donghyuck had always been stronger than Mark.</p><p>As an Alpha, Mark surpassed him in physical strength long ago, but when it comes to emotional strength and to mental balance, Donghyuck’s the backbone of their relationship, the one to hold them up through every crisis. It’s why they never broke under the pressure of their unusual bond, why, even though they went through so many traumas, they’re still alive, still together, still with both their sanities intact.</p><p>There is a tendency in Mark, something that is part of him for as long as Donghyuck can remember, and it's his habit to overthink and to get lost in the responsibility he takes for his mistakes. In Donghyuck's honest opinion, it makes him both the best, but also the most frustrating Alpha mate in history.</p><p><em>Thank god he's an Alpha, though</em>, Donghyuck had thought many times, because had Mark been born as an Omega without the social expectations of an Alpha on him, he would have broken under the pressure of his own insecurities and failures long ago.</p><p>Donghyuck sighs quietly and digs his chin against the soft crown of Mark's head, his fingers pulling on the tufts of hair on the back of the Alpha's neck.</p><p>Yes, he thinks, it were Mark's stupid decisions that made them like this and part of him still wants to leash out and shake his mate, but in their bond he feels guilt and shame eating up his Alpha, and Donghyuck doesn't want that, doesn't want to lose his mate to that, now that he has him back.</p><p>"Stupid Alpha," he mutters, but his voice is fond and his scent is sweetening so much that Mark actually starts squirming in his arms, embarrassed, but clearly not out of shame this time. <em>Ah, he’s so adorable sometimes</em>, Donghyuck muses, fingers tightening on Mark's hair as he pulls a little harder, making the Alpha gasp against his chest.</p><p>"I know it's super cozy down there, but would you like... consider coming up for a moment or two so I can kiss you?" He asks Mark when the Alpha makes no move to resurface from where he's still hiding against Donghyuck's chest. At Donghyuck's words there is just wordless squirming until Mark lies even more intertwined between Donghyuck's arms and legs, making the Omega huff.</p><p>"You're ridiculous," Donghyuck says, but the grimace on his lips softens into a smile when he feels Mark's lips press kisses to the middle of his chest, once, twice, thrice, the Alpha's arms warm and tight around him again, clearly preparing himself to face Donghyuck.</p><p>The kisses feel like a wordless apology, soft and warm against Donghyuck's skin, and Donghyuck feels the warmth spread inside, filling him with so much affection for his stupid mate.</p><p>“I never considered that you were hurting this bad, too,” he says quietly and one of his hands comes up to run through Mark’s hair again, combing it back from the Alpha’s forehead until Mark lifts his face from where he kept it pressed against Donghyuck’s chest.</p><p>He looks disheveled and lost, face red and slightly wet around his mouth, his dark eyes huge and shining, and– dear god, he looks handsome in a way that should be forbidden, and Donghyuck can't help himself and reaches out to pull his mate up, an impatient sound falling from his lips when Mark takes too long and doesn't kiss him fast enough.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry,</em>" Mark rasps between kisses, his hands shaking as they can’t decide where to touch Donghyuck first. They flutter all over the Omega's body, cupping his cheeks first, then holding his face in his hands, brushing over the claim mark on Donghyuck's neck, gripping his shoulders, wrapping around his body, sliding down the inside of Donghyuck's thighs to spread the Omega's legs apart.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry, Hyuck, I'm-</em>" he kisses Donghyuck again, the rest of his words filling Donghyuck's mouth as he gasp into it.</p><p>He's still shaking and Donghyuck holds him tightly, afraid that Mark will shatter if he lets go. Tears drip down on Donghyuck's face and when he looks up he sees Mark crying with his eyes closed, too embarrassed to look at Donghyuck.</p><p>Everything around them slows down again when Mark bends down to press his face against Donghyuck's neck, lips ghosting over the claim for a second before that, too, is kissed in wordless apology.</p><p>"Hey," Donghyuck mutters, hands smoothing down Mark's hair before he hooks his hands around the Alpha's ears to make him look up. "Mark– I forgive you."</p><p>Relief spreads like bliss through their bond, making Donghyuck feel lightheaded for a moment before he reaches the edge of their shared consciousness and feels the rest of the Alpha's shame and guilt lingering there.</p><p>"Mark, look at me."</p><p>Donghyuck's eyes gleam honey gold, making the Alpha in Mark rise to the surface, eyes bleeding red until they gleam through the sunlit afternoon haze of his room.</p><p>"<em>I love you, mate. You're my Alpha and... I forgive you. We both do,</em>" Donghyuck's eyes flicker, gold to brown and back to gold as he and his Omega wolf stand side by side, looking at their Alpha with nothing but acceptance.</p><p><em><em><em>You're a fucking idiot, </em></em></em>Donghyuck thinks privately, just to himself. Omega hears him though and she laughs, her chest, too, full of emotions that are so overwhelming. She agrees with him. <em>You're such a fucking idiot. But I love you so much, I love– love you. So fucking much.</em></p><p>Whatever of his internal thoughts show on his face must be clear for Mark to understand, because for the first time the Alpha starts smiling, faint and crooked and horribly ugly, but he smiles. It makes Donghyuck crack a smile of his own, body overflowing with emotions as he suddenly feels overwhelmed.</p><p>"Can I have my dumbass mate back now?" He asks Mark’s Alpha when Mark's eyes won't stop gleaming red, and in the next second Mark blinks them back to brown and Donghyuck wraps his arms and legs around him and pulls him down for another kiss.</p><p>"We're okay?" Mark asks, quiet and unsure, eyes flickering to look at Donghyuck before he quickly drops his gaze, still feeling too delicate to fully face his Omega.</p><p>Donghyuck hums, tongue licking into Mark's mouth as he pulls him back down, legs tightening around the Alpha and pushing him closer. He sighs when Mark's weight settles fully on top of him, no space between them anymore, just skin on skin.</p><p>"Hyuck," Mark calls softly and Donghyuck whines, annoyed and impatient, his body squirming before he thrusts it up, showing instead of telling Mark <em>how very okay</em> they are.</p><p>"Can you stop worrying," he mutters as he grinds his crotch against Mark's, eyes fluttering shut with a gasp.</p><p>Mark's voice sounds scandalized when he asks, "Are you–– <em>Hyuck, are you wet?!</em>"</p><p>Donghyuck groans, eyes opening the slightest bit to shoot an annoyed glance at his dumb mate. Only Mark would cry out the obvious, and in so much disbelieve, too.</p><p>"We're naked and emotional. And you're like... lying between my legs, <em>so excuse me</em> for getting excited, asshole."</p><p>Mark groans, but whatever he wants to reply to that is cut off by a loud knock on his door.</p><p>They both freeze, utterly shocked at the sudden realization that they both managed to forget about the existence of other people on the planet, before Donghyuck squeaks and kicks Mark off of himself. The Alpha falls sideways out of the bed and onto the floor, and the last Mark sees of his mate is Donghyuck disappearing into the giant nest on the bed that Jaehyun helped him build for him.</p><p>"Mark?" Taeyong's voice asks from behind his door and Mark groans, eyes searching frantically for anything to cover himself with. "Is everything okay? Are you... are you decent? Can I enter?"</p><p>Mark has like a second to wonder why his hyung even asks when he opens the door without waiting for a reply anyway, but then Taeyong's eyes fall on his nude state on the floor and Mark feels himself turn red to the tip of his ears.</p><p>His hyung promptly averts his eyes, talking to the ceiling as Mark grabs for the duvet and pulls it off the bed to wrap himself in it. The motion has the nest on the bed wobble slightly and Mark hears a faint squeak from the inside of it that makes him stop and pull more carefully, suddenly uninterested in covering himself as long as no one sets eyes on his precious mate. He'd rather leave Taeyong uncomfortable than risk exposing his mate. It's not like his hyung never saw him naked before, though Mark can only guess how much of a disheveled, cum and blood and slick and drool and sweat smeared mess he looks.</p><p>"What's up, hyung," Mark says when he's wrapped the duvet around himself, and he can't find it in himself to feel sorry for the way the question comes across a bit aggressive. <em>Why the hell are you bothering us,</em> goes unsaid, but it hangs awkwardly in the air between them.</p><p>"It's just... your father. He's about to leave and I thought you'd want to say goodbye. You both... actually."</p><p>Mark blinks at that, baffled at the fact that he completely forgot about his dad, too. From the corner of his eyes he sees the nest wobble in distress, and he swears he suddenly feels intense vibes of guilt and shame emitting from it.</p><p>He's up on his feet immediately, but before he can take a step towards the door, Taeyong grimaces and shakes his head.</p><p>"Maybe...take a shower first? I don't want to like ...offend you," <em>Or your Omega,</em> goes unsaid. "But you, uhhh, smell. A little. And you... maybe you wanna wash off all that...stuff..."</p><p>Mark cringes, shame coloring his cheeks a deeper red, before he quickly nods and wordlessly begs Taeyong to go. His hyung leaves immediately and Mark turns around to grab Donghyuck from the nest only to see the Omega's face poking out from it already.</p><p>"Shower?" Mark asks, scratching awkwardly behind his ear and groaning when a dried patch of cum flakes from his skin and flutters to the ground. "Why is there cum behind my ear?" he moans in disgust, but his mood lifts when it makes Donghyuck laugh.</p><p>"Because you ate me out after knotting me," the Omega says with great relish, and there is a shit eating grin on his lips when Mark's moans of disgust intensify. Donghyuck slips out of his nest carefully then, not a single pillow falling from the pile.</p><p>"Come on, knothead," he laughs when Mark keeps reeling. "Let's shower. I'm covered in your cum."</p><p>And yeah, that's enough for Mark's Alpha to rise to the surface in interest, dumb animalistic pride making Mark growl low in his throat, before the human half of him pushes his feral side down again.</p><p>Donghyuck watches him with an eyebrow raised, but he comes when Mark opens his arms, the duvet closing around them both when Donghyuck hugs his arms around Mark's torso.</p><p>"Are we going to walk like this? Is the bathroom close?"</p><p>"Hm," Mark says, squirming a little at the realization that they'll have to pass the living room.</p><p>Donghyuck stares up at him and groans, embarrassment finally coloring his cheeks pink, too. For a split second Mark feels almost smug at the feeling of being the more composed between the two of them for once. Then Donghyuck's warm fingers wrap around his cock to hold on as always, and Mark chokes, knees weakening when he hardens in Donghyuck's hand, mortification spreading through his body at the Omega's coy smile.</p><p>"Well then," Donghyuck says, and his voice is all honey, "Lead the way, Alpha."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you all: hyuck’s gonna fuck it uppp. rip mark, lets goo</p><p>me: ahaha… haha yeah...absolutely haha... :’)</p><p>-<br/> <br/>First of all, sorry for the late update. I had the hardest time writing this, because a) an ongoing pandemic happened, b) it came with consequences that didn’t let me sleep for weeks until certain things were clarified by my government and most importantly: my employer, c) i literally. hate. writing fluff rip</p><p>“Why didn’t you write angry Donghyuck then?!” -some of you might ask.<br/>I coooonsidered it, and Donghyuck’s hurt isn’t just <i>gone</i> you all. but this whole chapter kinda had a flow, and i feel like showing Mark vulnerable and ashamed like that was fitting it more than forcing an angry Donghyuck and a great argument on them, not when everything came together so nicely and still portrayed enough of their relationship and internal power dynamics. </p><p>anyways, for irregular updates on this fic (and other stuff, for example: extremely random polls about Nutella),<br/>find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/abcdefghiluvyou"> here </a> where I usually cry about Markhyuck on my super lenient and chill tlist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late afternoon by the time Mark and Donghyuck leave their room, showered and presentable.</p><p>Both their necks are littered with bruises of all form and colour, and the reopened claim bite on Donghyuck’s neck looks nasty, but besides that there isn’t too much to see on them. The whole pack, though, stares at them as if they never saw a mated pair before, Jaehyun even craning his neck from where he sits between Johnny’s legs.</p><p>Mark blushes a little, but before he can really get embarrassed he suddenly feels a weird prickle in the bond and then Donghyuck’s hand tightens in his. </p><p>He’s nervous, Mark feels. Donghyuck is–– <i>wow, he’s scared</i>, a little–– just the tiniest bit, but––</p><p>Mark can’t help but feel astonished at the fact that his Omega who isn’t afraid of anything or anyone, who, literally, is the bravest person he knows, feels intimidated at the prospect of having to face the pack. </p><p>
  <i>I didn’t leave your parents’ house for two years, asshat. Imagine how you’d feel, if someone threw you at a pack of strangers when you’re not even sure how to socialize anymore.</i>
</p><p>Mark blinks at that, head whipping around to stare at his mate who is chewing on his lips, looking uncharacteristically meek. </p><p><i>But like…didn’t your twin sister visit at least?</i> He asks, heart sinking at the way Donghyuck’s expression saddens at his words.</p><p>
  <i>She would have needed to come with her Alpha. But your hyung couldn't visit without you being there to keep him from claiming me. It was still too risky to have him around while you were gone.</i>
</p><p>Mark stares at his mate, ignoring the looks his pack and his father gives him when he turns around, blocking Donghyuck’s way, to pull him close against his chest instead. It must look weird to the pack, and he thinks he can hear Taeyong sigh quietly, but Mark doesn’t care, his heart hurting for his mate.</p><p>He grabs his Donghyuck’s face, cups his cheeks and gently tilts his head back to have him look up at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he mutters, heartbroken at all the things Donghyuck had to endure because of his stupidity. <i>I’m so so sorry, Hyuck. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to make it up to you, but I swear I’ll never hurt you like that again.</i></p><p>Mark wants to kiss him, but it’s Donghyuck who leans in, hands coming up to cup Mark’s cheeks the same way the Alpha does with him. And because Donghyuck has always been faster and braver than Mark he’s the one to rise to his toes and press a kiss against Mark’s lips. </p><p><i>It’s okay,</i> he says into the quietness of their bond, his words making the ache between them lessen until Mark’s guilt and shame is gone. <i>I’m okay now, mate. And also… even though my sister couldn’t visit, my parents allowed Jisung to come over.</i></p><p>“Huh? But he’s an Alpha!” Mark says, and he says it audibly, the whole pack perking up at the sudden aggression in the air which makes Mark sober up immediately. </p><p>But when he wants to turn around and look at his pack, Donghyuck’s hands on his cheeks prevent him from moving. The Omega leans in to kiss him once more, some of his fingers curling around Mark’s earlobes to pull a little, cooing when Mark gasps into his mouth. </p><p>“Hyuck,” Mark murmurs, but the Omega only smiles, pleased at the way Mark’s eyes lost their red hue while his cheeks dusted pink for him. </p><p><i>He’s seven years old,</i> Donghyuck’s fingers tighten slightly around Mark’s earlobes, pulling again, this time chidingly. <i>Sungie’s Alpha didn’t even awaken yet. And your parents were really happy to see me caring for a child, you know? It made them feel all sort of things…</i></p><p>He allows his mate to turn around then, hiding a grin at the way Mark’s face suddenly looks a bit pale, the Alpha swallowing audibly when his eyes glance at his father. </p><p>Donghyuck nudges him towards his dad after a moment of silence, hands tightening around Mark’s again, this time to encourage him. Mark only realizes then that he’s nervous to face his father, but he needs another moment to understand why.</p><p>It wasn’t his mate alone that he didn’t visit for a while. And the neglect of his filial duties crashes into his consciousness with such guilt and shame that he can’t look his father in the eye when he sits down next to him.</p><p>Around them the pack shifts to make place, all of them quiet, almost holding their breath as Donghyuck curls into Mark’s side while the Alpha struggles to find the right words. </p><p>“It’s okay,” his father says when Mark keeps his head lowered, unable to look up. “I understand, and your mom does, too.”</p><p>Mark’s head snaps up at that, and Donghyuck tightens his arms around his mate when he sees how lost Mark looks and that there are tears in his eyes again. </p><p><i>Crybaby</i>, he coos into the bond and watches Mark’s lips wobble, before the Alpha quickly rubs his eyes dry. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mark says then, and he bows his head again until his father reaches out to pat him on the shoulder. </p><p>“<i>It’s okay, son,</i>” his father repeats, and this time Mark nods, his body sagging as all tension leaves it. </p><p>Donghyuck curls closer into his side, nose pressing against Mark’s neck, wordlessly giving comfort. </p><p>“Your mom and I know why you couldn’t come. I’m not saying that we approved of your decisions, but you’re old enough to make your own mistakes and to fix them. We’re just glad Donghyuck is with you now.”</p><p>Donghyuck smiles at Mark’s father at that, but that smile turns into an embarrassed gasp when the man continues with, “He missed you a lot, he was very insufferable for the longest time.”</p><p>“<i>I’m an angel!</i>” Donghyuck whines, making Mark’s father chuckle and reach out for him, and Mark smiles when the Omega allows the pinching of his cheeks.</p><p>“Then I’m glad my wife’s two angels are together again,” Mark’s father says, and it makes Mark squirm, embarrassed, because endearments like this are… well. They are a very Lee household Alpha thing. Donghyuck’s right, they’re all suckers for it, he, his older brother and his dad, too.</p><p>“I’m also glad your brother can come visit us again,” his father continues as he gets up on his feet. “Your mom and I love you and we love Donghyuck, but it’s been a while we saw our little princess…”</p><p>“<i>Dad,</i>” Mark cries, the same moment Donghyuck groans, because that <i>’little princess’</i> is his twin sister Dohyeon, the one Donghyuck himself only calls <i>the shark</i>. She went after Mark’s older brother like one after all, pursuing him ruthlessly with no regards to Omega etiquette, literally carving the widespread rumors of the Lee twins’ weirdness into stone for everyone in their hometown to gossip about. </p><p>“Come visit us soon,” Mark’s father says when he leaves, and Mark is quick to promise it, eyes a little wet again when his dad hugs him and then hugs Donghyuck even longer. “Be good,” he tells the Omega, and Donghyuck smiles and nods, accepting another pinch to his cheeks.</p><p>“You grew up,” Mark mutters to him once they close the entrance door and turn to walk back to the living room. “You didn’t snap at him when he told you to be good. I thought you’d scoff or something.”</p><p>Donghyuck does scoff at that, literally at him, before he shakes off Mark’s arm around his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m <i>always</i> good. I didn’t need to tell him something we all know,” he snaps, and Mark blinks at the way his mate huffs. </p><p>There is something Donghyuck doesn’t say, something he keeps inside while he chews on his lips instead. But before Mark can take his hand and ask him what it is, Donghyuck huffs again and walks into the living room and the chance to ask is gone. </p><p>Mark suppresses a sigh and follows his mate, but before he can step into the living room he walks into Donghyuck who stands frozen two steps from the door. </p><p>Instantly the Omega’s nervousness crashes into their bond, and Mark instinctively reaches out to hold Donghyuck’s hand, prepared for it this time. He raises their entwined hands up to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s knuckles, smiling when the Omega relaxes. </p><p>“Okay?” he asks and Donghyuck nods, nervousness giving way to stubborness. Mark can’t stop smiling at that, endeared to the point of his brain turning to mush as he watches his Omega puff up, shoulders squaring and chin jutting out.</p><p><i>He’s so so cute</i>, and Mark will make sure no one in his pack will crush his confidence ever. He glances up at that thought, his eyes sweeping briefly over his pack gathered in the living room, the storm in his chest calming when he realizes that he doesn’t have to worry, that his pack won’t ever hurt his Omega, that he can trust them with his life. </p><p>As if Mark acknowledging the existence of the pack was what they had all waited for, everyone cries out for their pack Alpha’s attention at once, all of them starved after a whole day of Mark disappearing into his room and blending out everything that wasn’t his mate. </p><p>“What did I tell you about about hugging and cuddling the pack Omega,” Jaehyun cries with a voice full of indignation as soon as Mark is within reach to be pulled into a giant hug. </p><p>Donghyuck is pulled along, but where Mark is squished between Jaehyun and Johnny, the Omega stands by their side, neither the expression on his face nor his stance indicating how extremely nervous he feels again in the bond he shares with Mark.</p><p>There is another feeling underneath, but Mark can’t tell what it is until Jaehyun throws himself at him with a whine, forcing Mark to catch and coddle him. That’s the second Donghyuck’s nervousness gives way to scandalized distaste and…. <i>wow, is that jealousy,</i> Mark thinks, dumbly, before Donghyuck starts snarling. </p><p>His voice is low enough to go unheard under normal circumstances, but because the whole pack is so extremely focused on him, everyone’s eyes widen as they stare at Donghyuck. Everyone but Jaehyun, of course, who sighs happily in Mark’s arms as he snuggles closer.  </p><p>That’s when Donghyuck snaps, the bond between him and Mark filling with acidy heat out of nowhere.</p><p>Mark reacts on pure instinct when he turns away, shielding Jaehyun in his arms the second Donghyuck lunges at them, but then he, too, growls when Johnny’s hands reach out to grab around Donghyuck’s wrists to keep the Omega from getting at Jaehyun.</p><p>From then on it’s a mess.</p><p>Mark growls, which makes Jaehyun whimper, then Johnny growls, which makes Donghyuck snarl, then Mark growls again which makes Johnny snap, unfortunately in Donghyuck’s direction. </p><p>Mark’s eyes go red when he sees Johnny threatening his mate, and the growl he lets out is enough to make everyone flinch and throw themselves on the floor with their necks bared. Everyone but Jaehyun, of course, who’s still in Mark’s arms, whimpering, and Donghyuck who stands stubbornly snarling in front of Mark, his eyes gleaming in an entirely unholy way as they focus on Jaehyun.</p><p>“<i>Stop threatening my mate</i>,” Johnny growls from the floor, but Donghyuck only growls back, and that–– that shocks the Alpha so much that the red in his eyes dies as if someone punched it out of him.</p><p>Johnny stares up at Donghyuck with his mouth wide open, disbelief all over his handsome face, before it twists into rage, eyes flashing red again as he gets up with a roar to–</p><p>“<i>Stop,</i>”, Mark cuts through the aggression, voice as cold as ice, “<i>...that hand. Or you lose it.”</i></p><p>Johnny snarls, but he lowers the hand he raised to punch Donghyuck with, and it only takes a second before the fury on his face disappears, speechless terror taking over. He stares at Donghyuck as if he’s seeing a ghost, face paling rapidly as he realizes what he was about to do.</p><p>“I almost… hit an Omega,” he mutters, and suddenly the whole pack reels from the horror that flashes through the pack bonds. </p><p>Jaehyun cries out in Mark’s arms and squirms away, his body falling from the couch right next to his mate to pull Johnny into his arms. </p><p>“Donghyuck,” Mark calls when Donghyuck’s hands ball to fists, and the Omega’s head snaps around, eyes still gleaming as he stares Mark down. But Mark meets his glare without flinching back, his eyes staying their human brown until the gold in Donghyuck’s bleeds away, too.</p><p>The Omega huffs but his hands relax and he carefully steps aside, away from Johnny and Jaehyun. It’s only when he’s next to Mark on the couch, in his Alpha’s arms, that the pressure in the room lifts enough to make the other members of the pack unbend from their submissive stances. </p><p>“Wow,” Doyoung says as soon as he can, and at least two pairs of eyes, Taeyong and Yuta’s, throw him a semi-panicked glance, begging him to keep his blab mouth shut. “This went extremely wrong.”</p><p>“<i>Yes, thank you Doyoung</i>,” Taeyong groans, but he takes the hand the Alpha offers when he struggles to stands up from where he knelt on the floor. They both help up Yuta, but when they turn to Johnny and Jaehyun it’s clear that the mated pair is lost in their own world, still hugging on the ground.</p><p>“It’s really as you said,” Doyoung says at Mark, and when both the pack Alpha and his Omega turn their eyes on him, Doyoung smiles easily at both. “Your Omega isn’t submissive at all.” </p><p>Taeyong groans again, but Doyoung isn’t finished and there’s no stopping him, not with the way his eyes gleam full of interest. </p><p>“He disregarded Johnny’s dominance just like that, huh. Wow, that was just incredible! I wonder if he–”</p><p>“<i>He,"</i> Donghyuck’s voice cuts sugary sweet, “<i>Will punch you in the gu–</i>”</p><p>“Hyuckah,” Mark sighs, making him stop mid-sentence, the Omega slumping back against his side with a pout instead of threatening Doyoung’s life. Quietly, Mark says, “You said you’d be good.”</p><p>“That was before I had to watch you smothering another Omega with kisses–”</p><p>“<i>He didn’t kiss me,</i>” Jaehyun’s voice cuts sharply through Donghyuck’s. “Mark never touched me like that. So if that’s what made you snap you can cut it out right now.”</p><p>Mark feels more than sees Donghyuck’s anger swell again, but before his mate can explode on Jaehyun he quickly takes his hand, pulling him against his chest to wrap his arms around him. </p><p>“This is the <i>worst</i> first getting to know each other ever,” Doyoung laughs, somehow absolutely delighted, and Mark wonders for a second if he’s quite right in the head, before Taeyong elbows him in the side. </p><p>Doyoung shrieks, and its distraction enough to have Donghyuck huff in Mark’s arms, honey eyes calming down into brown again as he looks away from Jaehyun. </p><p>For a second it’s awkwardly quiet, Johnny and Jaehyun still wrapped in each other on the floor, Yuta and Taeyong standing somewhat lost beside them, Doyoung rubbing his stomach. Then Donghyuck huffs again, but his voice is calm, forced into politeness when he formally introduces himself to them. </p><p>It’s… well, it’s belated and borderline ironic with the way half of the pack is distressed (and at least one person traumatized, Mark thinks with a glance at Yuta who’s uncharacteristically quiet) around him, but Donghyuck makes an <i>effort</i>, even forces himself to smile, even at Jaehyun who looks snippy but nods back.</p><p>Donghyuck hesitates a moment when he sees it, then bows his head at the Omega and apologizes. “I’m sorry. For reacting like that. I’m… it’s been a while that– but. It was wrong. I apologize.”</p><p>Jaehyun looks frosty for only a second longer before Johnny nudges him and his whole face softens, mouth twitching into a playful pout.</p><p>“I even helped Mark build your nest,” he sniffs, “But okay. Apology accepted. I guess you couldn’t help it.”</p><p>Mark wants to breathe out at that, but of course Doyoung has to open his mouth. </p><p>“That’s weird, tho. Isn’t it? Why’d he get jealous at a pack Omega. He must know that they are shared among the lesser ranks? What’s the issue with Mark snacking a little on the side?”</p><p>“<i>He,</i>” Donghyuck starts again, voice sinister as he sits up and tenses his body for an attack, “<i>Will end yo–</i>”</p><p>Mark only pulls his mate back with a sigh, one of his hands pressed to Donghyuck’s mouth, making the Omega whine as he falls backwards against Mark’s chest. </p><p>Doyoung looks like he wants to say more, but it’s Taeyong who speaks up next, one of his hands reaching for Doyoung’s to grab it and squeeze it gently, making the curious Alpha shut his mouth.</p><p>“When you said that your Omega is your equal….. you didn’t mean it in the Johnny and Jaehyun sense, did you?” Taeyong asks, eyes on Donghyuck. He looks thoughtful, somewhat lost, but when Mark lets go of Donghyuck, Taeyong smiles at the Omega and gets a little pout back.</p><p>“No,” Mark says, “What Donghyuck and me have is not like what Johnny hyung and Jaehyun hyung have…”</p><p>Taeyong nods, eyes still on Donghyuck who stares back at him, eyes bright and gaze never dropping to the ground in submission, raising Taeyong’s hackles in a way that feels entirely against every Alpha instinct that pushes to the surface.</p><p>“Your Omega…. he's almost like an Alpha…” Taeyong says slowly, blinking when Donghyuck glares at him, probably because of the way Taeyong, too, talks as if he isn’t in the same goddamn room as him.</p><p>Mark only blinks at that, glancing at Taeyong and Doyoung’s entwined hands, taking a moment to find the right words before he replies carefully.</p><p>“Yes, that’s... Donghyuck’s personality. To me he’s just himself, though,” He turns his head to look at his Omega, smiling when he sees Donghyuck looking back at him. “We grew up together, he’s always been like this to me. I fell in love with him because of the way he is.”</p><p>Mark blushes at that, leaning into the hand Donghyuck presses against his heated cheeks.</p><p>“To others his personality might <i>uhmn</i>… resemble that of an Alphas. But he isn’t––” a thought crosses his mind and he jolts, hurries to add, “Though!– An Alpha and an Alpha is cool, I mean– it’s <i>totally okay</i>, it’s–”</p><p>“Okay,” Taeyong interrupts, and his mouth is twitching, betraying his otherwise expressionless face. “I get it, thank you.”</p><p>Mark’s blush deepens and he sags against his Omega, happy to ignore the way Jaehyun giggles when Donghyuck pulls on his reddened cheeks. He only opens his eyes again when he hears Johnny getting up from the floor.</p><p>Johnny has his eyes on Donghyuck, and Mark feels the tension in the room going up again, but then the Alpha bows his head, surprising not only Mark when he apologizes. Beside him, still kneeling submissively, Jaehyun smiles broadly, proudly, and it’s that, in the end, and nothing else, Mark knows, which makes Donghyuck accept the apology. </p><p>His stubborn and proud and sometimes ungiving mate, with a weakness for cute Omegas. Mark sigs. Thank god, Jaehyun doesn’t know that. And then, with a glance at Johnny who just unbends his upper body from his awkwardly bowing position, he thinks, <i>thank god</i> Johnny <i>doesn’t know that.</i></p><p>From then on it’s easier. Donghyuck nods at Johnny who relaxes, which, unsurprisingly, makes the rest of the pack relax, too, even Yuta who still looks a bit pale in the face.</p><p>Donghyuck sits sweet and quiet next to Mark as the pack introduces themselves one after one, from the top of the hierarchy to the bottom, making Donghyuck’s eyebrows twitch when Taeyong goes first. Johnny, who goes second doesn’t come as a surprise, though Donghyuck’s face twitches when Jaehyun introduces himself next, taking the rank from his mate as all Omegas do.</p><p>Mark knows that twitch in his mate’s face, knows that little upwards tug of the right corner of his mouth, knows what it means when one of Donghyuck’s eyes narrows and both his eyebrows shoot upwards subtly. </p><p><i>Please,</i> he says quietly into their bond, <i>Don’t play with fire. Johnny hyung is really possessive of his mate.</i></p><p>Donghyuck’s lips purses at that, but his eyes are still on Jaehyun who looks a little confused, but blushes prettily when Donghyuck’s smiles again, this time wide and charmingly. </p><p>Doyoung and Yuta introduce themselves next, but Mark knows that Donghyuck hardly listens to them, eyes staying on Jaehyun which makes the poor Omega squirm.</p><p>Yuta is barely finished when Donghyuck suddenly gets up, absolutely ignoring Mark’s sigh as his hands reach out for Jaehyun to pull him next to himself on the couch. He mutters something about <i>Omega bonding</i> when the Alphas gape at him, but Jaehyun immediately perks up at that, ready for the cuddles after all the ugliness between them, not yet realizing that he willingly went into a trap.</p><p>Mark side eyes his Omega, but Donghyuck shoots something unpleasant into their bond, something that feels a lot like a nonverbal <i>”pussy!”</i> (which, honestly, is a shit insult, because Mark can never say it back, and the only reason Donghyuck can is because he’s the result of a rare freak occurrence, it isn’t fair).</p><p>“So,” Donghyuck says, and his voice is an octave deeper as he leans into Jaehyun’s space, charming smile back on his lips. “Jaehyun, huh? What a pretty name for a pretty pretty Omega.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s ears explode in a pink so bright that it almost looks painful, but Donghyuck, never one to waste an opportunity, reaches out to flick the tips, cooing when Jaehyun giggles and squirms away. </p><p>Mark snorts, but sobers up when another unpleasant shoot prickles through the bond. Donghyuck doesn’t look at him, but Mark can feel him frown in his head. </p><p><i>Hyuckah,</i> he sighs, internally, <i>You gonna give Johnny a heart attack if you don’t stop.</i></p><p>And yeah, Johnny looks kinda bewildered, though not yet fully understanding what's going on, still kind of believing the Omega-bonding bullshit Donghyuck murmured about earlier. Luckily for him (and Donghyuck, Mark guesses) the possibility of the Omega who almost attacked his mate, now <i>flirting</i> with his mate doesn’t cross his mind. </p><p>Honestly, Mark can’t blame him, an Omega flirting with an Omega isn’t something anyone would ever suspect –– anyone but Mark, of course, who spend most of his time in middle- and high school around heartbroken Alphas, swearing death upon Lee Donghyuck, not in the least ashamed of hating on an Omega, because said Omega happened to be the sole love interest of all the <i>other</i> Omegas at school. </p><p>Mark still remembers the way each and every girl in class and the few rare male Omegas, too, had stars in their eyes whenever Donghyuck talked to them, stealing their hearts, really, and snacking them like candy, but never leaving anyone heartbroken – besides the masses of ignored Alphas, of course. </p><p>All of that happened before Donghyuck presented for a second time of course, but Mark suspects that the reason so few of his peers had challenged him for Donghyuck once he had presented as an Omega-X, was that most of the Alphas their age had silently resented the Omega. </p><p>Unable to do anything but helplessly watch on as Donghyuck had won each and every heart at school, those Alphas had probably been glad when Donghyuck had to be locked away in Mark’s house.</p><p><i>Your pack literally said that Jaehyun is shared among the lesser ranks,</i> Donghyuck shoots back into his head, prickly voice pulling him out of his thoughts. </p><p>
  <i>Yeah, but you took my rank when you joined the pack. You’re above them all.</i>
</p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t stop smiling at Jaehyun, but Mark sees the way he reluctantly leans back a little, mouth twisting into a pout when Jaehyun blinks at him. Then, Mark’s heart starts beating faster when Jaehyun suddenly leans in, dainty nose pressing against Donghyuck’s neck, who eagerly tips his head back for better access.</p><p>Right in the middle of the living room, they scent each other.</p><p>It’s something unimaginable between Alphas since it means an immediate shift of dominance, but the two Omegas don’t seem to have the same issues, both looking happy and relaxed and emitting a pleasant combination of scents, flowery and sweet, making all the Alphas in the room gape at them. </p><p>“Ohhh you smell so good,” Jaehyun sighs, face still pressed into Donghyuck’s neck, and Donghyuck <i>smiles</i> at that, looking like–– well, like his twin sister, Mark thinks, <i>the shark</i>, right before she does something terrible. </p><p>It’s the reason he reaches out for Donghyuck with a nervous laugh, pulling his mate away from Jaehyun, before Donghyuck can do something that might cost him his head. Johnny, though, bless his unknowing soul, still looks on with utter confusion on his face, not suspecting a thing. </p><p>That’s when Doyoung opens his mouth.</p><p>“What do you mean he smells good? He smells like cum. <i>Like Mark’s cum.</i>”</p><p>Mark groans, but it’s downed out in the groan Taeyong lets out. On the couch Donghyuck freezes, eyes darkening as he glances at Doyoung, smile gone. But of course, Doyoung isn’t done, of course he speaks more, there is no stopping him, even when Donghyuck’s hands ball back to fists.</p><p>“He reeks, honestly. Did you really have to knot him? He’s probably gonna stink like that for days now.”</p><p>Jaehyun whines at that, distressed, and when Donghyuck turns to him the pack Omega looks heartbroken. “So this isn’t your real own scent? I complimented <i>Mark’s</i>?” He cries, and then adds a moan of, <i>”Disgusting!”</i> his words making Donghyuck smile brilliantly at him. </p><p>He opens his mouth to coo, to flirt, to say god knows what, but in the same moment Johnny’s loud voice cuts through the mess of noises in the room, his voice close to hysteric when he cries, “<i>You knotted him? So he’s pregnant now?</i>!”</p><p>“<i>I’m on birth control, knothead!</i>” Donghyuck cries back, scandalized and probably sick of being talked over, and Jaehyun uses the following moment of silence to let out a disappointed snap of his mate’s name.</p><p>“He’d also need to be in heat,” Doyoung adds informatively, only shutting up when Donghyuck growls at him. </p><p>“Heat,” Yuta mutters quietly, eyes looking far away, but his quiet voice is drowned in the sudden cheer Jaehyun lets out.</p><p>“Oh,” he cries, face all bright again, instantly making the frown on Donghyuck’s face disappear. Instead a sleazy smile is back, and Mark can’t say he likes it better as he side eyes his mate again. “Oh, we gonna sync!” Jaehyun rejoices, cheeks all pink at the prospect of not having to go through his heats alone anymore, of having another Omega in the pack. </p><p>The Alphas in the room start coughing, all looking uncomfortable, but all listening in intently, too, when Donghyuck sighs and tells Jaehyun not to get too excited.</p><p>“It’s different for me,” he says, and his words make Jaehyun frown immediately in confusion. </p><p>“Different? But– how?”</p><p>“Omega-X,” Donghyuck deadpans, pointing at himself. “Different biology.”</p><p>In the suddenly silence Mark clears his throat, hands reaching for one of Donghyuck’s to lift it up and kiss the knuckles, before he explains. </p><p>“Donghyuck’s heats are a monthly occurrence. They aren’t biannual, but they only last a day or two, not like, you know, <i>normal</i> heats that go on for a week,” he stops there, awkwardly scratching his neck before he continues, “I… I actually wanted to talk about it with you all, because well, it’s gonna affect you guys, too. You all gonna see and hear and… well smell a few things, and uhhh–” he blushes, embarrassment taking over. </p><p>But Donghyuck tightens his grip on his hand, wordlessly pushing comfort into their bond, making it easier for him to continue. </p><p>“I just… it’s gonna be hard, I know, but if possible I...want to schedule around Donghyuck’s heats. The way we try with Jaehyun– tho I know it’s not gonna be easy, probably not possible either– at least not every month, but–”</p><p>“Mark,” Taeyong interrupts, making the young Alpha gasp. “It’s okay. We promised you to help and to protect your mate. We’ll find a way.”</p><p><i>This is why Taeyong hyung is a much better pack Alpha than me,</i> Mark thinks, but he doesn’t think quietly enough, and Donghyuck curls into his side, for once feeling soft and calm and nothing else.</p><p><i>You’re wrong,</i> he says to his Alpha, hands soft when they briefly cup Mark’s cheeks. He doesn’t say anything else, but the confident glow that he feels bleeds into the bond he shares with Mark, making the Alpha relax until he feels confident enough to look back at his pack, smiling at the way they all look back at him with determination on their faces.</p><p>They’ll find a way, somehow. </p><p>Taeyong’s words brought them back to the day Mark went on his knees to beg them for help, and they all swore to protect Donghyuck then, no matter how.</p><p>Mark leans into his Omega’s side with a relieved sigh, basking in the comfortable silence for a moment, happy at the way the chaos in the pack bonds mellows out finally, balancing in a way that almost feels like harmony.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Can you guys shower again now?” Doyoung’s voice cuts through the peace. “Like, I don’t wanna be rude, but you stink.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the whack end of the chapter, it's because it's attached to chapter 9<br/>The whole thing just got too looooong so I cut it in two sorry D:</p><p>I know I said it on twitter, but for those who didn't see:</p><p>This chapter was absolutely not planned to go like this.</p><p>I have no idea why I even go through the hassle of plotting this fic chapter for chapter,<br/>the characters do what they want anyway :')</p><p>Anyway, another short apology for the lateness of the update: I wrote another fic<br/>and had to pause VQ for that, one day i'll upload it. It's a story with a lot of pretty flowers<br/>and a very cute Donghyuck caring for and talking with them hehe &lt;3</p><p>anyway, find me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/abcdefghiluvyou"> here </a> where i usually cry about Markhyuck, my WIPs and other <br/>random things like my tlist's hate for white chocolate and Mark's teeth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They shower, and, because they’re themselves and can’t help it, they fuck under the warm water. </p>
<p>By the time they leave the bathroom, Donghyuck’s skin is pruney and Mark’s turned a concerning shade of red, both dizzy and in need of lying down for an hour or two, but the scent of homemade food wafting through the dorm urges them to hurry and find their way back to the pack instead.</p>
<p>Mark is halfway through pulling his shirt over his head when he catches Donghyuck sitting motionless on their bed, still wet and naked, head tilted as he watches him. Mark raises his eyebrows in question, but Donghyuck doesn’t react until Mark throws his wet towel at him.</p>
<p>“You gonna stay like that?” He asks, lowkey nervous that Donghyuck will say yes and spread his legs or something.</p>
<p>Mark might be starving and the dorm might be smelling distinctly of Doyoung’s cooking, but he knows that if he has to choose between actual food and his Omega, he won’t ever be able to resist the meal that sits right between Donghyuck’s legs.</p>
<p>But the Omega just blinks at him, looking incredibly pretty when a droplet of water falls from the tip of his eyelashes and rolls down his chin. Mark feels his mouth run dry, but forces the primal part of himself to calm the fuck down before he ends up jumping his mate again.</p>
<p>“Right,” Donghyuck mutters, hands coming up to wipe the water from his face. “You have some spare underwear?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Didn’t you bring any?” Mark asks, but he’s already turning to grab some, unaware of Donghyuck’s eyes zeroing in on his ass when he bends down to open his drawer. “I got some briefs that are a little loose, that okay?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck just hums at that, eyes still on his Alpha’s ass as he gets up from the bed. </p>
<p>“Do you have some spare shirts, too?” He asks, reaching for the underwear that Mark holds up for him. “And maybe some shorts?”</p>
<p>Mark turns to his Omega, a puzzled look on his face at Donghyuck’s words. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you bring your own stuff? Where’s the bag of clothes Dad carried in?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck just shrugs, but points at a pile on Mark’s desk. The Alpha’s eyes narrow when he takes a closer look and realizes what he sees.</p>
<p>“But… that’s my things,” he blurts out. “That’s the stuff I sent home for you. The unwashed clothes with my scent–” Mark blushes at his own words, voice lowering in embarrassment when he adds, “So that, <i>uhhhg</i>––  So that you’d have my scent to wear while I was gone… where’s your own stuff?”</p>
<p>Donghyuck frowns, mouth pulling into an upset pout, and he takes his time to answer, legs stepping into the briefs Mark gave him before he sighs and looks at his Alpha again.</p>
<p>“This <i>is</i> my stuff. That’s all I have.”</p>
<p>Mark blinks, a bad kind of foreboding washing cold and uncomfortable down his spine.</p>
<p>“But... those are my things. Where is the stuff you bought for yourself? With the money I sent you?”</p>
<p>“Ohh,” Donghyuck scoffs, “Right, my <i>monthly allowance</i>. I told your Mom and Dad to keep it. Not like I had use for it, locked up in your home and all. I didn’t really need a grand wardrobe.”</p>
<p>Mark blanches at that, guilt crashing back into his system as he looks into Donghyuck’s eyes and only sees bitterness in them. </p>
<p>His heart breaks the moment Donghyuck’s words sink in. </p>
<p>He… forgot. That as an Omega-X, Donghyuck wasn’t able to leave his parents’ house without him. For the last two years that Mark didn’t go home, his mate had been stuck, forced to stay inside with no way to leave.</p>
<p>“I’m– god, Donghyuck, <i>I’m sor–</i>”</p>
<p>“I <i>know</i>,” Donghyuck interrupts him. “I know. I’m not angry, I promise. I’m not sad, I’m not upset… it’s just. I’m just… <i>something</i>, because I was angry for so long. But I forgive you, and I mean it. It’s just… I have leftover feelings that will need a while before I can let them go.”</p>
<p>Mark’s heart clenches painfully at the words, chest tightening uncomfortably. </p>
<p>“The money…” He whispers, because he doesn’t trust his voice not to break if he talks any louder. “I sent it– ...I wanted you to buy yourself everything you want… I didn’t realize that–”</p>
<p>Donghyuck sighs, and before Mark can continue he’s pulled against the Omega’s chest. They’re the same height, so it’s a bit awkward, but Donghyuck closes his arms around Mark to press him closer, head tilting slightly to give his Alpha space to press his face against Donghyuck’s neck. </p>
<p>“You’re so messy, Mark Lee,” he mutters, but he smiles when he feels Mark pout against his skin. “I was very hurt that you didn’t realize how absolutely useless your money was to me. All I wanted was you, but you never came and then I stopped wishing for it. I was angry. I thought that... that you wanted to forget about me, now that you were famous and all.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck falls silent, fingers reaching for the fine strands of hair at the back of Mark’s neck to pull a little, making the Alpha whine against his neck. But Mark understands the wordless demand and looks up at Donghyuck, cheeks still pink and the expression on his face still one of guilt, his eyes widening though, when he meets Donghyuck’s eyes and sees nothing but love and forgiveness in them.</p>
<p>“I really thought you fell out of love, that you didn’t care about me. I watched all your shows, streamed all your concerts. I read what they wrote about you in magazines… I was so sure that the rumors about you and Kang Mina were the reason you didn’t come home anymore. I was angry…Your parents always said that– <i>ahhh, but... whatever. I was wrong.</i>.”</p>
<p>Mark chokes out a butchered version of Kang Mina’s name before his eyes widen, a gasp leaving his mouth as he reaches out to put the flat of his palm against one of Donghyuck’s cheeks. </p>
<p>“What did my parents say to you?” He asks, and the concern and worry he feels only ebbs away when Donghyuck’s eyes soften.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” the Omega says, and when Mark opens his mouth in irritation, Donghyuck quickly leans forward to steal a kiss from the unsuspecting Alpha. </p>
<p>Mark splutters and blushes, a loud whine of Donghyuck’s name falling from his lips as the Omega grins at him. “<i>Hyuckah</i>…” he sighs when another kiss is stolen from him. “Tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>“But I did,” Donghyuck laughs, tongue darting out to lick the tip of Mark’s nose. As intended it makes the Alpha groan in disgust. “Your parents always told me that you love me. That you would never throw me away for anyone. That… no matter what’s going on between us… you’ll always be mine, as I’ll always be yours…”</p>
<p>Mark feels his heart grow heavy in his chest again, but Donghyuck’s lips are against his to swallow down the sad hiccup that escapes his mouth, a sweet tongue pushing in instead. Warmth rushes down into his lungs, expands in his chest and fills him up until he shakes in Donghyuck’s arms, hands gripping the Omega tightly as they kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Donghyuck tells him quietly, and Mark’s heart feels so so heavy still, but it’s the good kind this time, the one that pulses comfort through his chest. “And I know that you love me, too. I know it now, and I… I knew it then, too. But it was so easy to believe that you forgot about me. And the thing is… I wanted to be like that, too. Forget about you and all. But then you always sent me your clothes every week without fail, so in the end I clung to that, instead of trying to forget about you. They were all I had of you. They were more precious to me than anything I could have bought with the money you sent.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck lets them both dwell in the silence that settles between them as Mark digests his words. He half expects another apology out of Mark’s mouth, but in the end the Alpha just presses a soft kiss against Donghyuck’s lips, then against the claim on his neck, their bond flaring with love and affection and the most sincere kind of feelings that translate into wordless apologies, making the Omega smile.</p>
<p>“I brought my favorites with me, but most of your stuff is still back at home,” Donghyuck pauses again, but this time Mark feels something odd in their bond, a tickle of amusement that breaks the delicate bubble of the vulnerable moment they just shared. He quickly pulls away from the Omega’s neck to look at Donghyuck, eyes widening when he sees a teasing smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“Wait–” the Alpha stutters, cheeks tinting pink for some reason he can’t explain, just naturally dreading whatever it is that’s about to come out of Donghyuck’s mouth, knowing from experience that he’ll be humiliated in a second, the wicked gleam in Donghyuck’s eyes telling him to brace for it.</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s smile only widens, voice absolutely merciless when he says: “Gotta say I’m kinda thankful that my survival doesn’t rely on sniffing your dirty underwear anymore, you know? Your sweaty stage shirts were one thing, but your cum stained briefs? That was <i>nasty</i>, Mark Lee.”</p>
<p>Mark’s cheeks are on fire, even the tips of his ears a flaming red as he ducks his head in shame. </p>
<p><i>Oh god, what more,</i> he thinks, eyes squeezing shut when Donghyuck bends down to whisper in his ear: “You’re so cute when you blush. Will it make your cheeks stay pink if I tell you how wet the smell of your cum made me?”</p>
<p>“<i>Donghyuck, oh my god you–</i>” Mark cries out, his own thighs squeezing shut in distress when the Omega reaches out to grab his face around his pink ears, lifting Mark’s head up and squishing his cheeks, before he leans in to peck Mark’s lips. </p>
<p>“<i>Loved it, Alpha,</i>” he says quietly, lips stretching into a smile when Mark gapes at him. “Made me finger myself and think of you while i sucked on the stains you left for me…”</p>
<p>“That’s–” <i>gross</i>, Mark wants to cry out, but instead he yelps when Donghyuck’s hands let go of his face and slip into his briefs. To Mark’s horror the Omega’s fingers wrap around his treacherously hardened cock, lips twisting into a grin as the Alpha gasps helplessly. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Donghyuck murmurs, fingers curling around him. “Did someone like the thought of me getting off to the nasty smell of my Alpha’s cum?”</p>
<p>“I–” Mark stutters, but to his luck and Donghyuck’s annoyance a hard knock on the door interrupts the moment, making Donghyuck hiss and let go of the squeaking Alpha.</p>
<p>“You two!” Johnny’s voice booms through the door, and it’s close enough to a growl to make them both flinch. “<i>It’s enough!</i> We endured your sex broadcast quietly for the past days, but you better close the pack bonds if you think of going at it again!”</p>
<p>Mark’s eyebrows furrow at that and he slowly turns to look at his mate only to see equal confusion on Donghyuck’s face. Some of the confusion must seep into the pack bonds, because the next thing they hear is a long suffering groan, Johnny again, but his voice is considerably nicer when he tells them to <i>please</i> get dressed for dinner, and that he’ll explain it all to them while they eat.</p>
<p>“And no more sex!” Jaehyun squeaks at them, voice muffled through the door. “Johnny’s dick’s about to fall off, because you two keep pushing sex into the bonds and it makes me we–”</p>
<p>The rest of Jaehyun’s voice is drowned out in another groan from Johnny, but Mark and Donghyuck barely listen, too busy staring at each other in growing dread.</p>
<p>“Did you–” Donghyuck starts, the same second Mark’s mouth falls open with a gasp to stutter out: “Oh god, I didn’t close them off while we fucked–”</p>
<p>Donghyuck’s groan is louder and judgier than Johnny’s, and his voice is one of shame as he whines out Mark’s name. Mark just splutters some more, face red and hands flailing uselessly, until Donghyuck reaches out to grab them with his own. </p>
<p>“Well,” the Omega says, trying and failing to compose himself. His face, too, is pink and he can’t look Mark in the eye. “It’s gonna be an interesting dinner with your pack now, that’s for sure…”</p>
<p>“<i>Our pack</i>,” Mark squeaks out, still so red in the face that it looks painful. But his hands pull from Donghyuck’s to grab the Omega instead. “It’s- it’s our pack. And… it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck stares at their entwined hands, fingers twitching around Mark’s, their bond thrumming with comfort and encouragement. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Mark asks.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Donghyuck answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner is… it’s awkward.</p>
<p>Someone, and Mark is pretty sure that someone is Taeyong, must have talked to the rest of the pack and ordered everyone to keep their mouths shut, because not even Doyoung opens his to blab, a miracle that just isn’t normal.</p>
<p>Johnny still sends them a few semi-judgy glares and Jaehyun still squirms around on his seat a little bit too much for it to be natural, but all in all no one is coming for Mark and his mate, and they all eat in silence for a while. </p>
<p>Next to Mark Donghyuck relaxes gradually, body melting against the Alpha’s side until he’s happily munching away, eyes fluttering shut in bliss whenever he puts another spoonful of Doyoung’s home cooked soup into his mouth.</p>
<p>Mark’s mouth runs dry at the blatant content on his mate’s face, and it’s only when Jaehyun nudges him under the table that Mark snaps out of it.</p>
<p>“Mark, aren’t you eating?” Jaehyun asks sugary sweet, fake concern on his face as his eyes squeeze shut, undoubtedly hiding mischief in them.</p>
<p>Mark fights down a blush, straightens his posture and ignores Jaehyun’s teasing, his hands reaching out for Donghyuck instead. His mate lets him grab his wrist without protest, a smile spreading on his lips when Mark guides the Omega’s hand to his mouth to snatch the food on Donghyuck’s spoon. </p>
<p>"There," Mark says after he's done swallowing down the soup he stole. "I’m eating."</p>
<p>Jaehyun only sniffs at that, but Mark is happy to ignore him until Jaehyun opens his mouth again, this time to whine.</p>
<p>"Where did Donghyuck's flower scent go?"</p>
<p>Both Mark and Donghyuck still at that, the rest of the table snapping to attention.</p>
<p>"He smells funny–"</p>
<p>Donghyuck stares at his fellow Omega at that, hand with the spoon slowly sinking down as it balls to a fist. Mark is quick to grab that hand with one of his own when the bond to his mate floods with disdain. The last thing Mark wants is another argument between Donghyuck and Jaehyun, because that would lead to Johnny jumping in and the whole situation most probably escalating again.</p>
<p>"Jaehyun..." Taeyong says, but his attempt of quietly shutting up the Omega only earns him another haughty sniff.</p>
<p>"He reeks of you," Jaehyun cries out, a dainty finger pointing at Mark as his face contorts in disgust. "You did it again, didn't you? After you showered!"</p>
<p>Mark, still pushing calm into the bond to his mate, sets his face to careful nonchalance, adamant on ignoring Jaehyun as he steals another spoonful of Donghyuck's soup, this time with his own spoon.</p>
<p>Jaehyun whines at being ignored, his hands shaking off Johnny when the Alpha tries to wrap his arms around him to pull him back against his chest.</p>
<p>"Did you have to knot him? He smells like your cum again!"</p>
<p><i>Ah</i>, Mark thinks the second Donghyuck tenses next to him.</p>
<p><i>What the </i>fuck<i>. We broadcasted our whole sex life to them from the start</i>, Donghyuck's voice cuts through his thoughts. He sounds angry even through the bond. <i>Why the fuck is he complaining. He should know that I'd smell like you, knotted and reclaimed as I am.</i></p>
<p>Mark feels his face blush, tips of his ears tingling at Donghyuck's words. The Omega notices immediately, body shifting as he switches the positions of their hands, his smaller one now grabbing Mark's, squeezing it in comfort until the Alpha calms down.</p>
<p>For a second, while calm and comfort floods the bond, nearly pushing all of Mark's embarrassment and Donghyuck's anger out, Mark ponders about the way they're such a weird couple. Then Doyoung opens his mouth.</p>
<p>"You know, it's actually good that he reeks of Mark. Dunno if you or Johnny had the same issues as a mated pair, but the day Mark's mate arrived i was drawn to him in a way I really didn't want to– and i had to hold back Yuta, too, even tho Donghyuck was wearing Mark's stuff..."</p>
<p>Mark blinks at that, vision tinting slightly red as his Alpha rises abruptly from the deep slumber in his soul. <i>Another Alpha admitting interest in his vulnerable, sweet, precious, little mate is</i>––  Mark feels himself tensing instinctively, hands tightening on his Omega until Donghyuck shoves him discreetly.</p>
<p><i>Oh</i>, Mark thinks when Donghyuck tells him to, <i>stop snarling.</i> He blinks the red away, slightly startled when he realizes that he was steadily slipping into hostile Alpha posturing without even noticing. Doyoung's words though... they raised about every possessively aggressive Alpha instinct sleeping dormant and calm inside of him.</p>
<p>Just the <i>thought</i> of an Alpha thinking about getting to Donghyuck puts him and his Alpha on the edge, an ugly, primal and absolutely base feeling spreading in his chest and spinning in his head.</p>
<p>Another nudge from Donghyuck, this time with an additional glare.</p>
<p><i>Stop growling!</i> The Omega snaps, his elbow digging uncomfortably into Mark's stomach.</p>
<p>The Alpha flexes it automatically, ready to impress his mate, but Donghyuck only shoots him another sinister glare. <i>Doyoung didn't do anything, did he? No need to overreact. As Jaehyun said, I reek of your cum. It's just words, knothead.</i></p>
<p>Mark's Alpha sniffs into their bond at that, softening Donghyuck's glare into something more amused. The next nudge from the Omega comes absolutely unfairly though, because Mark is certain that he's calm, no snarling, no growling, he even slumped back into his chair. </p>
<p><i>Look at Taeyong,</i> the Omega tells him, and when Mark does he immediately realizes what Donghyuck wanted him to see.</p>
<p>Even though Doyoung spoke more to Jaehyun and Johnny, it's Taeyong who tensed at the Alpha's words.</p>
<p>As Mark watches, Jaehyun dismisses the whole issue with a quiet whine, while Johnny's face scrunches up weirdly, hands flailing around his Omega as if to wave off the huffy annoyance coming from him. Yuta sits quietly at the end of the table, only opening his mouth to snap at Jaehyun when the Omega reaches across the table to try and snatch the last dumpling on his plate. It prompts Johnny to growl at Yuta, who, unimpressed, picks up his dumpling with his chopsticks and shoves the whole thing into his mouth, chewing with gusto to the tact of Jaehyun's angry huffs.</p>
<p>In a sea of motion and loud voices, Taeyong stays frozen, face unreadable, expression closed off.</p>
<p>Mark blinks, entirely lost, and he only notices all of this, because Donghyuck's agitation grows again, making Mark snap back into attention to glance at his Omega. Just then Taeyong speaks.</p>
<p>"You were drawn... to him? To Donghyuck?" he asks quietly, words almost drowned in the loud noises around the table. But Doyoung hears him, and at Taeyong’s words the Alpha freezes and his mouth falls open, but for once no words come out. Instead Doyoung suddenly looks a little pale and a little afflicted. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s unreadable face closes off even more, eyes staring into Doyoung’s without blinking, the atmosphere between them turning somewhat weird, almost feeling some sort of frozen and definitely uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Mark, by now with both his arms wrapped around Donghyuck to keep his mate from squirming out of his hold, watches all this in quiet wonder, not really understanding what's going on between his packmates, but also not getting to ask, because Johnny's voice is the next to draw all attention.</p>
<p>He has Jaehyun in his arms again, the Omega munching happily on the dumplings Johnny must have given him from his own plate.</p>
<p>The Alpha sounds extremely guilty, eyes glancing down at Jaehyun on his lap and then quickly at Mark and away again when he confesses: "Actually… I know... it didn't look like it. But I was drawn to him, too. I wanted to claim him, the urge was there."</p>
<p>He stops to take a deep breath, and it's the disgust on his face that has Mark stay calm and relaxed at Johnny's words, instead of leaping from his chair to lunge at him from across the table.</p>
<p>"<i>God,"</i> Johnny sighs, one hand coming up to rub his face. <i>"I'm mated...</i> That's so messed up. I'm so sorry Jae..."</p>
<p>"<i>Oh god, don't apologize</i>," Jaehyun cries out. </p>
<p>The whole table frowns at the shame in his voice, Mark’s eyes narrowing when the Omega blushes furiously. He sounds embarrassed and vaguely guilty, and Mark feels something tighten in his chest again, while in the bonds Donghyuck suddenly perks up.</p>
<p>Johnny's face, as well as everyone else's, is a question mark of utter confusion at Jaehyun’s words. Mark glances quickly at all his packmates, but besides Donghyuck, who, for some reason, smirks as if he knows something no one else caught on to yet (which, honestly, makes Mark feel really really really worried) everyone is absolutely lost.</p>
<p>"I wanted to claim him, too!" Jaehyun whines, and at his words every Alpha but Mark flinches in unison, while the smirk on Donghyuck's lips widens into a full bloomed smile.</p>
<p>"He smelled <i>so good!</i>" Jaehyun cries, hands halfheartedly reaching out for Donghyuck, before he realizes what he’s doing and stops to reach for his Alpha instead. Johnny lets him, but the look on his face is priceless. </p>
<p>Mark barely suppresses a sigh as extremely pleased smugness spreads in the bond he shares with Donghyuck. <i>Don’t,</i> he tells his Omega, but Donghyuck mentally shakes off his words before Mark can say anything else to him. </p>
<p><i>I’m not the problem right now</i>, Donghyuck tells him. Then he nudges him to his packbond to Johnny. <i>Your pack’s third is about to have a crisis.</i></p>
<p><i>Our pack,</i> Mark corrects with a frown and sees Donghyuck roll his eyes, but the Omega squeezes the hand he’s still holding, making Mark smile. He’s right, though. Johnny’s face is a mixture of confusion and fear, the packbond that he shares with Mark feeling nervous and agitated, at a loss of control, Mark guesses. </p>
<p>It’s not a good thing to feel for an Alpha, especially for one like Johnny, who likes to be in control. That’s why the next words out of Johnny's mouth are hardly a surprise to Mark, a sentence he heard so many times from nervous Alphas to Omegas when it came to Donghyuck that he doesn't even remember the first time he heard it.</p>
<p>"Jae..." Johnny starts, looking extremely conflicted. "Jae you're an Omega..."</p>
<p>Jaehyun only pouts and shrugs, head turning around to stare at Donghyuck and.... yeah, he has hearts in his eyes and Mark is sure that Jaehyun's cheeks are dusted with the faintest bit of pink.</p>
<p>The bond Mark shares with Donghyuck swells proudly, satisfaction flooding their connection until <i>Mark</i> nudges his Omega. He throws in a judgy glance as well, but Donghyuck outright ignores him, eyes entirely focused on Jaehyun now. Mark sighs internally, loudly into their bond, too, but there is no reaction from his Omega, just a nonverbal jab at him to fuck off.</p>
<p>"I <i>know</i> that," Jaehyun's voice draws Mark's attention away from the bond. "I know that… as an Omega I can’t– <i>I shouldn’t want</i> to claim him. But I wanted my scent to mix with his... I <i>still</i> want my scent to mix with his... it's <i>uhhh</i>,” Jaehyun blushes, eyes darting to Donghyuck only to blush some more before he continues, “It’s a nice scent. Very <i>uhmn</i>, very... nice." Jaehyun's voice quiets down shyly, cheeks tinting an even deeper shade of pink when Donghyuck winks at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, if Mark doesn't contaminate it," Doyoung mutters rudely, but for once no one feels it in themselves to snap back at him. Taeyong still stares at him with a closed off expression on his face, and when Mark checks, Johnny and Yuta either stare at Donghyuck and Jaehyun, both absolutely dismissing Doyoung and both looking utterly bewildered. </p>
<p>"It doesn't make sense," Johnny says, sounding absolutely lost, hands around Jaehyun flailing weirdly as if he doesn't know how to touch his Omega for the first time in his life.</p>
<p>Mark sighs again then, this time audibly, and pulls on the pack bonds to have everyone look at him. He knows from experience that Donghyuck won't explain shit, so for the sake of his pack's sanity (especially Johnny's, he muses) it's his responsibility to make it all make sense again.</p>
<p><i>My hot pack Alpha mate,</i> Donghyuck coos at him, but the Omega’s eyes are still on Jaehyun, and that, oddly enough, makes Mark smile fondly at him. </p>
<p>He’s terrible. Donghyuck’s so so so impossible. But he’s also… just so endearingly himself, an Omega like no other, and Mark painfully realizes that everyone new in their lives will never have a single clue how unique and amazing he is. Unless he tells them. </p>
<p><i>They have no experience with Donghyuck</i>, he reminds himself when they all look at him expectantly, the cluelessness in their eyes obvious to him. The realization answers one of the questions he asked himself long before Donghyuck arrived at the dorm: Besides Jaehyun, they all really don't know a thing about Omega-X.</p>
<p>"Normal Omega rules don't apply to Donghyuck," he tells them. "That’s not how <i>anything</i> works with him.”</p>
<p>Mark closes his eyes, and when he continues his voice sounds tired even to his own ears.</p>
<p>“I told you before, Donghyuck’s scent is… special. Even Omegas are attracted to it. It's–" Mark hesitates with the next part, chooses his words carefully before he continues, eyes on Jaehyun and Johnny when he adds, "Even Omegas… want to claim him… and technically they could. Claim Donghyuck, I mean. Dominance wise, Omega-X are at the bottom of the hierarchy. But if an Omega claims Donghyuck, a stronger division will just come and kill them to break the bond so <i>they</i> can claim Donghyuck instead."</p>
<p>As expected, his words leave the whole room in breathless silence. But in the bonds Mark feels dread spread slow and steadily, until it peaks into wordless horror.</p>
<p>"Alphas... would kill <i>an Omega</i> to get Donghyuck?" Taeyong asks.</p>
<p>When Mark nods, the horror in the bonds peaks once more before it tumbles into varying intensities of consternation.</p>
<p>"And not only Alphas. Betas, too. Even stronger Omegas. Anyone would kill to get Donghyuck for themselves. We were told by the World Omega-X Organization that it happened before."</p>
<p>“That’s–” Taeyong starts, but he doesn’t find the right words to express what he and the rest of the pack feels, shoulders coming up to shrug helplessly as he stares at Mark. </p>
<p>Mark shrugs back, slightly uncomfortable with the pity that starts to tickle into the bonds, everyone looking at him as if he’s doomed to die. He can’t blame them, though, he knows. </p>
<p>An Omega mate is supposed to be untouchable, and stealing one away from an Alpha is absolutely unthinkable. To have a mate so desirable that those unspoken rules are dismissed by others is horrible enough as a mere thought – the fact that Mark actually had to protect and fight for his mate in the past is an unimaginable nightmare. </p>
<p>To have an Omega that every division would be willing to kill for… Mark feels all of his Alpha packmates settle into the reality of that, their dread and repulsion flooding the bond so intensely that Mark has to push the burden of carrying their emotions on Taeyong and Johnny, too.</p>
<p>With the burden shared between the three of them it gets easier to breathe, and Mark takes a moment to shift through every bond he shares with his pack, making sure to fill the ones connecting him to Taeyong and Johnny full of gratefulness, before he soothes what he can in the bonds shuddering and shivering between him and Yuta and Doyoung.</p>
<p>They're still distressed and reeling, and it takes Mark's as well as his pack's second and third to balance out their emotions. Taeyong and Johnny, though, still struggle with their own shock, and it takes a long while for the pack bonds to calm down, the horror ebbing away only slowly, wave after wave of comfort swallowing up the distress.</p>
<p>Mark is so focused on the Alphas of his pack that it takes him a moment to notice the utter lack of distress from two bonds in the pack.</p>
<p>His head snaps around when he realizes it, eyes wide as he stares at his mate, but it's not Donghyuck who sits next to him and looks somewhat disinterested in the ongoing horror in the pack bonds that makes him frown.</p>
<p>It's Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Mark blinks, completely at a loss when he stares at his pack Omega and watches him squirm in his seat, face such a bright color of pink that it can't be comfortable, even the tips of his ears burning in... huh, Mark thinks, and for a single blessed innocent and pure second he isn't sure what exactly it is that reduces Jaehyun to such a blushy mess.</p>
<p>Then, awareness crashes into his brain and makes him turn his head towards Donghyuck again, eyes narrowing when his mate meets his gaze cooly, the Omega's own eyes narrowing, a single eyebrow lifting as if to answer Mark's wordless judging with a nonverbal <i>Yeah, that was me. And what about it</i>.</p>
<p>Mark sends something unpleasant into the bond he shares with Donghyuck, but gasps and then whines when it gets send back tenfold, the Omega not sparing him a single glance when he doubles over to clutch his chest. Instead, Mark sees him leaning forward on the table, closer to Jaehyun, who blushes even more when Donghyuck smiles at him.</p>
<p>"So I smell good, huh?" Mark hears him say in the low voice he only uses on cute Omegas, and he unbends just in time to see Jaehyun lift his hands and hide his red face behind them, the poor pack Omega nodding shyly, tips of his ears so painfully pink that Mark winces as he stares at them.</p>
<p>"You smell amazing," he squeaks out, and Mark's mouth drops open when Jaehyun peeks at Donghyuck between his fingers and promptly whines and tips back his head to show his neck as an offering when he catches Donghyuck's eyes and the smile he directs at Jaehyun.</p>
<p>Whatever it is that Jaehyun is feeling, and Mark has a pretty good idea what it might be, it's bleeding into the connection he has to Johnny, because the tall Alpha snaps into attention suddenly, eyes confused for a second as he stares at his squirmy blushy Omega, before his eyes wander from Jaehyun to Donghyuck, confusion only deepening.</p>
<p>But only for a second. Because whatever it is that Jaehyun is feeling, (<i>And it's a crush</i>, Mark knows. Because he has seen this look on Omegas before, has seen them fall for his mate helplessly, and he knows, <i>he knows</i> that Jaehyun's pink cheeks and shy giggles are evidence of his feelings for Donghyuck), no matter how impossible it must seem to Johnny (<i>because Omegas aren't attracted to Omegas</i>, every good Alpha learns in school. <i>Because every good Omega needs a good Alpha after all</i>), it all leads to a single person in the room, and that's Donghyuck.</p>
<p>Donghyuck who, leaning so far forward that his torso is almost flat against the table, with his eyes focused on Jaehyun, smiles so sweetly, so charmingly that Johnny suddenly starts squirming in his seat, too.</p>
<p>"Hhmnnn," Donghyuck says, and Mark sees Jaehyun going through a full body shudder at the way Donghyuck's voice deepens another octave.</p>
<p>Johnny gapes at that, but before he can find his voice though the utter bewilderment freezing him into place, Donghyuck smiles and beds his head on one of his palms, head tilted in a way that makes strands of his hair falling into his forehead.</p>
<p>Mark instantly knows that Donghyuck does it on purpose, that he knows exactly how extremely handsome it makes him look. He shoots his Omega another judgy glance, but as usual Donghyuck absolutely ignores him, and Mark only sighs and finally shrugs, body relaxing as he lets Donghyuck do as he pleases.</p>
<p>Eyes on Johnny, Mark leans back in his seat, not in the slightest mood to stand in his mate's way any longer, as long as Donghyuck isn't in danger of getting his head torn off by Johnny. It might happen, Mark thinks. Johnny is possessive when it comes to Jaehyun, unwilling to share him with higher ranking members of the pack.</p>
<p>Even though Donghyuck is, per se, the lowest ranking as an Omega-X, he is mated to Mark and takes his rank from him, catapulting him on top of the hierarchy, just below his pack Alpha mate. But Mark honestly isn't sure if his mate is aware of all that.</p>
<p><i>But I told him</i>, Mark thinks. <i>Many times</i>.</p>
<p>He warned his mate several times about Johnny, too, and if Donghyuck chooses to ignore it then Mark will let him flirt and flutter around Jaehyun as much as he wants... as long as it doesn't get him in trouble.</p>
<p>"You smell nice, too, sweet cheeks," Donghyuck says, and Mark closes his eyes in order to hide a cringe at the way how sleazy it sounds. It's been a while since he was subjected to that special brand of secondhand embarrassment.  </p>
<p>"Lilacs, hmnn?" Donghyuck continues, absolutely unfazed. "Doesn’t the flower mean first love?"</p>
<p>God he sounds coy, Mark thinks, vaguely disgusted. But the room explodes in a swell of blooming lilacs, and when Mark looks at Jaehyun he finds the Omega smiling sweetly, pleased as punch as he nods shyly, scent of lilacs intensifying even more.</p>
<p>"It means love at first sight, too…" he says, and the smile on Donghyuck's lips turns absolutely <i>feral</i> at that.</p>
<p>"Is that so," Donghyuck says quietly, head tilting even more, and Mark knows how devastatingly beautiful his mate looks right now. </p>
<p>Jaehyun stands no chance, and Mark watches, not without pity, how Johnny's look of bewilderment turns into alarm at Jaehyun’s squeaks when Donghyuck mutters, "Love at first sight, huh?"</p>
<p>"H- hey..." Johnny stutters, but he's ignored by both Omegas, and Mark feels some quiet sort of solidarity for his fellow Alpha pack mate. </p>
<p>Mark watches Jaehyun's shy smile widening and blooming into something genuinely delicate, the scent of lilacs in the air intensifying to the point of sickly sweetness. But it takes Jaehyun finally leaning forward towards Donghyuck for Johnny to actually snap into action.</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye Mark's relaxed posture tenses, but he forces himself to sit up slowly, blinks the sudden flash of red in his vision away and calms down his Alpha as it resurfaces to the edge of their shared consciousness. They both watch Johnny reach out for Jaehyun, body flexed to jump into action and protect Donghyuck should Johnny show a single intent to harm their mate.</p>
<p>But Johnny only closes his hands around Jaehyun's narrow waist, the Omega looking confused for a second when his Alpha pulls him back a little, but then smiling up when he's lifted and placed on the Alpha's lap.</p>
<p>Mark has his gaze on Johnny, but from the corner of his eyes he sees Donghyuck straighten up from where he lay almost flat on the table, a frown on his face as he stares at Johnny in unconcealed disdain. Mark can't really see it, still focused on Johnny, who, Jaehyun on his lap, wraps both his arms around his Omega to keep him from slipping out of his grip, but he knows that Donghyuck's hands must be balled to fists by now.</p>
<p>It makes him smile, though he wipes it off his lips the second he turns to look at Donghyuck, uninterested in having his mate's anger directed at himself.</p>
<p>Sure enough Donghyuck is scowling when their eyes meet. The expression on his face turns into a pout, though, as soon as Mark raises his eyebrows and opens his arms in an offering, knowing from experience that after a moment of emotional vulnerability (<i>a failed conquer</i>, Mark scoffs) Donghyuck needs the comfort of his Alpha's body against his own.</p>
<p><i>I almost had him</i>, Donghyuck grumbles into their bond.</p>
<p>Mark wants to slap the back of his Omega's head, but he leans down instead, nudging the tip of his nose against Donghyuck's, wordlessly asking his mate to tilt his head up for a kiss.</p>
<p><i>What exactly is your plan with him anyways?</i> Mark asks, tongue slipping into Donghyuck's mouth the moment the Omega huffs against his lips. Donghyuck doesn't answer him, but Mark didn't really expect him to, content with holding his mate and deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>Across from them Jaehyun starts whining softly, but Mark is too busy kissing Donghyuck to check why, the flutter of arousal in the packbonds and the sweetening of the lilacs in the air indicator enough of what's happening though. Then a quiet moan floats through the air, followed by a sigh that sounds a lot like Yuta– or maybe Doyoung, since he's the one complaining most about... well, everything.</p>
<p><i>Are they really about to fuck against the dinner table?</i> Donghyuck asks with disdain, but he, too, is too busy kissing Mark to check, arms and legs wrapping around his Alpha to cling closer, body shifting onto Mark's lap, chest to chest as they kiss.</p>
<p><i>Told you that Johnny's possessive of his mate,</i> Mark says, but it sounds like the mental equivalent of a gasp, because Donghyuck's fingers slip past the waistband of his sweatpants and directly into his underwear, tips brushing against his soft cock.</p>
<p><i>Guess we're about to fuck, too...</i> Donghyuck mutters, but his voice sounds faint, his focus on Mark now as he closes his warm hand around the Alpha's hardening cock.</p>
<p>Mark shut his eyes with a quiet sigh, but only allows himself a small moment to enjoy Donghyuck's soft touches before he tightens his hold on his mate and carefully gets up from his seat. Donghyuck makes a small annoyed noise, hand slipping out of Mark's pants to grab his biceps instead, arms and legs tightening around his mate to cling as the Alpha stands up.</p>
<p><i>Where are we going?</i>, he whines at Mark, legs twitching where they 're wrapped around his mate's hips.</p>
<p>
  <i>You didn't honestly think I'd fuck you on top of the dinner table, across from Jaehyun and Johnny?</i>
</p>
<p>Donghyuck only whines again, this time audibly against Mark's neck as he buries his face against it. <i>It's not like they would have cared – they're about to fuck, too...</i></p>
<p>Donghyuck is right Mark knows. He's mindful enough not to look directly at Johnny and Jaehyun since he doesn't want to accidentally provoke Johnny, but from what he can see and smell and hear, Johnny is about halfway buried inside his Omega, the world around them forgotten as Jaehyun slowly gets pressed against the table. </p>
<p>Mark hears the rest of the pack leave the kitchen behind him, most doors slamming shut just when Jaehyun's soft sobs turn into loud moans. Mark closes the door to his and Donghyuck's room much quieter, but when he lowers Donghyuck on their bed he can't help but chuckle at the way they didn't make it out of their nest for longer than half an hour.</p>
<p>"What's so funny," Donghyuck pouts, but Mark only shrugs as he bends down for another kiss. When they part, Donghyuck has already squirmed halfway out of the shorts Mark lent him.</p>
<p>"So much for dinner..." Mark grunts, but his eyes stare down at Donghyuck's thighs and the meal hidden between them.</p>
<p>The Omega only raises an eyebrow at him when he catches on, dainty fingers slipping past the waistband of the underwear Mark gave him.</p>
<p>"Hungry?" He asks coyly, just when he lifts the waistband enough that it snaps loudly against his soft skin when he lets go of it.</p>
<p>Mark swallows, hands reaching out for his mate as he slowly sinks down on top of Donghyuck. The Omega parts his thighs with a smile, letting the Alpha settle between them, smile widening when Mark's hands slide down the curves of his body until they reach his underwear. Mark has him undressed in the blink of an eye, and Donghyuck feels his stomach tighten at the way he lies bare under his fully clothed Alpha.</p>
<p>"No," he breathes, hands reaching out to stop Mark when he starts to pull up his sweater. "Leave it on– eat me out like this?"</p>
<p>Mark groans, hands letting go of his clothes to grab around Donghyuck's ankles instead, lifting up the Omega's legs and bending them until the boy's knees rest on his dusty brown nipples. Spread open like that Donghyuck's opening unfolds in front of his eyes, the wet slit blooming in anticipation, begging Mark closer.</p>
<p>He dips the tip of his tongue inside, drags it up to press flat against Donghyuck's clit, lips closing around it to suck when the Omega starts to moan sweetly for him.</p>
<p>With his tongue and lips alone, Donghyuck comes in less than five minutes, his honey hay scent wrapping around them as thick and syrupy as the slick Mark licks from between his legs.</p>
<p>It's then, when Donghyuck lies happy and sated in the cocoon of Mark's arms that the Alpha asks him to let Jaehyun be, at least until Johnny is fully used to Donghyuck and all his Omega-X quirks.</p>
<p>"But he's so cute," Donghyuck whines. "What am I supposed to do? Ignore him?"</p>
<p>Mark only sighs, tightens his arms around his mate and kisses his pouty lips, muffling the rest of Donghyuck’s whines.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaehyun’s cuteness ultimately comes back to bite Donghyuck in the ass. </p>
<p><i>There is no escape, from Jaehyun.</i> Not in the morning, not at noon, not in the evening and sometimes not even at night. He’s next to Donghyuck, as soon as Donghyuck leaves Mark’s side. </p>
<p>“He was lonely for a long time,” Johnny tells him, when Donghyuck sits next to him on the couch and Jaehyun is splayed on <i>his</i> lap, rather than his own Alpha mate’s. “He craved Omega companionship since we were children- but he only ever had me.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck does a discreet retching noise in his head, but the snort coming from Mark who sits next to him on his other side, tells him that his discretion is only half baked at the most. </p>
<p>Donghyuck side eyes his mate, eyes narrowed to slits at the way Mark’s fingers run through Jaehyun’s honey locks, the Omega beaming with his eyes closed, head comfortably on Mark’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He looks cute and lovely like this, his flowery scent wafting around him and the room in blissful waves, lulling them all in a peaceful sort of quiet.</p>
<p>“I thought you <i>like</i> him,” Mark says later, when they’re in bed, naked and bathed in sweat. A strand of his black hair sticks to the corner of his mouth that’s still wet with the slick he pulled from Donghyuck’s body, but Mark doesn’t notice, still busy with regulating his breathing after Donghyuck almost strangled him between his thighs.</p>
<p>Donghyuck is only halfway through his post orgasm bliss, hands balling to fists at the way Mark’s annoying voice cuts through his pleasure. But of course the Alpha talks more, unconcerned at the way Donghyuck’s mouth, sticky with Mark’s cum, twists into a frown. </p>
<p>“He’s your type and all. You love cute Omegas… shouldn’t you be happy that he clings like that?”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Donghyuck spits as he sits up, all the bliss shaking off his bones as anger flashes fast and hot through his body. “Can you shut up, or do I have to sit on your face again?”</p>
<p>Mark sends him an unimpressed look, but in their bond there is a trickle of interest, and Donghyuck falls back next to his mate with a groan. </p>
<p>“We fucked like... three times,” he mutters into Mark’s shoulder as he turns on his side to throw one of his legs over the Alpha’s hips. Like this it’s easier for Mark’s fingers to slip into his body, making him shiver as oversensitivity licks through his abdomen. </p>
<p>“You’re super wet,” Mark groans back, and for a second Donghyuck honestly wonders why this is his mate, before he remembers that Mark is the love of his life. </p>
<p>Weirdly enough the thought makes him shiver through an instant dry orgasm, one that feels almost painful, very en vogue with the rest of his emotional relationship with Mark. </p>
<p>"Did you cum?" Mark asks, unnecessarily in Donghyuck's opinion, because the gush of slick flooding his channel and the fingers Mark has still buried inside of him should be answer enough.</p>
<p>Donghyuck makes a noise, wet and disgusting, just the same as his cunt does around Mark fingers when the Alpha starts moving them again. He slips his fingers out before Donghyuck can say something mean, making the Omega gasp instead when he moves on top of him and slips his dick back into Donghyuck's body.</p>
<p>Donghyuck almost sobs at the way Mark's cock is halfway knotted near the base, not sure if it’s still the one from the round before that’s going down, or if the Alpha popped another in the few minutes in between fucking.</p>
<p>His neck throbs when he tilts it back, going pliant under Mark, body submitting for the Alpha that his body recognizes as his own. Mark only stills for a moment to bend down and nip at his exposed neck, tongue brushing over the claim mark, before he closes his mouth around it, sucking harshly, making Donghyuck squirm in both pain and arousal.</p>
<p>Mark's teeth bite down the second he starts thrusting into Donghyuck's body, and the Omega feels his whole body tensing up, stomach clenching at the way pleasure and pain shoots so intensely through his oversensitive body.</p>
<p>His claim mark hurts, the wounds that never really heal, bitten open and lying bare again, Mark's Alpha not letting the skin close ever, reopening the claim again and again and again, every time they lie together like this.</p>
<p>"You– <i>ah</i>– bit me three times already," Donghyuck gasps when Mark pulls back, the Alpha looking down at him with his mouth smeared with blood. </p>
<p>And good fucking lord, it shouldn't be as hot as it is to Donghyuck, but the sight of his Alpha, handsome and debauched, marked with the blood he pulled from his body, makes his stomach clench and his womb throb.</p>
<p>Mark licks his lips, body bending down, closer against Donghyuck, chests pressed flushed as he moves his hips more languidly, one of his hands sliding down Donghyuck's body to grip his thigh, forcing the Omega's leg back to spread him open even more.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Mark groans when Donghyuck shudders and lifts his hips, the Alpha's cock slipping deeper, tip hitting against Donghyuck's cervix again and again. It should be painful for Donghyuck- or at least uncomfortable, but it makes them both shudder instead, something feral making everything but instinct blend out until Donghyuck is wailing, toes curling in the air when Mark's cock pushes so hard into him that his stomach bulges out.</p>
<p>The knot that had been inside of him from the beginning swells and expands, locking them together for a fourth time, but they're both way beyond taking notice of that, too caught up in their instincts, too focused on mating.</p>
<p>"<i>Gonna fill you up–</i>," Mark groans, hands on Donghyuck gripping harder, pushing bruises into the Omega's soft skin. "<i>Breed you full of my pups</i>–"</p>
<p>It will never happen- not as long as Donghyuck is on birth control, but the words make Donghyuck whine, cunt tightening around Mark's cock, sucking it deeper into his body, needy for more, his insides throbbing for his Alpha's cum.</p>
<p>"<i>Mark–</i>" he gasps, shaking in his Alpha's hands, tears slipping down his eyes when he presses them close, orgasm building in a way that's barely bearable. </p>
<p>He doesn't know if he has anything left inside of him, if he'll get through this without fainting, but he wants his Alpha to know one thing before he loses his consciousness, one essential thing. </p>
<p><i>"Love you–</i>" he whimpers, hands clutching Mark's skin so hard that there will be bruises, too.</p>
<p>Mark's hips ram up his body, making Donghyuck black out for a second, before everything crashes back into him. For a second, the Omega sees everything clearly, feels Mark's body against himself, inside himself, feels the Alpha's heartbeat, the pleasure and bliss in their bond, the warm breath fanning out of Mark's mouth.</p>
<p>Then, the moment breaks when Mark's knot swells into pain, the Alpha groaning helplessly, body tensing all over, mouth instinctively finding Donghyuck's neck again before he bites down into the bloody wound that is the claim mark, making them both lose it in the same moment.</p>
<p>Donghyuck screams, tears slipping down his cheeks when his whole body cramps up around Mark, making the Alpha snarl mindlessly, teeth still in Donghyuck's flesh, blood running into his mouth as his knot explodes inside the Omega's body, filling him up for the fourth time.</p>
<p>The last thing Donghyuck hears are Mark's quiet sobs against his neck, the Alpha hiccuping as he shoots his semen in intervals, prolonging his orgasm until it's all consuming, everything narrowing down to where his cock is seethed in Donghyuck's body, stomach filling up and bulging out with the sheer amount of cum Mark shoots into him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuck comes to Mark slipping out of his body, but he needs a moment to comprehend this, too incoherent, still caught in the moment of knotting, not yet realizing that he fainted.</p>
<p>The pain in his neck is what anchors him when he sits up, and Donghyuck flinches and whines, hand coming up to touch the wound, only to have it caught halfway up in one of Mark's.</p>
<p>"Don't," the Alpha says, and his face is one of shame and guilt, a common expression whenever the feral haze of their fucking lifts and leaves the humans they actually are behind. "It's really bad. It's.. I bit down to the bone, we have to get it checked up."</p>
<p>"It's okay," Donghyuck says, because that's the thing he always says, and really, what else is he supposed to say, with the way they are, with how they can’t help but do this to each other again and again.</p>
<p>Mark will always reopen the claim whenever it's about to close over, his Alpha going crazy if he doesn't, demanding Donghyuck to be drenched in their scent and littered in bruises in the shape of their fingers, the bite mark red and raw and hostile for the whole world to see, warning every Alpha even looking Donghyuck's way that the Omega is taken, claimed and chained to an Alpha that imprinted himself on Donghyuck in a way that's unable to be removed.</p>
<p>Sometimes his Alpha will get the best of him and the bite will be worse than on other days, but it's something that Donghyuck has come to accept, because being with Mark comes with this, all of it, and he'd rather have it like this than not have it at all.</p>
<p>"It's not– <i>okay</i>," Mark chokes out, but before he can cry like he always does, Donghyuck reaches out for him to pull him against his chest, careful to have Mark's face rest on the unwounded side of his neck.</p>
<p>"<i>It's okay,</i>" he repeats, voice firm this time. "This is what we are. This is what... what we will always be."</p>
<p>Mark shudders against him, lips pecking the curve of Donghyuck's neck in silent apology, fingers searching for Donghyuck's to intertwine them, gripping hard, holding onto the Omega, emotions bare and delicate.</p>
<p>Donghyuck holds Mark for a long while, until the shame and guilt in their bond ebbs down. Hands entwined, fingers twitching around Mark’s, their bond thrums with comfort and encouragement. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Donghyuck asks.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Mark answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welllll... when i updated the last time I had no idea half a year would pass until i'd add another chapter.<br/>a lot happened, I was not very fond of writing for fandom for quite a while, but yeah. the break was<br/>longer than i planned, so uhhh have a super long 9k chapter to make up for that :'D</p>
<p>this whole chapter is honestly... mostly unedited. I just. I had to upload it or i would have added another<br/>5K to i and I just didn't want that. I'll eventually come back to this to ...tidy it up. But for now I just want it<br/>up and gone sksksjsksk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>anyway, find me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/abcdefghiluvyou"> here </a> where i<br/>cry mostly about Mark, the audacity of his existence, Donghyuck's beauty, and not to forget: Mark's mouseteeth,<br/>which are very dear to me. If you connect to any of that, please feel free to reach out, I will be thrilled :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>